Super Smash Bros Combat Evolved
by wolfdude16
Summary: It's the next generation of Super Smash Bros. Ranma, among other anime characters, has been invited to join in the frenzy. What crazy things will happen when videogame, anime, and even OC, fighters all live in the same place? Read and find out! Co-written by Fire Emblem Roy Supporter.
1. The Invitation

Author's notes: Oh my god! I have done the unthinkable! I have made a Ranma and Super Smash bros crossover! There are only three others as far as I know. I'm not sure why there aren't more, but I intend to add more! Fire Emblem Roy Supporter (AKA FERS) will be giving input. She has also given me the right to use her OCs.

FERS: That's right, you can use my Ocs. BUT STOP CALLING ME FERS! Just say FE.

Wolfdude16: But then it will just be Fire Emblem. The Roy Supporter part will be left out.

FERS: Then just type my full name.

Wolfdude16: Nah, it's too long. So I'm going to be lazy and write FERS.

FERS: You're not too lazy to write your full name.

Wolfdude16: That's because mine is only eight letters and two numbers long. Besides, I can take the number away to make it two characters shorter. It's not my fault your name is twenty-two letters long.

FERS: Whatever, I'm going to go eat some pie. Call me when the chapter is done since I don't know much about Ranma.

Wolfdude: Hey look. See? It's two characters shorter now. Anyway, There will be characters from other anime appearing later besides Ranma. Just warning you ahead of time.

Now on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma nor Super smash bros, but that would be totally awesome if I did

Super Smash Bros Combat Evolved

Chapter 1: The invitation

It was a peaceful day at the Smash Mansion…

Okay, who are we kidding?

When forty powerful fighters from various different worlds all live in the same place, things tend to get more than just a little hectic.

"Hey! Where's my toothbrush?" Captain Falcon yelled as he ran out of the bathroom.

"I think I saw Kirby using it." Popo said as he walked by with Nana.

"What? Why would he need my toothbrush? He doesn't have any teeth! Never mind, Where is he?"

Nana points down the hall, "He was in the kitchen."

Captain Falcon ran down the hall to the kitchen to find Kirby using his toothbrush to clean the floor.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Kirby looks up from his cleaning. "I'm scrubbing the floor. A toothbrush is better for getting out the tough stains."

"But, that's MY toothbrush!" Captain Falcon replied angrily.

"I didn't know that. Falco told me it was one of the spares."

"FALCO!" CF screamed.

He ran into the hallway to find Falco rolling on the ground laughing his head off.

"Dammit Falco! Why'd you give Kirby my toothbrush?" Captain Falcon demanded.

Falco got up off the ground, still chuckling. "Hey, calm down CF. Look at it this way, you're making a sacrifice to help get the mansion cleaned up."

"Why you…"CF clenched his fist and was about ready to punch.

Fox came into the scene and stepped between the two. "Both of you, break it up. The last thing we need is you two causing a mess. Now get back to work. We have to have this place ready before the new smashers get here."

"Alright."

"Fine."

"We're all excited about the new coming smashers, but we still have a job to do. Once they all get their invites, They'll get three days to get prepared before coming here to Smash Mansion.

"By the way, who's giving the invites? Master Hand and Crazy Hand are still here, so who's inviting them?" asked Captain Falcon.

"Actually, I'm not sure." Fox replied. "Do you know, Falco?"

"Nope, I haven't heard anything."

Just then, Pikachu walked in, his small body barely reaching up to their knees. "Oh, I heard Master Hand sent Sasha, Pit, and Zelda, to give the invites."

Falco looked at the mouse pokemon as if he just warned them of the apocalypse. "What?! He sent that crazy sorceress to give the invites to the new smashers? Has he gone crazy?"

The wall next to them burst open and Crazy Hand came out. "He hasn't gone crazy. I HAVE!" Then, he flew down the hall while spinning in circles the entire way.

Fox put his hand to his face. "Ugh, that's another thing we'll have to fix."

Pikachu continued the conversation, despite Crazy Hand's distraction. "She's one of the only people we know who can travel throughout the various worlds at will."

"Why didn't he send Gannondorf or Mewtwo? They can travel through the worlds." He retorted.

"Master Hand thought they might be a little intimidating, so he kept them here to help with preparations."

Fox spoke up. "Why don't you want her to help? Pit and Zelda won't be able to give out the all of the invites by themselves."

""She's crazy, man! Chances are she'll accidentally put the newcomers in the hospital or get distracted and forget to get the job done." Falco complain.

"Well anyways, there's nothing we can do about it," said Fox. "we just have to have faith that Master Hand knows what he's doing."

"And besides," added Pikachu, "Master Hand gave her the task of inviting some of the weirdest newcomers. I doubt she'll pass up the chance to meet people almost as strange as her."

Captain Falcon coughed to get everyone's attention. "We can worry about that later. Right now, we need to fix this hole in the wall."

Everyone at once. "Right."

(Meanwhile, somewhere in Japan)

Sasha was walking down a street, looking at her list of newcomers to invite to join the Smash gang.

"Hm, let's see. The next person on the list is someone named …Ran…ma…Sao…tome. According to this, he turns into a girl when he gets splashed with cold water." At reading this, Sasha got an evil grin on her face.

She walked up to the front door of the Tendo house. She double-checked the address to make sure she got it right, and knocked on the door.

After a few moments, the door opened and Sasha came face to face with a girl with brown hair in a ponytail.

She spoke with a kind voice that Sasha thought was even more pure than Peach's. "Hello, I'm Kasumi. Who might you be?"

Sasha grinned widely and answered. "My name's Sasha Lee. I'm looking for someone named Ranma Saotome. Do you know where he is?"

"Oh, Ranma and Akane already left for school." She replied, "Would you like to stay here until they get back?"

Sasha nodded her head in the negative. "Nah, just point me in the direction of the school."

Kasumi pointed her in the general direction of Furinkun High school. "Are you sure you don't want more specific dire…"

Before she could finish her statement, Sasha backed up, started glowing, and disappeared into thin air.

"Oh my."

"Kasumi, who's at the door?" Soun Tendo called from inside the house.

"Oh, no one, Father." She replied.

(Meanwhile, elsewhere)

Ranma and Akane were on their way to school. Today, Ranma was walking on the ground with Akane instead of on the fence like he usually does.

Their relationship had become stable after the situation at Mt. Phoenix. Both Ranma and Akane were able to admit their feelings for one another, however, they decided to hold off the wedding until they were older. After all, they didn't want a repeat of the first wedding disaster. They still argue sometimes, but not as much as before.

Ukyo and Shampoo have calmed down a bit. They haven't exactly given up on Ranma, but they have been giving him more space. However, they'll still take any chance they can get to get Ranma to fall for them. Deep down though, they knew Ranma wasn't going to leave Akane.

Kodachi hasn't changed a bit. She's still as obsessed with Ranma as she always was. She knows about Ranma's attachment to Akane and she'll try anything to break that bond.

Her brother, Tatewaki Kuno, is still hopelessly trying to save Akane and his 'pig-tailed goddess' from the 'vile sorcerer', Ranma Saotome. Every time he tries, he ends up in the nurse's office.

Ryoga has settled down with Akari. He knows Akane loves Ranma, not him. He still comes around every once in awhile to make sure Ranma is treating Akane well. Other than that, the two rivals have become pretty good friends.

"Come on, Ranma! Why won't you agree to train me?" Akane asked.

"Please, as if a tomboy like you could keep up with my training." He replied teasingly.

"I can handle anything you throw at me!" She replied indignantly.

Ranma smirked at her. "Oh really? Lesson number one, don't let your guard down." He then kicked Akane's legs out from under her. She hit the ground with a thud. She tried to sit up, but Ranma put a finger on her forehead to prevent her from moving.

The pig-tailed martial artist's smirk grew wider. "So, what was that about being able to handle anything I throw at you?"

Akane looked at her fiancé angrily before letting out a sigh. "Okay, you got me, now let me up."

The two kept walking until Ranma suddenly stopped. Akane took a few more steps before noticing. "Ranma, What's wrong?" Right after she said this, a splash of cold water hit her in the face.

The old lady that they passed by everyday had struck again. This time, she missed Ranma and hit Akane instead.

Ranma just smirked again. "Let this be another lesson about keeping your guard up."

Ranma walked past Akane and was about to head on his way, when he was struck by a torrent of water out of nowhere. The force of the current, combined with the fact that Ranma was caught off guard, was enough to knock the martial artist on his back.

Now Akane smirked. "What was that about keeping your guard up?"

The now female Ranma grumbled to herself and stood up. "Alright, who's the wise guy?"

There was a flash of light and Ranma suddenly found herself face to face with a girl she'd never seen before. She was short, about as short as Ranma's girl form. Her chocolate brown hair went down the length of her back. Her brown eyes had a twinkle of mischief in them. She wore a plain T-shirt and blue jeans. She wore a backpack on her back.

She was giggling. "So, it's true. You do turn into a girl! That's funny."

Akane walked up next to Ranma with a smirk still on her face. "Who's this Ranma? Another fiancé?"

Ranma turned to her. "No! I don't even know her!"

"That never stopped you from picking up fiancés before." So true.

Ranma turned back to the girl. "Who the heck are you and how do you know me?"

She gave Ranma a bright smile. "My name's Sasha. I'm here to give you an invitation."

"Invitation? What kind of invitation are you talking about?" Ranma asked curiously.

Sasha's smile grew wider. "An invitation to join the Super Smash Brothers gang."

"Super Smash Brothers?" Akane repeated. "What's that?"

"It's a group of powerful fighters from all the different worlds." Replied Sasha. "Only the toughest people get invited to join. You should be honored."

Akane was confused. "All the different worlds, what do you mean?"

"Members of the smash gang are from all kinds of different worlds, separate from the one you live in. A lot of them aren't even human beings. They're all really nice. Well, most of them anyway. You'd really like them."

Ranma spoke up. "Okay, what do these guys do, exactly? You say it's for strong fighters, but what do these guys do in this group?"

"Hm, how to put this." Sasha said to herself. "Well, they usually hang out, have tournaments, and do all sorts of things. There's lots of things to do over at Smash Mansion!"

"Smash Mansion?"

"That's where they all live." Sasha's face suddenly turned slightly irritated. "Look, I don't have all day to answer all these questions. I still have to give more invites." She took her backpack off her back and pulled out a piece of paper. "If you want to know more, just refer to this brochure. It'll give you the details. I'll be back in three days for your answer." She gave Ranma the brochure and disappeared in another flash of light.

Akane looked over Ranma's shoulder at the brochure. "What do you think about this Ranma?"

The pig-tailed martial artist looked back her. "I'm not sure. Why don't we take a look at the brochure after school? Then we'll decide what we're gonna do."

When they got to school, Kuno showed up to declare his love for his two loves. 'His two loves' promptly knocked him out with minimal effort.

Ranma found some hot water to reverse his curse and slept through every class except P.E. like he usually does.

(Later that day at the Tendo Dojo)

"So, you got an invitation to join some group of fighters, huh?" Nabiki asked as she looked at the brochure. "It looks pretty interesting. Plus, you get to live in a mansion! Hey, do you think they'll let me live there?"

Soun Tendo grabbed Ranma by the front of his shirt while crying his eyes out. "No! You can't leave! You have an obligation to marry my daughter!"

"Don't worry daddy," Nabiki cut in. "it says he can come back here anytime he wants."

Soun dropped Ranma on the ground and immediately stopped crying. "Oh, well in that case, I support it completely."

Kasumi spoke up. "So that's why that girl came here earlier."

Genma took the brochure from Nabiki and started reading it. "What's this? You get to live in a mansion with three full meals a day! How could they have invited the boy instead of me?!"

Ranma kicked his dad in the face and took the brochure. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm a better fighter than you?"

Genma removed his face from his son's foot. "Don't get cocky, boy! You've only scratched the surface of the anything goes martial arts! You couldn't hold a candle to my true power!"

"Oh, really? Why don't you show us some of this 'true power' of yours?" Ranma retorted.

Genma started to sweat nervously. "Well…um…I would, but the results would be catastrophic. Yeah, that's it."

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right."

Although it was true that Genma Saotome had invented the two powerful techniques, Umi-sen-ken and Yama-sen-ken, he wasn't on the level of the other martial artists of Nerima. His power level was somewhere between Akane and Ryoga.

Just then, Happosai ran into the room and took the brochure from Ranma. He flipped it to a page with a picture of Samus without her power suit on it. "Ooh, look at this babe!" He turned to Ranma. "Ranma, you've gotta take me with you so I can see the pretty ladies, Please?"

Ranma snatched the brochure back. "No way! I'm not bringing you there just to satisfy your perverted little dreams!"

Happosai grew angry. "Well, fine then! If I can't have those pretty ladies…" He took a bucket of water from nowhere and threw it at Ranma. "I'll take the one right here!"

He leaped through the air to latch on to girl Ranma's chest, but Ranma swiftly kicked him through the roof and into orbit before he made contact. "I will return!"

"Grr, I can't believe that old perv. I haven't even decided if I wanna go or not."

"Why wouldn't you want to go?" Akane asked. "This sounds really nice, and you'll be able to fight a lot of powerful opponents. Personally, I'm jealous."

The pig-tailed martial turned towards Akane. "If I leave, chances are you'll get kidnapped by some super tough guy, again. If that happens, I won't be there to rescue you."

"What do you mean 'again'? It was just that once with Saffron." She retorted to her fiancé.

"Oh yeah? What about when Mouse came back with his curse at the circus?" Replied Ranma.

"There was also that time when that Hibiki boy learned the breaking point." Genma added.

"Or that time with Kirin." Nabiki put in.

"Oh, there was also that time with that Pantyhose Taro boy." Kasumi.

"And the time with Prince Toma" Soun.

"Okay! I get the idea! I just think this is a really good opportunity for Ranma, that's all."

"Well, either way, I have three days to make up my mind. We'll think of what we're gonna do by then." Reassured Ranma.

"Yeah, Your right, Ranma."

With that, the residents of the Tendo Dojo dispersed and got ready for bed.

(On the third day)

It was a weekend. The residents of the Tendo house sat in anticipation of Sasha's visit.

There was a familiar flash of light and Sasha appeared in the Tendo's yard. She gave Ranma a bright smile. "So, have you decided to join?"

Ranma gave her his confident smirk and nodded his head in the affirmative.

The smile on the sorceress's face grew even wider. "That's great! You'll love it at the Smash Mansion! I'm sure you'll have a great time there!"

Ranma picked up the bag that he had packed his stuff up in and walked towards Sasha. The rest of the residents of the household were there to see him off.

Kasumi gave him her ever present smile. "Have a nice time Ranma."

Ranma returned the smile. "Thanks, I'm sure I will."

Nabiki gave him a smirk. "You'll get me a souvenir while you're there, won't you Ranma?"

Ranma looked at her nervously. "I'll think about it."

Soun was crying waterfalls. "Make the schools proud, son." The waterworks immediately stopped and his head turned demonic. "And don't you dare forget about my daughter!"

The pig-tailed boy put his hands up in defense. "Okay, I won't!"

Genma was in his panda form. He held up a sign that said, 'Don't disgrace me, boy!'

Ranma rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Akane walked up to him. "Have a good time, Ranma." She smirked at him. "And don't you dare forget to visit."

Ranma smirked back. "Don't worry, I won't. As long as you don't forget to keep up with your training."

Sasha grabbed him by the arm. "Okay are we done with goodbyes? Okay, great lets go."

She gave the rest of them a salute and disappeared with Ranma.

End of Chapter One

Interesting facts

1. Ranma ½ is my favorite anime, Super Smash Bros is my favorite video game. This fic is combining two of my favorite things.

2. Sasha is FERS's OC. She has made several fanfic with her in them, but so far, she hasn't made a fic that describes Sasha's appearance, abilities, or history. I will do these things in my fic. Hopefully FERS will make one that tells the story of Sasha sometime.

3. Sasha is Russian for Alexander or Alexandra. FERS did not know this before making her name. This is funny because two people I love very dearly are named Alexander and Alexandra.

4. FERS was not actually talking to me during the author's notes I wrote down what I thought her reactions would be. When I showed them to her later, she said I nailed it.

5. FERS knows very little about Ranma 1/2, so she didn't give much input in this chapter.

6. I thought of the name Combat Evolved by myself. It wasn't until later that I remembered it was the name of a Halo game.

7. I decided that several characters would have the ability to travel throughout the different worlds of the smashers. I chose Zelda, Gannondorf, and Sasha because they have magic powers of some sort. I chose Mewtwo because he has his teleporting ability. I chose Pit because he's an angel and I figured they must have some way to get from world to world.

Wolfdude: Hey! FERS! The chapter is over.

FERS: Good, does that mean there will be more SSB(Super Smash Bros) moments?

Wolfdude: Yep.

FERS: Hooray!

Wolfdude: That's all for today. Tune in next time.

FERS: Aw…

Wolfdude: If you have requests for any video game or anime characters you'd like me to add to this fic, send me a review and I might add him/her in.


	2. Arriving at Smash Mansion

It's time for another episode of Super Smash Bros Combat Evolved. I don't have much to say about this chapter, other than, it's the longest one I've written so far.

FERS: What?! I hate reading long chapters!

Wolfdude: Hey! Stop complaining. My chapters are short compared to other fan fiction writers. One of my reviewers for 'Gekkaja's Hidden Power' even commented on it.

FERS: I don't care! I don't like reading long chapters!

Wolfdude: Well too bad, cause they're gonna get longer!

FERS: NOOOOOOOOOOoo!

Wolfdude: Anyways, on with the chapter!

Super Smash Bros Combat Evolved

Chapter Two: Arriving at Smash Mansion

Ranma had a lot of experience with different forms of magic. When Sasha used her teleportation magic, Ranma noticed that it felt slightly similar to his jusenkyo curse. When he gets splashed with water, the change is instantaneous. One second, he's a boy, the next second, he's a girl. Ranma barely notices the actual change. The Teleporting experience was kind of like that. One second, he was standing in the yard of the Tendo dojo, the next, he was he was standing in a grassy field.

Straight ahead of him was one of the biggest houses Ranma had ever seen. He had seen others, namely the Kuno estate and the mansion that belonged to Picolet Chardin(Don't know who that is? Watch the anime).

The mansion was surrounded by grassy fields. Beyond the fields was a thick forest. Sasha gave him a sudden push and he stumbled forward a bit.

"Well, here we are! Go on inside. someone will help you out from there. I have to pick up a couple more people, so I have to go now. Have fun!." And with that, the sorceress disappeared again.

Ranma steeled himself and walked up to the large front porch. He knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

A few moments later, the door opened. Inside was a young man with messy red hair and blue armor. "Hey, you must be one of the newcomers. My name's Roy. And you?"

"I'm Ranma. Hi."

"Nice to meet you. Come on in." Ranma stepped inside. He was in a large room with a staircase at the end of it. "Hey guys! Another newcomer is here!" He shouted.

A moment later, a blue blur came racing down the stairs and straight towards Ranma. He quickly braced himself for whatever was coming. It was a couple of feet away from Ranma when it suddenly stopped in it's tracks.

Now that it was standing still, Ranma could it make out more clearly. Standing it front of Ranma was some sort of animal. It had blue fur and stood on two legs. On the back of it's head were spike-like hair. "So, you're one of the newcomers, huh? Who gave you an invitation?"

Ranma wasn't expecting the question, and he definitely wasn't expecting a blue animal, walking on his hind legs, to ask a question in the first place. "Um, that Sasha chick. Who are you?"

"Oh, right. The name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." He answered, "So, Sasha Lee gave you an invite. That makes you one of the weird ones. What's your name?"

"My name's Ranma." He replied, "And what do you mean by 'weird ones'?"

The blue hedgehog turned to Roy. "Hey, Roy. Could you explain things to him? I still have things to do." He started running up the stairs, only to stop halfway and come back. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot," He pulled a booklet from who-knows-where and handed it to Ranma. "This is a list of the other Smashers as well as the other newcomers. It has a brief description of each of us. It should help you out a bit." And with that, he ran back up the stairs.

Ranma was staring at the spot Sonic had just been standing in awe, "Whoa…and I thought I was fast."

Roy sighed next to him. "Yep, that's Sonic for you. He's the fastest of all of the Smashers. Actually, I heard there's a newcomer from Sonic's world who's just as fast as he is." Then he smiled. "These recruitings make you realize just what a variety of fighters there are in the universe."

"Yeah…so, what did he mean when he said I was one of the 'weird ones'?"

Roy looked around nervously, as if expecting someone to come out and hit him at any second. "Well, you see. Sasha has an extremely short attention span, but we needed an extra person to give the invites. Usually, Master Hand, he's the boss of the Smash Gang, gives them out, but he was busy with last minute preparations, so he had two of the Smashers, who have the ability to travel throughout the different worlds, do it."

"But they couldn't do it all by themselves, so Sasha volunteered. We were worried about Sasha's attention span, so Master Hand thought of the idea to give her the job of inviting the weirder newcomers. She wouldn't get distracted if she got to meet strange people. So that's the story."

"And she's one of the Smashers?" Ranma asked.

"Actually, she's one of the newcomers, like you. We've just known her for awhile." Answered Roy.

Ranma smirked. "She's not the brightest person around, huh?" Just as he finished saying this, something hard hit him over the back of his head.

"Who isn't the brightest person around?!" Ranma turned around to find the sorceress standing behind him, holding a baseball bat.

"Hey! That's my bat!" A kid with a red baseball cap and a striped shirt came in and grabbed the bat before leaving.

Sasha turned back to Ranma. "Well?!"

Ranma scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um…nothing."

"That's what I thought!" She turned to Roy. She smiled brightly, ran over to him, and gave him a tight hug. "Roy! How're you doing?" She broke the hug and stepped back. "I just brought in another newcomer." She looked over at the door and shouted. "Hey, Noah! Come on in!"

The door opened and a boy with short brown hair came in. He looked about fifteen years old. He was pretty short, only an inch or two taller than Sasha. He was also pretty skinny. He wore a plain brown T-shirt and black pants. There was an expressionless look in his blue eyes. What stood out the most for Ranma though, were the fuzzy canine ears on the top of his head and the furry tail trailing behind him that reached down to his knees.

He walked over to Ranma and sniffed the air a few times. "You smell like a girl." He stated nonchalantly.

Ranma backed up with a startled and nervous expression on his face. "Who are you calling a girl?"

Meanwhile, Sasha got another evil smirk on her face. "I think he's calling you a girl. He's not to far off."

Roy was scratching the back of his head in confusion. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!" Ranma answered quickly.

Sasha kept smirking at him. "Oh come on, everyone will find out anyway. If you don't show them, I will." She pulled a bottle of water out of her backpack.

"Oh yeah? You think you can get me with a bottle of water? I'd like to see you try!" Ranma ran across the room, out of range of Sasha.

Roy let out a sigh. "He doesn't know what he's getting into with Sasha."

The sorceress's smirk grew wider. "Okay, you're on!" She took the lid off of the bottle. She concentrated on the water and it started flowing out of the container. It floated a few inches above her hand, as if she were holding it.

Ranma was freaking out now. "What the?"

"Didn't you know? I have the ability to control water. Don't you remember when we first met?"

'_I get it.' _He thought. _'That's how she got me the first time.'_

Ranma still wasn't about to give up though. "Well you're still not going to touch me with it!"

"We'll see about that." She thrust her hand forward and the water shot towards Ranma.

Ranma threw his bag down and dodged. Sasha simply changed the direction of the water's path. This continued for about two minutes before Sasha started to get irritated, "Grr, stop dodging!" She turned to Noah and Roy who had been standing to the side, watching the show. "Hey, Fluffy! Hold him down so I can splash him!"

The comment slightly irritated Noah, but it was kind of hard to tell with his emotionless features. "My name is Noah, not Fluffy."

"Whatever! Just get him!" She yelled back.

The canine boy let out a sigh and did as she said. When Ranma leaped to the side to avoid the small stream of water, Noah ran at him and gave a swift punch that Ranma barely managed to block.

'_Whoa, he's pretty fast.' _Ranma thought. _'He's stronger than he looks, but I'm still stronger' _It was at this time that he remembered his other opponent. The pig-tailed martial artist dodged out of the way of Sasha's water just in time.

"Grr, I missed again." Sasha grumbled to herself.

Roy was still at the side, watching the struggle intently. "That Ranma guy is pretty good." He watched as Ranma blocked another punch from Noah and then jumped out of the way of the water. "Still, I wonder why he doesn't want water to touch him. Whatever the reason is, it's probably what put him on Sasha's list in the first place."

Even though all of the Smashers got a booklet that described the newcomers, very few of them actually read it. Most of them wanted to meet the newcomers in person, rather than read about them. Of course, Zelda, Pit, and Sasha read the descriptions since they were giving the invites. Roy was now curious about what put Ranma on Sasha's list, so he decided to help her and Noah.

He brought out his sword and swung it towards Ranma. A wave of flames came from the sword and headed straight for the martial artist.

Ranma was ready to dodge the stream of water again when his danger sense went off. He instinctively jumped out of the way of the flames, but the water was still heading for him. It headed through the fire and splashed Ranma right in the face. Luckily for Ranma, the flames heated the water just enough to not activate his curse.

Sasha turned to Roy. "Roy! You're not supposed to heat the water! Only cold water will work!" She turned her glare to Noah. "And you! Stop messing around and keep him still!"

Noah let out another sigh. "Fine." He crouched down and put his hand on the floor. Out from his hand came some sort of black electricity that trailed on the ground and headed straight for Ranma.

The pig-tailed martial artist tried to get away from it, but he was forced to dodge another stream of water from Sasha. When his feet touched the ground again, the black electricity got to him and gave him a strong shock. The shock stalled him long enough for Sasha to hit him with the water.

By that time, over half of the residents of the mansion had gathered to the main room to see what all the racket was about. Imagine their shock when they saw a black haired boy change into a red headed girl.

"I knew he smelled like a girl." Noah commented.

"Woohoo! We got him!" Sasha started jumping up and down for joy.

Noah walked up to her. "Yeah, you did, but the question is, do you remember why you were trying to get him in the first place?"

Sasha instantly stopped jumping and started looking thoughtful. "Um…I can't remember!" She replied with a smile.

Everyone watching face faulted.

In the audience, Peach whispered to Zelda. "Hey Zelda, that boy turned into a girl. That's just like how you turn into a boy when you turn into Sheik."

The Hyrulian princess looked at her irritated. "I don't change gender when I turn into Sheik."

"Hundreds of people on the internet would disagree." Replied Peach.

"Well in this story, I don't change genders, okay?"

"Okay."

Falco ran up to Sasha. "You crazy sorceress! What did you do to him?!"

She turned to him. "I splashed him with water. Duh."

"Regular water doesn't change people's gender!" He retorted.

"It does with him."

"Prove it."

"It's true." They both turned to Noah. He was holding the booklet with the list of fighters. "It's right here in his description. 'Ranma has a curse that changes him into a girl with cold water. Hot water will reverse the effect'." He read.

Everyone in the audience nodded their heads as if that explained everything. After all, with all the strange people from different worlds living there, they learned it's best not to question the logic of anything. They all went back to their business as if nothing had happened.

Roy was still there. "Well…that explains why Master Hand put you on Sasha's list." He said to a very female Ranma.

The pig-tailed martial artist let out a sigh. "I would've liked to go about revealing my curse a different way, but it's too late now." She glared at Sasha, who was whistling nervously.

"Well, look at it this way," She said, "now you don't have to worry about it now."

"Whatever."

Roy spoke up. "Well, hot water changes you back right? Sasha, pick up the water again."

She did as she was told. Roy used his sword to heat up the up the water again and Sasha threw it at Ranma.

She smiled brightly. "Great! Now all is forgiven, right?"

Noah coughed to get her attention. "Don't you have more people to bring over here?"

Sasha started freaking out. "Oh my gosh, you're right! I gotta go. I'll be back!" She ran out the door and disappeared.

Ranma watched her leave. "She's…weird."

"Yep" Roy agreed. "Now that that's over, you should join the other newcomers in the waiting room."

"Okay" Ranma walked over to where he put his bag down. He was about to pick it up, when it started moving. "What the?" He instinctively jumped back and took a stance. Out from the bag, came the worst thing that could have possibly been in it.

Happosai!

Ranma ground his teeth. "Old goat! What are you doing here?!"

Happosai stretched and yawned a bit before answering. "Isn't it obvious? You don't deserve to be here! Everyone knows that I'm the strongest warrior from our world. So I've come here to uphold the honor of the anything goes martial art!"

"Yeah right! You just came for the girls!" Ranma snapped back.

"Well, sure, that's always a nice perk. Along with the mansion and free meals. Speaking of girls." He turned his gaze to Peach, who had stuck around for one reason or another. "Haha, what a babe! Come here to old Happy!" The mushroom kingdom princess let out a scream as the perverted old man leaped at her chest.

Before he was able to make contact, however, he was knocked down on his back. "Hey! Who did that!"

He looked up to see a man standing between him and Peach. "You'd better stay away from-a Peach if you know what's-a good for you." The man was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with blue overalls and white gloves. He had a red hat with an 'M' on it. His eyes were blue and on his face was a level five mustache!

"Who are you?" Growled Happosai.

"My name is-a Mario. Who are you?"

"I am Happosai, Grandmaster of anything goes martial arts. I'm here to take my rightful place among the elite.

Mario crossed his arms. "I don't-a think you belong in the elite."

Happosai was now even angrier than before. "What was that!"

Meanwhile, Ranma was standing next to Roy and Noah. "We've got to stop that guy! The old freak's nearly impossible to beat when he actually gets angry!"

Roy put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about Mario. He may not look like it, but he's one of the most powerful fighters here. I have no doubts that he can beat that man."

Ranma calmed down a bit. "Okay, if you say so."

Mario and Happosai were still staring each other down. "If it's a fight you want, then let's-a go!"

With that, Mario charged towards Happosai. The old man brought out his pipe to block a punch from Marion. To Ranma's surprise, Happosai actually seemed to grunt under the pressure a little. Mario followed up by spinning around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the old man. Once again, Happosai blocked it with his pipe.

This pattern continued until Happosai decided to go on the offensive. He struck out with his pipe, which Mario was barely able to block. He kept up the offensive until Mario struck out with a fist. Happosai was able to block it, but to his surprise, the impact created a small fiery explosion that sent the perverted martial artist back a few meters.

Happosai got back up. "Heh, you're a lot better than I gave you credit for, but let's see if you can handle my ultimate attack!"

Ranma put his hand to his face. "Oh brother, not THAT attack."

"What attack?" Roy asked curiously.

Before Ranma could give an answer, Happosai continued. "It's time for the dreaded Happo Fire Burst!"

"Happo Fire Burst?" Noah asked with his usual emotionless tone.

"You'll see." Ranma told him.

Mario braced himself for whatever the old man had in store for him. Then, out from his gi, he brought out a…fire cracker?

"It's just a fire cracker." Noah commented.

"Yeah." Ranma agreed.

Happosai threw the soccer ball sized fire cracker at Mario. The plumber responded by throwing a fireball that was about twice as large as the firecracker. The force of the flames carried the bomb straight back to the one who threw it. It exploded right in Happosai's face.

When the dust cleared, Happosai was still standing. He was charred and slightly on fire, but still standing. "Is that all you got punk?" He was coughing up clouds of smoke as he said this.

"It's-a time to end this." Mario stated. He pulled both of his arms back as he gathered energy into his hands. "Mario Finale!" As he said this, he thrust both hands forward. Two large, spiraling streams of fire headed straight for Happosai. He was still too dazed from the last attack to react in time. The fire attack carried him out the opened front door and slammed him into the ground outside.

The perverted old man didn't get back up from the crater in the ground. Mario won.

"Great job Mario! You won!" Congratulated Peach.

Ranma was shocked to say the least. He had been struggling to beat the old goat for about a year, but he had never been victorious in a serious fight. But Ranma had been getting stronger, he was almost there. He thought if he just had another month or two of training, he could've beaten the old man. Then this guy comes around and beats Happosai to a pulp. It made Ranma realize that he still had a ways to go before he was the best.

"Hey, what's been going on around here?" Sasha asked as she walked through the door that Happosai flew through a few seconds ago.

Ranma looked at her. "We had a stowaway. Do you think you could send him back to my world?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." She ran back out the door.

While she went to take care of business, the newcomer she brought walked in. "Keh, seems like there's a lot of weird stuff going on here. Maybe this won't be a waste of time after all."

The guy who walked in was dressed in red robes. His silver hair reached down to his waist. He stood at a height of five feet and six inches. He had a sword at his side. His eyes were an interesting shade of gold. At the top of his head were a pair of white-furred canine ears, just like Noah's brown ones. He did not have a tail, however.

He walked up to Ranma and sniffed to air. "You smell girly."

Ranma put his hand on his face. "Not this again." He looked the man in the eye. "So, who are you?"

"My name's Inuyasha"

"I'm Ranma."

Sasha came back in with one of her mischievous smirks on her face. "I took care of that old man, Ranma."

"Where did ya send the old goat?" Ranma asked.

"Nowhere special," She replied, "I just stuffed him in one of the boy's gym lockers at your school."

"Serves the old man right." He replied.

Roy cut in. "Come on. We all need to get to the waiting room so we can begin the announcements." Everyone, follow me."

"Right." They all replied at once.

As Ranma followed the other three through the hall, he thought to himself, _'Well, it looks like things are going to be pretty interesting.' _

And with that thought in mind, he continued following the others through the hall.

End of Chapter

Interesting Facts:

1. I apologize for breaking the forth wall earlier. I just had to get that point across about Zelda.

2. Noah is my OC. I made him up all by myself and his back story will also be made by me. No one else gets credit.

3. Noah is the name of a good childhood friend of mine. I lost contact with him years ago. Now he's just somebody that I used to know. :(

4. FERS's friend ShadowRose Darkblade will also be giving input in this story. I'm thinking of abbreviating her name as SRDB, but that makes no sense.

5. I got the idea for this 'Interesting Facts' list from the fan fiction 'Smash Generation', so I can't take too much credit for the idea.

FERS: That was too long.

Wolfdude: I don't care. What I want to know is, WHAT KIND OF CO-WRITER ARE YOU! You haven't done any writing or co-ing.

FERS: Hey! I let you use Sasha! And I'm proofreading your chapters for you. So, stop your complaining.

Wolfdude: Whatever, I'm still angry with you.

FERS: Will a cookie cheer you up?

Wolfdude: COOKIES! Gimme gimme gimme!

FERS: Fetch!

Wolfdude: HOORAY!(chases cookies, eats them, and runs back.) Mmm, that was good. Where was I?

FERS: You were about to start begging for reviews.

Wolfdude: Oh yeah! Please review. PLEEEAASSSE! The three coms are always accepted.

FERS: The three coms?

Wolfdude: Comments, compliments and complaints.

FERS: Oh.

Wolfdude: One last thing, if you have any suggestions for characters you'd like me to add into my fic, your deadline to tell me is until I update my next chapter. You can review or pm me. Once my next chapter is out, it will be too late…

See you next time!


	3. Meet the Newcomers

Wolfdude: It's time for chapter three! Do you have any suggestions, FERS?

FERS: Yes, I do have an idea.

Wolfdude: Really? What is it?

FERS: (whispers in his ear)

Wolfdude: That's a great idea! Thanks FERS!

FERS: You're welcome. Will you stop calling me FERS now?

Wolfdude: Nope.

FERS: Dammit.

Wolfdude: I got a suggestion from someone (whose name will remain anonymous) to add Ichigo or Naruto. I don't think I'll add them in. I think Ichigo is too overpowered and I just can't think of how to fit Naruto into the group. He also suggested I should add a few more girl fighters. I am going to do that.

He asked if I was going to have items. No, I'm not. I'm going to make the fighting more realistic, not like the Super Smash Bros Brawl fights are where items magically appear out of nowhere. So that's that.

FERS: Stop talking and start the episode!

Super Smash Bros Combat Evolved

Chapter Three: Meet the Newcomers

Ranma followed the others into a room with a group of people already gathered there. He quickly counted sixteen people already there.

Roy called the attention of everyone in the room. "Alright, everyone is here now. Just wait here a few more minutes while we finish up last minute preparations." He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Ranma looked around the room. There were definitely some strange characters in the room. Some of them looked like animals with human posture. Others looked pretty normal compared to the others. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down by a wall. He figured he could get to know them more later. For now, he could just sit back and wait for someone to come get him. He closed his eyes and started meditating to pass the time.

His attempt at meditation was broken as he felt someone poke his arm. He opened his eyes to find an animal-like creature looking at him. It was standing on it's hind legs and it still had to tilt it's head up to look Ranma in the eyes.

It resembled some sort of canine. It was covered in mostly blue fur, except in some places where it was black. It had black fur across it's orange eyes that made it look like it was wearing a mask. It had a bone-like substance on it's arms. It also had a blue tail that was wagging excitedly behind it. The only clothing it had was an orange scarf around it's neck.

It smiled brightly and spoke in a childish voice. "Hi!"

Ranma wasn't sure what to make of the strange animalistic creature, so he simply replied by saying hi back. "Hi."

"I'm Riolu. You're Ranma, right?" It asked. Ranma nodded his head. "I saw earlier. You're the guy that turns into a girl. I think that's really cool!"

"Um…thanks, I guess" He was scratching the back of his head nervously. "Hey, no offense, but, what are you?" Ranma knew there were fighters from other worlds here, but that doesn't mean he knew what species they were.

"I'm a Riolu." It answered simply.

"I thought that was your name."

The Riolu slapped itself in the face. "Oops, I'm sorry. I keep forgetting, not everyone here knows about pokemon."

"Pokemon?"

"I'm from the world of pokemon." It explained. "A pokemon is creature with special abilities that normal humans don't have. There are hundreds of different species of them. I'm a Riolu. Pokemon don't usually have names, but sometimes humans give pokemon nicknames to tell them apart. Some people make friends with pokemon and train them to be strong. They're called pokemon trainers."

She pointed across the room to a girl with brown hair wearing a blue bandana. "That's Sapphire. She's a trainer."

Ranma was listening to the explanation intently. After all, he wanted to know as much as he could about the other fighters. "Okay, if she's a pokemon trainer, than where's her pokemon?"

The Riolu happily answered the question. "Pokemon trainers usually keep their pokemon in pokeballs. They were invented to contain a pokemon in a small space without causing inconvenience to the pokemon or the trainer. I don't know how it feels to be inside one of those things. It's strange how they can fit big pokemon in such a small thing."

Ranma was thinking to himself. _'That reminds me of Mouse's hidden weapons technique. Except he uses it to store objects, not people.' _There was something that still bothered Ranma though. "Why don't you guys have your own names?"

Riolu paused and thought about what it was going to say next. "Well, pokemon don't usually need their own names." Then it thought of something. "Do you have creatures like pokemon in you're world?"

"Yeah, but they don't have any special abilities in our world. Why?"

"Does every single one of them have a special name?" It asked.

"No, only the ones that people keep as pets." Then, understanding came into Ranma's head. "Oh, I get it. You don't have a name because no one gave you one."

Riolu nodded it's head. "Yep" Then, it seemed to have an idea. "Hey! Why don't you give me a name!"

Ranma wasn't expecting the question. "Name you? But, why me? We just met."

"I like your aura. It makes me feel happy." It replied.

"My aura?"

"Riolu have the power to sense aura." They both turned their heads to Noah. "When someone has an aura that's similar to theirs, they tend to form a bond with that person."

Ranma looked skeptical. "Oh yeah? How do you know?"

The wolf boy held up the booklet with the list of the Smashers. "Did anybody even bother to read this?" They both nodded their heads. Noah sighed. "Well, it wants you to name it. Are you really going to turn down the kid?"

Ranma looked at Riolu, who was giving him the puppy dog eyes at the moment. It was extremely effective, considering it was a puppy in a way. The pig-tailed martial artist didn't stand a chance. "Alright, I'll think of something." Ranma thought for a few seconds before realizing something. He didn't know the Riolu's gender. "Uh… are you a boy, or a girl." He asked awkwardly.

"A girl." It…I mean, she answered.

"Okay, what's a good name for a girl?" He asked himself. Ranma thought hard and long on a name for the Riolu before something finally came to him. "How about Yoiko?"

"Yoiko? Yoiko." The Riolu repeated the name several times to herself. Than she gave a bright smile. "I like it!"

Ranma smiled back at the newly named Riolu. "That's nice, I'm glad you like it."

Noah crouched down next to him. "Where'd you come up with that name?"

Ranma sighed. "Long story, don't ask."

Before anything else could be said, the door opened. Everyone in the room turned their heads to the person who walked in. The person who walked in looked like a pink ball. It had big green eyes and cat-like ears that unnerved Ranma for a second. She spoke with a high-pitched voice. "Alright everyone, it's time to head on out."

"Where are we going now?" Asked Inuyasha.

"We're going to the ball room for the introduction of all the newcomers. I'm Jigglypuff. I'll be your escort."

"Introductions?" Ranma asked.

"Yep. You'll go up on stage and the announcer will introduce you to the rest of the smashers."

'_Sounds simple enough.' _Ranma thought.

The group followed Jigglypuff to a large room filled with a variety of people. On one side of the room, there was a stage. The newcomers were led to the stage. Jigglypuff told them all to stand in a line and wait to be called. Soon, everyone was settled and they were ready to start.

The door to the ballroom opened and two very peculiar people came out. By 'people', I mean two giant hands! The hands floated up to the stage. The right hand hovered in the middle while the left hand hovered to the side. "Hello everyone." Greeted the hand.

Ranma remembered what Roy said about their boss's name being 'Master Hand', but he assumed it was just a nickname or something. _'I guess it wasn't a nickname after all.' _Thought Ranma.

Meanwhile, the hand continued. "We are gathered here today to welcome the new generation of smashers. These twenty young fighters have proven themselves to be some of the best in their worlds. Me and Crazy Hand have hand picked these fighters from the billions that exist in their own world. I expect you all to treat them with the same dignity and respect that you treat each other with. Now is the time to introduce the new coming smashers. Due to some…circumstances…Jigglypuff will be introducing them."

"Circumstances?" Link asked to Pichu, who was sitting next to him.

"Jigglypuff threatened to go onstage and sing if they didn't let her announce the newcomers." He replied.

Jigglypuff stepped up to the stage and started speaking through a microphone. "Hello everybody! As all of you should know by now, I'm Jigglypuff. As one of the only people here who have read the profiles, I'll be introducing the newcomers!"

"Now, for our first new smasher! He may be small, but he's tough. Not to mention one of the most resourceful guys on this side of Dreamland. It's Waddle Dee!" As soon as she finished, a brown, mouthless creature as small as Jigglypuff stepped up to the middle. He had a blue bandana on his head and a spear strapped to his back. "Go ahead, introduce yourself and go sit with the others in the audience."

He looked a bit nervous, although, it was hard to tell since he had no mouth. He simply waved his hand and said, "Hi." Then he went into the crowd to join another round pink creature.

Jigglypuff continued. "Alright folks, next up are newcomers from the Mushroom Kingdom! Mushroom Kingdom fighter number one. She may be a princess, but her attitude doesn't show it. This girl's so strong, she sent Bowser flying once! Please welcome Princess Daisy!" A girl with brown, shoulder-length hair stepped up. She wore an orange dress and she had a crown on her head. At first glance, she looked like the definition of lady-like, but Ranma's experience with girls showed him that Daisy was far from it.

Daisy gave a bright, confident smile and waved her hands in the air. "Hey guys! It's nice to be here!" Ranma could tell by her voice that she was more of a tomboy then her appearance showed. The princess stepped off the stage and sat next to Peach.

"Time for the next smasher. He's sneaky, he crafty, and he'll do anything to get what he wants. It's Wario's good friend, Waluigi!" A tall, skinny man with a zigzag mustache walked up. He wore a purple shirt and dark purple overalls. He had a purple hat that had an upside-down 'L' on it.

He gave everyone one a sinister looking smirk that just screams 'I'm better than you in every way'. He didn't say anything, he just walked to the audience and sat next to a guy who looked somewhat similar to him. Except this man had a yellow shirt and hat with a 'W' on it. He looked both fat and muscular at the same time.

"The next fighter is sneaky, strong, and even kind of cute. He's the prince of the Koopa clan. It's Bowser Jr!" A small, strange looking creature walked up. The best way Ranma could describe him was a cross between a dragon and a turtle.

The little Koopa kid was jumping up and down excitedly. "Yeah! I'm gonna show you all how tough I really am!"

From the audience, a creature that looked like a bigger version of Bowser Jr was laughing. Ranma assumed this was the original Bowser. "Gwahaha! That's my boy! Come here!" The little Koopa jumped off the stage and took a seat next to his dad.

"That's all the newcomers from the Mushroom Kingdom! Now, it's time to move on to fighters from the planet Mobius! First up is Sonic's ally and best friend. He's not the best fighter around, but he's a wiz when it comes to building and fixing stuff. Please welcome Miles Prower, or as we like to call him, Tails!" An anthropomorphic fox with two tails stepped up.

"Hi everyone. I'm Tails. Glad to be here!" He spun his tails around like a helicopter and hovered over to Sonic.

"Our next newcomer is a good friend and rival of Sonic. He's so strong he could probably match Bowser's strength! Say hello to Knuckles the Echidna!" A red furred anthropomorphic echidna stepped up to the center.

He slammed his fist into his palm. "Alright, listen up! I'm here to show that I'm better than Sonic. I'll show you all that I-"

"Times up!" Jigglypuff tackled him into the audience. "Next up is another Hedgehog. She's pretty fast and deadly with her hammer. Say hi to Amy Rose!" A hedgehog with a red dress and pink hair stepped forward.

She had bright smile on her face. "Hi everyone! It's great that I get to be here with you guys!" She jumped off the stage, ran over to Sonic, and gave him a hug that reminded Ranma of Shampoo.

"Here we have another hedgehog. Sometimes he's on the side of good and sometimes he's a villain. I'm surprised he agreed to come in the first place! It's Shadow the Hedgehog!" A hedgehog that looked very much like Sonic walked up to the center with his arms crossed. His fur was black with some red streaks in it.

He didn't say anything. He just turned his head away from the audience in an uncaring gesture and walked off the stage.

"If you think there's too many hedgehogs here already, then you're going to be disappointed. This hedgehog is from the future! He can also use psychokinesis! That means he can move things with his mind! Welcome, Silver the Hedgehog!" Another hedgehog that looked similar to Sonic hovered to the front of the stage. His fur was a shiny white color.

"I'm Silver. Nice to meet you all." He hovered to the audience and took a seat next to Shadow.

"That's all the newcomers from Mobius. Let's move on to a new fighter from the Lylat system. This fox is pretty and tough! She also has psychic powers! Everyone, meet Krystal!" An anthropomorphic female fox walked up. She had blue fur and had some sort of staff strapped on her back.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you all." Krystal went to the audience and sat next to another boy fox.

"That's the only newcomer from Lylat. Now, let's move on to the newcomers from the world of Pokemon! That's where I'm from! The first one is another pokemon trainer. She's from the Hoenn region. Her dad is a famous pokemon professor. Say hello to Sapphire Birch." The girl Ranma saw earlier in the waiting room stepped forward.

"Hey everyone! Glad to meet you all!" She jumped off the stage and took a seat next to a boy wearing a red hat.

"Do you think we have too many pokemon here? Well we're going to get one more! She's strong, fast, and all around adorable. It's the pre-evolution of Lucario. Please welcome Rio-" Yoiko stepped up to Jigglypuff and whispered something in her ear. "Uh…Please welcome Yoiko the Riolu!"

Yoiko turned to Ranma and gave him a bright smile, then she started waving her arms excitedly. "Hi!" She jumped off the stage and sat next to Sapphire.

"Those were the fighters from familiar worlds. The rest of the newcomers are from worlds we haven't heard of yet. First up is a boy from the world of Disney! He grew up on an island in the middle of an ocean. He has some magic powers and a special weapon. Everyone, say hi to Sora!" A boy with spiky brown hair walked up. He held his arm out and there was a golden flash of light. When the light died down, he was holding something that looked like a giant key.

"Hey guys. I'm Sora. Nice ta meet you!" The key disappeared in another flash of light and he sat down in a random spot in the audience.

"Now, for our next smasher. She's a princess who ran away from home. She knows magic, she can control water, and she can even turn into a fox. It's Sasha Lee!" Sasha ran up and started waving her hands.

"Hey everyone! It's me Sasha! I hope you're all glad to see me!" She jumped down, ran over to a small, yellow creature with a lightning-shaped tail, and gave him a hug like he was a teddy bear.

"Our next smasher is a friend and guardian of Sasha. It's his duty to protect her and keep her out of trouble. He sure has his hands full with her. Say hi to Kyon Shadowwalker!" A teenage boy with platinum blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a black trench coat, black shirt, black pants, black boots, and black gloves.

He looked at the audience with an uncaring look and stepped off the stage. He walked over to the wall that was near Sasha and leaned on it with his arms crossed.

"Okay, next! I'm sure many of you remember this guy from the incident earlier. He has a curse that changes his gender and an irrational fear of housecats! So many weird things have happened to him that they couldn't fit it all into the profile! Give a warm welcome to Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma walked up to the center. He wasn't quite sure what to do, so he just settled for waving his hand. "Hey." He walked into the audience. He saw Roy sitting down near the back and walked over to him. Ranma barely knew any of the smashers and out of the few he did know, Roy seemed like one of the nicest guy there.

"Well, Ranma. Now you're officially a part of the smash gang."

Yoiko ran over to them with a bright smile on her face. "Yay! We're smashers now!"

"Yep, we sure are." Ranma smiled back at the young Riolu. _'Seeing her so happy makes me feel happy too. It must be part of that aura connection thing Noah was talking about.' _Jigglypuff's voice brought Ranma's attention back to the stage.

"Our next fighter is from the same world as Ranma. Except he's from five hundred years in the past! His dad was a powerful dog demon and his mom was a regular human. That makes him a half demon. Welcome to the smash gang Inuyasha!" The half demon walked forward and stepped into the audience without saying a word.

"My, we sure have some silent newcomers this year. But I'm sure this next guy will be anything BUT silent. He's a pirate, but he doesn't act like it in the least. He ate a cursed fruit that turned his entire body into rubber! Please welcome Monkey D. Luffy!"…silence. "Um, hello? Luffy?"

There was nothing but silence until the sound of snoring was heard. It was coming from the guy standing next to Noah on stage. He had black hair and he was wearing a straw hat. He also seemed to have the ability to sleep while standing up.

Jigglypuff was furious. She puffed up angrily, making her look almost twice her actual size, which still wasn't very big. "So, you think my announcing is boring?! I thought if my singing bored people, then maybe I should give announcing a try. But if that bores you, maybe I should go back to singing!" All of the brawl generation fighters covered their ears as if a load of dynamite was about to go off.

Jigglypuff took in a great breath and started screaming. The scream was extremely loud and high pitched. If there was any glass in the room, it would definitely be broken by now. Everyone in the room was covering their ears in pain. By the time she stopped, everyone's ears were ringing. The more hearing sensitive fighters were still clutching their ears in pain. On the positive side, Luffy was awake.

"What…was…that?" Ranma asked Roy.

That was Jigglypuff's Hyper Voice attack. When she sings, she accidentally uses an attack. It's either sing, which puts people to sleep, or Hyper Voice which does…that."

"Hey, who's making all the noise?!" Luffy asked as he woke up.

"Oh, so NOW you're awake." She grabbed Luffy with her stubby arms and hurled him off the stage and into the wall on the other side of the room. "Now that he's out of the way, let's move on. Our next fighter is a samurai, but he's a real softie. His sword's blade is on the wrong side of the curve! Say hello to Kenshin Himora!" A samurai-looking guy with red hair wrapped up in a ponytail walked forward with a bright smile on his face, as if Jigglypuff's outburst never happened. He also had an X shaped scar on his face.

"Hello. My name is Kenshin. It's good to meet all of you." He walked down and took a random seat in the audience.

"It's time to introduce our last newcomer. Do you think those ears and tail look cute? Well he comes from a tribe of people just like him. He's the son of the chief, not to mention the prodigy of the clan. Say hello to our last newcomer, Noah!" The wolf boy stepped forward.

He still had an uncaring look about him, but he had the courtesy to wave his hand and say, "Hi." He walked down and took a seat next to Ranma.

"Now that the introductions are over, I'm turning authority back over to Master Hand." MH hovered to the middle of the stage from where he was watching with Crazy Hand. CH had fallen asleep awhile ago, which would explain the lack of chaos.

"Thank you Jigglypuff. I would like to start by say that I'm proud of each and every one of you. Ever since I brought together the first twelve smashers, I've had hopes that…"

Ranma was finding it hard to pay attention to the giant hand's speech. Falco leaned back from his spot in front of him. "Listen kid. You might want to make yourself comfy. This'll take awhile. He gave this speech last time too."

Ranma looked around to find that barely anyone was paying attention to the speech. Many of them were just sleeping through it. Sasha was still hugging the yellow creature, except now, she was hugging another one that was slightly smaller and with a tinier tail.

A man that looked like a skinnier, taller, and greener version of Mario, was playing a game of poker with Bowser, Wario, Waluigi, and a guy with pointy ears, green clothes, and blond hair.

Two guys were sitting with their legs crossed and their eyes closed. One of them was pink and had a long purple tail. The other looked like an older version of Yoiko. Ranma wasn't sure if they were meditating, or just sleeping.

Two kids wearing fur coats were sitting down, playing a game of chess. Two other kids were watching. They looked like younger versions of the pointy eared guy playing poker.

Knuckles and Sonic were having an argument about who would win in a fight. Well, more like Knuckles was arguing and Sonic was taunting.

Peach and Daisy were playing games with Bowser Jr and Kirby.

The only ones who actually seemed to be paying attention were a brunette with pointy ears, some sort of robot, Tails, Kenshin, Waddle Dee, and a guy who looked just like Mario in a doctor outfit.

Yoiko was leaning on Ranma's arm, asleep. Ranma shrugged his shoulders and leaned back to take a nap.

When he woke up again, MH was still talking. He yawned and looked at Roy. "How long was I asleep?" He looked down at himself and turned back to the swordsman. "And why am I a girl?"

"The answer to your first question, two hours." He responded.

"And that guy is STILL talking?"

"Yep. As for your second question. Sasha got bored and started changing you back and forth to pass the time."

Ranma frowned at the thought of the crazy sorceress using her as a toy. "Where is she now?"

Roy pointed passed the martial artist. Ranma turned her head to find Sasha jumping up and down, trying to reach a piece of glass that was being suspended from the ceiling by a string. "Shiny! Shiny! Shiny! I want it!"

"Kyon made sure she'd stay distracted for a while. Anyway, look up there. Master Hand is about to get to the interesting stuff."

Ranma did so. "Now, I want to discuss what we're going to be doing in the upcoming two weeks. We are going to have a competition to celebrate the new generation of smashers. Everyone will be split into twenty teams, each consisting of three fighters. Each of you will be transported into a special area that me and Crazy Hand have picked out. We call this area, the Combat Woods. The area is made up of mostly forest with mountain, grassy plain, and beachside terrains mixed in. Each team will be here for three days."

"The five teams who scored the most wins will move on to the next segment. One more smasher will be added to the fifteen team members. The fighter who defeats the most opponents, who is not a part of the five winning teams, will move on to the last segment without the rest of his or her team. In the second segment, the teams will be dispersed and split up into standard tournament rules in which two fighters face off and the winner moves on to the next round."

"The winner of the competition will be rewarded with one hundred thousand smash credits and a chaos emerald that was loaned to us by Sonic. If newcomers have any questions, please ask one of the veteran fighters. The team arrangement will be displayed on the bulletin board in the main room. Good luck to all of you and I hope all of the newcomers enjoy your time here at smash mansion. You are free to go now."

Ranma let out a sigh. "Finally. I thought he'd never stop."

Roy laughed a little at her remark. "Yeah. Hey, let's go check out the team roster."

Ranma nodded her head and followed Roy out the door with Yoiko following them.

End of Chapter

Interesting Facts:

1. It was FERS's idea to have the smashers ignore MH's speech. It sounded funny, so I did it.

2. Sora was suggested to me by FERS. I was going to have Roxas too, but I decided to add Luffy instead.

3. Kyon is property of ShadowRoseDarkBlade and FERS.

4. The name Yoiko came from a chapter in the Ranma manga where Ranma posed as Ryoga's long lost sister he never knew about.

5. Riolu is one of my favorite pokemon.

6. The part about Daisy sending Bowser flying is a reference to one of the Mario Party games, where Daisy smacked him hard enough to send him flying just for getting in her way.

7. When I made the summary for this fic, I wasn't trying to imply that JUST anime characters were joining the gang. I just want to clear that up.

8. Smash credits will be explained more later. They're basically the smash world's version of money.

Wolfdude: Hooray! It's done! I hit 4,000 words with this one!

FERS: great…=(.

Wolfdude: I'm still disappointed that no one's reviewed yet.

FERS: I reviewed!

Wolfdude: Yeah, I want you to stop.

FERS: What?! Why?

Wolfdude: Cause every time you review, it makes me sad that the only one doing it is the person I'm talking to.

FERS: Fine! Be that way! I'm going to go sulk while eating some pie. GOOD DAY TO YOU SIR!

Wolfdude: Please review. I don't know how good I'm doing unless you review. At least comment on how you like my list of newcomers. If you don't review, I'll lose motivation and I might not be able to continue.

See you next time!


	4. Tour of the Mansion

Wolfdude: Hooray! Chapter four!

FERS: Hooray! Review time!

Wolfdude: Thanks for the positive review! And to answer your question, yes, Sapphire does look like May. Also, Red and Sapphire will each have six pokemon instead of three. I always thought tough trainers like them should have more than just three pokemon. So they'll have six, but they only use one pokemon when they're in an official smash battle. As for what those pokemon will be, wait and find out!

And sorry if my descriptions aren't very descriptive. I'm bad with details.

FERS: Talk, no more! Fanfic, now!

Super Smash Bros Combat Evolved

Chapter Four: Tour of the Mansion

It has been very peaceful in Nerima, ever since Ranma left to join the Smash Gang. Yes, it has been a very peaceful two and a half hours. But, just like all peace in Nerima, it had to end eventually.

(Knock, knock, knock)

"Yes, who is it?" Kasumi asked as she opened the front door. "Oh, Shampoo. It's nice to see you."

The purple-haired Amazon smiled brightly at the eldest Tendo Sibling. "Nihao! Shampoo come to bring Airen too too delicious Ramen!"

Kasumi frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, Shampoo, but Ranma left here a few hours ago."

"Where he go? Did violent girl be mean again?!"

"No, he went to join a group of strong fighters, like himself." She replied.

"Where is group?!" The Amazon half asked, half demanded.

"Um…I think it was in another dimension. That's what the brochure said anyway. Oh! Here, you can have this." Kasumi reached into her pocket and pulled out a brochure. "I made a copy, so I don't need this one."

Shampoo gratefully took the paper and left on her bicycle to head back to the Cat Café. When she got there, she gave the brochure to Cologne, her great-grandmother. The old woman read over it quickly, then handed it back to Shampoo. "Close the restaurant Shampoo, I'm going to need you and Mousse to run some errands for me."

"What Great-grandmother plan on doing?" She asked curiously.

"We're going to be giving Son-in-law a visit." The old woman replied.

"Great-grandmother can cross dimensions?"

"If I can require the right ingredients, then yes. Now, go close up."

"Right."

(Meanwhile, at Smash Mansion)

Ranma was looking at the bulletin board in disbelief. "No way…"

Roy was standing next to him, also looking at the roster. "It sure is a coincidence, isn't it?"

On the board, there were several sections. There was the list of newcomers, the sleeping arrangements, some upcoming events, and the team roster. The two redheads were currently looking at the team arrangement for team 12. The fighters it listed were Ranma Saotome, Noah Okan, and Riolu. The word 'Riolu' was scribbled out and 'Yoiko' was written next to it.

The Riolu was currently hopping up and down. "Yay! We get to be on the same team! Isn't that great Ranma?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head and turned to Roy. "Did that big hand guy do this on purpose?"

Roy scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure."

"I know!" The two redheads looked down to see one of the little yellow creatures that Sasha was hugging earlier. "Master Hand had Crazy Hand pick the teams. If Crazy Hand picks the teams, you KNOW they're going to be random."

"Hey Pichu. How do you and Pikachu always know about this stuff?" Roy asked.

"We're mouse pokemon. We snoop around a lot, so we learn lots of stuff!"

"Huh, I guess that makes sense." He looked back at the roster. "Hey! How come Wario and Waluigi are on the same team?" He looked over at the tall, skinny guy that was Waluigi. "If Crazy Hand picked the teams, then why are you two together! That's not random, it's just the way you want it."

Waluigi gave a sinister smirk and said. "I…pulled a few strings."

(Flashback)

Waluigi was talking with Crazy Hand. "So, that's the deal. You put me and Wario on the same team, and I give you these bags of candy."

Crazy Hand seemed to be thinking about it. "Well, I don't know. That would be cheating and GIMME THE CANDY!" He slammed himself into the bag of candy and miraculously, started eating it without a mouth.

"I believe we have ourselves a deal."

(End Flashback)

"That figures." Said Roy. "Anyways, you can worry about your teams later, right now, Ranma, you should find out what room you'll be staying in."

"Right." The redheaded girl in question replied. She looked back up at the board. "Let's see. My room number is…Room 27. And it looks like my roommate's gonna be Noah! Did that Crazy Hand guy pick this too?"

Pichu shook his head. "No. Master Hand chooses the sleeping arrangements. He pairs roommates together by how well they'd get along."

"Who's my roommate?" Yoiko asked, excitedly.

"You're with Sapphire." Roy replied.

"Cool! I like Sapphire. She's really nice!"

"Hey, Roy. Can you help me find my room?" Ranma asked.

"Sure. Follow me." Ranma and Noah followed Roy up the master stairway.

"By the way. You mind if I ask a few questions, Roy?"

"Sure, Ranma. What do you want to know?"

"First of all, what are 'smash credits'?"

"That's simple." He replied. "Smash credits are basically the Smash Realm's form of currency. This world was made by Master Hand and Crazy Hand. When they created it, they made towns and cities all around. These towns have their very own communities in them. They earn smash credit's the way normal people earn money, by getting jobs and stuff. It's easy for a Smasher to get smash credits. We earn them by participating in matches, winning tournaments, completing special challenges, or just helping out with chores. Plus, if you decide to go back to your homeworld, Master Hand will transfer your smash credits into your world's normal currency. That way, you can use the money you earn here in your world."

"That's cool." Ranma replied. "So, what about that 'Chaos Emerald' thing?"

"Hmm, that might be a bit more difficult. I don't know much about them myself. It's a special gem that exists in Sonic's world. There are seven in all. Each one possesses great power. If you have all seven, you're supposed to become all-powerful." He explained.

"It sounds pretty dangerous to just give it away as a prize." Ranma said.

"Don't worry. In the right hands, the Chaos Emeralds can help keep the peace. Kinda ironic that CHAOS Emeralds can bring order. Don't you think?" Roy asked with a smile.

Ranma returned the smile. "Yeah. That is pretty funny."

They took a right and walked down the hall. On either side of the hall, there were doors with numbers on them. The even numbered doors were on the left, while the odd numbered doors were on the right. The small group soon stopped at a door with the number '27' on it.

"Well, here we are." stated Roy. "Room 27. You two can check it out if you want. I'll take Yoiko to her room." He continued down the hall with the Riolu following happily.

The short, redheaded girl opened the door to the room and stepped in. It was definitely something.

The room itself was about as big as the guest room he stayed in at the Tendo Dojo. However, it was much more luxurious. It had two large beds, one on each side of the room. Beside the bed, there was a desk with a computer on it. Ranma decided she'd ask about it later. There was also a dresser next to the desk for clothes and other things.

On the right side of the room near the bed, there was a door. To Ranma's great relief, the door lead to their room's own personal bathroom. She really didn't want to think about what would happen if she had to share a bathroom with the others. There was Noah, but he definitely didn't seem like the pervert type.

Ranma looked behind her to look at the wolf-boy, who had also walked in. "Hey. You don't mind if I take the bed next to the bathroom, do you? I have a feeling I'll need it more than you. Especially with that Sasha chick around."

Noah just shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Go ahead."

Ranma walked over to her bed and put her bag of belongings down on it. She didn't have much. After all, when you've lived on the road all your life, you don't tend to have many personal belongings. It was mostly a couple pairs of her black pants and different colored Chinese shirts. She also had a scrapbook that Kasumi made for her for her seventeenth birthday. It contained many pictures of times Ranma had spent with the Tendo family and her other 'friends'.

She looked over at Noah to find that he hadn't brought much, himself. Just a few pairs of clothes, some scrolls, and a few paintings that were framed with wood.

Ranma stared at him for a few minutes before deciding to go change back into a guy again.

She turned away from the wolf-boy and headed into the bathroom. It consisted of two rooms. The first one was a small room with a counter on the left wall. The counter had two sinks. The wall behind the counter was nothing but a large mirror. There were several racks on the right side with a few folded up towels stacked on them. There were also two baskets for putting dirty laundry in.

She slid the second door open to look at the bathing area. In the left corner, there was a bathtub that could easily fit a few people in it. To the right, there was a shower stall. It had a sliding glass opening with a curtain on the outside to provide privacy.

Deciding she didn't need to take a bath just to return to her male form, Ranma went back to the changing room and turned to sink on. She turned the handle so that hot water would come out. When she decided it was hot enough, she splashed herself with some, returning to being a guy.

He walked back into the bedroom. Noah was laying on the bed in a relaxed position. "So, Noah, what's it like back in your world?" He asked in an attempt to make conversation.

"I don't really wanna talk about it." He replied.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "Okay. I guess I'll just go look around the mansion a bit. Wanna come?"

"No thanks."

Ranma walked out the door and started walking back towards the main room. When he made it to the master staircase, he ran into another one of the smashers. This one was unfamiliar to Ranma.

He was wearing a light blue tunic with a pair of dark blue pants. He wore a belt around his waist. Attached to the belt was a sheath holding a sword in it. He was wearing a tiara on top of his short blue hair. He also wore a long cape that almost touched the ground.

"Hi." He greeted. "You're Ranma, right? My name's Marth."

"Hi." Ranma replied back.

"I saw you talking to Roy earlier. Do you know him?" Marth asked.

Ranma shook his head. "No, but he seems like a really nice guy, and I don't want to make a bad impression on my first day here." Ranma let out a sigh. "I do that way to much back home."

The swordsman nodded his head. "Don't worry. We all get along here. Most of the time anyway. I'm sure the other newcomers are just as nervous as you are."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Ranma agreed. "Of course, it would be a lot easier if I didn't change gender at a splash of water. I bet no one else here does that."

"Well, just so you know, I can sympathize with you." Marth told him.

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How?"

The blunette man looked away from him. "Well, you see, some people think that I'm a bit…girly."

"It might have something to do with the fact that you're wearing a tiara." Ranma stated bluntly.

"This tiara belonged to my sister." He replied in a sad voice. "She gave it to me before she died."

Now it was Ranma's turn to look away. "Oh…sorry. I didn't know. I didn't mean to…" He trailed off.

Marth put his hand on Ranma's shoulder. "It's okay. I can't be depressed about it forever." His mood suddenly turned brighter. "So, Ranma. Wanna have a tour of the mansion?"

Ranma's mood also brightened at the swordsman's question. "Yeah, thanks. I doubt I'll be able to figure this whole place out on my own. It would be a big help."

"Alright then. Let's get started."

(Back in Nerima)

"Great Grandmother! This be last ingredient, yes?" A curious and excited Shampoo asked as she handed Cologne the ingredient.

"Yes, Shampoo. This just what I need." She replied. The short old lady was currently standing in front of a large black pot in a small dark room. The pot was filled with a sickly green glowing liquid. Cologne was stirring the green substance using her staff. She paused to take the ingredient from her great-granddaughter and put it into the pot before she started stirring again.

The scene was giving Shampoo goosebumps. "Great-grandmother, Is dimension-crossing thing ready yet? It look too too scary."

Cologne looked back at her. "Hmm? This isn't the dimension-crossing device. This is a new recipe for Ramen that I've been working on. Don't worry, it tastes better than it looks. Here, try some." She poured some of the pot's contents into a bowl and handed it to Shampoo.

The purple-haired Amazon reluctantly tried some. Her eyes widened as she tasted the ramen. "Is delicious!"

Cologne nodded her head in satisfaction. "Anyway, the device is being prepared in the next room." She lead her great-granddaughter into the room next to the one they were just in. Inside this room, was another big black pot with a glowing liquid in it, except this liquid was bight blue instead of green. Mousse was standing in front of this pot. He was holding a Chinese-style sword.

Mousse looked at the two who just walked in. "Are we ready to start?" He asked Cologne.

The elder nodded her head. "Yes, let's get started."

(Later, Back at Smash Mansion)

It turns out Smash Mansion was bigger than Ranma expected.

There were several floors in the mansion. The bottom floor was the tallest of the floors. The rooms there were mostly for entertainment and everyday needs. There was the living room, the kitchen, the dining room, the library, the ball room, and some small spare rooms, like the one that the newcomers waited in while the smashers took care of last-minute preparations.

The living room was much larger than most living rooms were. There were several couches facing a 5x8 ft flat screen TV set. Each cough was big enough to fit four average-sized people. When Ranma and Marth walked in, they saw a few of the smashers watching some anime that Sasha got from Ranma's world.

The Kitchen was also fairly bigger than normal kitchens. It looked like an ordinary one, except for a few differences. It had three refrigerators. One was labeled 'Kirby', another was labeled 'Yoshi'., and the last one was labeled 'everyone else'. When Ranma opened the last refrigerator. It was a lot bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Marth said as he looked into the refrigerator over Ranma's shoulder. "Master Hand made it like that so that the food supplies don't take up too much space."

"This reminds me of the hidden weapons technique." Ranma commented. "The idea is to use Ki to make space within space. I can use it, but I know a guy who's so good at it, it aint even funny."

Back in Nerima, Mousse sneezed.

"You'll find that many of the Smashers can perform this technique." Marth replied. (It's true. How do you think Link can carry around bombs, boomerangs, bows, and arrows all the time without anyone noticing?) "Sasha's backpack also has a similar affect."

"So, what's up with the other two refrigerators?" Ranma asked.

"Those are for Kirby and Yoshi. They eat A LOT. So Master Hand gave them each their own refrigerator."

"They really eat that much?" Ranma asked in amazement.

Marth nodded his head. "Yep. Come on. Let's continue on with the tour. They're about to start making a feast to celebrate the new generation."

The next room was the dining room. It was as big as the ballroom. It had three long tables set up, parallel from each other. The tables each had ten seats on each side. Marth informed Ranma that they usually just had smaller, round tables, but they set it up this way for the feast.

Ranma had already seen the ballroom, since it was where the newcomers were introduced, so they skipped that room and went on to the library. It was what one would expect from a library, full of shelves of books. There were wooden tables placed inbetween some of the groups of shelves for people to sit down and read.

Once they were done touring the first floor, they decided to head upstairs. The second floor was where all of the smashers slept and bathed. Marth told Ranma that all of the rooms were made the same, but if the smashers wanted to change it, then they could. He also told Ranma the use of the computers in their rooms.

They had several functions. They could be used to send messages to other smashers or to friends back in their world. You could use them to issue challenges to the other fighters. It can be used to look up info on the smashers, the other areas and towns in the Smash World, and even the worlds the other smashers are from. You can also order products on SmashBay (It's the Smash World's version of eBay!) using Smash Credits. Other than that, it had the uses of a regular computer.

The third floor was the most interesting to Ranma. It contained the training room, event rooms, sparring rooms, the teleporter room, and the observation room.

The training room, for all intents and purposes, was for training. There was exercising equipment spread out all over the place. The equipment included weights ranging from 5 lbs to 10,000 lbs, treadmills, different sized punching bags, and other stuff.

The event rooms were for different types of challenges that Master Hand and Crazy Hand thought up of (like the event mode in the game). There was a computer screen next to the door of each event room. The screen showed the different challenges and how many Smash Credits you'd get for completing it. All you had to do was pick the event and step into the room. Once you were inside, the computer would start the simulation of the event. The simulation ends when the person completes the challenge, decides to stop, or fails to complete it.

The sparring rooms were obviously for sparring. It was used when a fighter wanted a practice fight. The way it worked was similar to the event rooms. There was a screen on the wall. This one displayed different opponents you could fight and the areas you can fight on. Once you select those two things, you just step in the room and the computer will create a simulation of the scenario. This can be useful for training to fight a certain person.

The teleporter room was used for actual matches. When two or more smashers wanted to have a match, they reported to the teleporter room and they will be transported to the location of their desire. The teleporter itself looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. It was shaped like a cylinder. It was about 15 ft in diameter and 8 ft tall. It's base was glowing a bluish-white color. The walls were made out of a light blue glass. The roof of the teleporter was the part that looked like a machine. It was attached to the ceiling by a 2 ft diameter metal tube. There were wires and cables hooking up the machine to the ceiling.

There was a computer next to the cylinder-shaped teleporter that was used to set the controls.

The observation room was set up kind of like a theater. There were seats attached to the ground, facing several huge TV screens on the wall. Each screen displayed a match that was in session. Smashers could come here to watch their friends fight.

The only rooms in the floor above that were Master Hand's and his brother's personal offices. Ranma wanted to ask the big boss a question before continuing with the tour.

"Hey…uh…Master Hand, right?" Ranma asked the giant hand, who was currently sitting behind a large desk.

He looked up from his work to look at the pigtailed martial artist. "Ah, yes. Ranma Saotome! It's nice to meet you face to face, or in this case, face to hand" He said in a kind voice. "How are you enjoying my mansion so far?"

"It's pretty neat. A lot better than some of the other mansions I've been to. Not that I've been to very many." He replied.

"That's good. Is there something important you wanted to talk to me about?" MH asked.

Ranma scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, you know a lot about the different worlds, so I was just wondering if-"

"If I had a cure to your curse?" The hand finished. Ranma dumbly nodded his head. "I had a feeling you would ask that. I've already looked into it, and I can honestly say, no, there isn't a cure."

Ranma's eyes widened. "B-but what about water from the 'spring of drowned man'? That should work, shouldn't?"

MH shook his head. But since he was just a giant hand, it looked like he was shaking his whole body. "No. If you did that, it would just add a curse onto the one you already have. That means the curses will merge, and I'm sure you don't want that to happen, do you?"

Ranma's head sank in defeat, "I…guess not." He sighed and turned towards the door to leave, but Master Hand's voice stopped him.

"I don't have a cure for your curse, however, I may have a solution to your fear of cats." Ranma looked back at him in surprise. "There is a smasher here named Mewtwo. He has psychic powers. I think he may be able to help you conquer your fears. You should go see him when you have the time."

Ranma nodded his head. "Thanks. I will." With that, him and Marth left to finish their tour.

The rest of the tour was fairly short. They visited the attic, which had a bunch of old stuff that was put up there solely for the reason of preserving the past.

They also went down into the basement. The basement was like a big, underground laboratory. It was full of inventions and machines and stuff. It was also where all of the vehicles were parked. The vehicles could exit through a hatch that opened up in the ground above.

After the tour was over, everyone was called in for dinner. The meal was fairly uneventful. Ranma got to meet and talk to a few more of the smashers, and he found out just how much Kirby and Yoshi could eat. They ate up about two thirds of the entire feast! He also found out about Sonic's chilidog cravings, Mario's fascination of Italian food, and Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong's obsession of bananas.

After the feast was over, Ranma went back to the room that he shared with Noah. It was late evening now. The sun was just about to set over the horizon. It looked like Ranma's first day at Smash Mansion was going to end peacefully.

"Everyone! Everyone! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

Oh well, no such luck.

'Oh great. What's going on now?' Ranma thought as he got out of bed.

End of Chapter

Interesting Facts:

1. In case you couldn't tell, some of my ideas come from Game2002's fanfic.  
2. Some of the ideas for Smash Mansion's interior design came from the fanfic, Super Smash Bros Clash and Smash Generations.  
3. Other teams will be revealed in the future.  
4. Marth is one of the favorite characters of FERS and ShadowRose.  
5.I'm bad with details.  
6. Pichu and Pikachu are two of my favorite characters.

Wolfdude: OMG! Cliffhanger!

FERS: OMG! Marth finally appeared!

Wolfdude: OMG! What are we doing?!

FERS: OMG! I have no idea!

Noah: Both of you, be quiet.

Wolfdude and FERS: Awww…

Noah: Hey guys. I'm Noah. Please review while I tie these two up.


	5. Amazons in Smash World?

Wolfdude: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry if you think my updates are slow. I've been pretty busy lately.

FERS: Busy my foot! You've been playing Legend of Zelda and the Skyward Sword!

Wolfdude: What? That game is fun. Anyways, it wasn't just that. I had to deal with school and stuff. Besides, I'm here now and that's all that matters.

FERS: Alright. Now for those of you that reviewed…

Wolfdude: We really appreciate it! And as for why Ranma's mom wasn't in the first chapters…I'll be honest, I forgot.

FERS: You forgot? (Wolfdude nods his head sheepishly.) HOW COULD YOU FORGET! She's the mother of your favorite anime character!

Wolfdude: I know, and I feel like an idiot for it, but in my defense, I haven't read very much of the manga. My knowledge is mostly based off of the anime. Anyways, I have an excuse for Nodoka's absence. So read this chapter and find out.

FERS: Okay, and the other matter to discuss?

Wolfdude: I like MBenz28's idea of giving the pokemon trainers all of the pokemon from their respective regions, but giving them ALL of the pokemon would make them a bit over powered. I can give them a large portion of the pokemon in their region though. And one more thing. Rather than Red and Sapphire having a Squirtle and a Mudkip, they're going to have a Wartortle and a Marshtomp. I mean, if they have a Charizard and a Blaziken, there's no reason why they should have first evolution pokemon. I like the way you think. I would have never noticed Nodoka's absence without your help, so thanks!

FERS: Now that all of that is over, we can start the fic!

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ characters belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, SSB characters belong to Nintendo and other gaming companies. Inuyasha also belongs to Rumiko, I'm not sure who Kenshin belongs to, or Luffy, Sora belongs to whoever owns Kingdom Hearts, Yoiko's species belong to the pokemon guys, Sasha and Kyon belong to FERS and ShadowRose. Basically, the only thing I own is Noah.

Super Smash Bros Combat Evolved

Chapter 5: Amazons in Smash World?

(Nerima)

"I'm home!" Akane called out as she walked into her house. It was late evening right now. The sun was sitting just above the horizon. Akane entered the living room to find Nodoka Saotome, Ranma's mom, sitting down at the dining table. "Auntie Saotome! You're back!" She exclaimed in a mixture of joy and surprise. "I thought you wouldn't be back for another two days."

The Saotome matriarch looked at her son's fiancé. "Yes, but I wanted to get here before Ranma left to say goodbye to him, but I guess I was too late."

"Yeah, he left this morning. Sorry, Auntie." Akane apologized.

Nodoka let out a sigh, "That's okay. I've gone ten years without my son already, but at least this time we can see each other every once n awhile."

Akane nodded her head. "Yeah. So, how is your friend doing?"

Nodoka gave the Tendo girl a bright smile. "She's doing fine. She should be making a full recovery soon."

The blue haired girl returned the smile. "That's good to hear.

For those of you who are confused about just what is going on, Nodoka Saotome had been in another city for the past week, visiting her ill friend. Ranma had sent her a letter to see if she was okay with him leaving to go join the Smash crew. She sent a letter back, saying that it was okay as long as he remembered to visit. The Saotome Matriarch decided to come back to Nerima to see if she could say goodbye to her son in person. Unfortunately, she didn't get back in time.

Just then, Kasumi walked in from the kitchen. "Welcome back, Akane." She greeted politely. "Did you pick up the groceries I told you to get?"

Akane held up the bags of groceries that she had brought home with her. "Yep. So, did anything happen while I was out?"

"Well, Shampoo came by looking for Ranma earlier."

"Oh, really?" Akane huffed. "Well too bad for her, Ranma's in a whole other world right now." Although her and Shampoo had been getting along more since the incident at Mt Phoenix, they were still archenemies when it came to Ranma's affection. The fact that the amazon was partially responsible for crashing her and Ranma's wedding didn't help either, but Akane admitted that it was probably for the best. She wasn't sure if she was ready to get married yet. She wasn't even sure if it was a good idea back then. She was almost glad when the wedding got crashed. "So, what did you tell her?"

"I told her that Ranma went to join a group of fighters in another world." Kasumi replied. "I also gave her a copy of the brochure."

"Don't you think you might of given her too much info, Sis?" Nabiki asked as she walked in.

Akane turned to her brown haired sister with a confused look on her face. "Why? It's not like she has any way of traveling through dimensions."

Nabiki shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe, maybe not, but I walked by the Cat Café today and they were closed. They only close up when something important is going on."

"Well, in any case, I'm sure my manly son can take care of things if anything goes wrong." Nodoka said. "And even if he can't, he has friends over there that can help him out."

Akane nodded her head. "You're right, Auntie. I'm sure there's nothing to worry about."

(Back at Smash Mansion)

"Everyone! Everyone! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

Mario opened the door to the room he shared with his brother, Luigi. "Pichu? What's-a wrong?"

"Someone's entered the Smash World without permission!" He stated frantically.

"Oh? And just how would you know that? How do we know your not just playing some joke on us?" Wolf O'Donnell, an anthropomorphic wolf, asked the little mouse pokemon.

"I'm not playing a joke! I swear! I would never do that!"

"What about last month when you messed with my reflector?" He accused. "While I was fighting Samus, I tried to repel her laser cannon and it EXPLODED IN MY FACE! I lost that match because of you!"

"I said I was sorry! I just wanted to see how it worked! I didn't mean to break it!"

"Alright, enough arguing." Fox said as he came into the conversation. "Now Pichu, tell us what's going on."

"Well, I was on my way to the kitchen to get a glass of milk before I went to bed."

(Flashback)

Pichu was walking to the kitchen to get himself a glass of milk before he went to bed. He was walking through the main room of the mansion when he noticed R.O.B. staring at the front door. Being the curious little mouse pokemon he was, he decided to see what the robot was doing. "Hey R.O.B., what's wrong?"

He replied in an emotionless, computerized voice you would normally think a robot would have. "I have detected a dimensional rift at coordinates 562 34 856."

"And that means…?"

"Someone has broken into Smash World without authorization."

Pichu was surprised. "What? Broken in? What do they want?"

"I am uncertain, however I can conclude that there is more than one and that their intentions are not positive. This group has a high level of power." He turned his head to look at Pichu. "I suggest you go alert the others. The group is heading in this direction. I will go inform Master Hand."

Pichu nodded his head and ran off.

(End Flashback)

By this time, most of the Smashers, including Ranma, were in the hall. All except for the ones who were too lazy or too uncaring to step out of their rooms. Good thing it was a large hallway.

Falco spoke up. "Great, we know some tough guys are here. So, what are we gonna do about it?" As if answering his question, the speakers that were set up around the mansion turned on.

Master Hand's voice could be heard throughout the halls. "All Smashers, please report to the front of the mansion immediately."

After his announcements, Crazy Hand's voice was heard. "That's right! Get out here on the double! Or I'll make you all drop and give me twenty! THOUSAND!"

Everyone did as their boss ordered. Once they all arrived outside, they saw just who the intruders were.

Ranma froze upon seeing their faces. "O-old Ghoul! What the hell are you doing here!?" His question was rewarded with a smack on the head from the old woman's staff.

"Respect your elders child." She scolded. "As for why we're here, we came for you."

Ranma crossed his arms. "Let me guess. You want me to marry Shampoo and come back to the amazon village with you, right?"

"Precisely" Cologne replied.

"Well forget about it!" Exclaimed the pigtailed boy. "I aint goin nowhere! Why don't you just go back to Japan or China or something? I just got here, and I'm planning on staying awhile."

When he finished, Yoiko stepped up next to him and looked at Cologne. "Hey Ranma, who's the old lady?" She asked innocently. She also received a smack on the head. "Ow! Why'd you do that?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"Hmph." The amazon looked around at the other smashers. "When we arrived here, I expected to see a group of fighters, but it looks like we found our way to the circus by accident." She commented wryly.

"Look, why don't you just go back to Nerima and I'll come by sometime. Then, you and Shampoo can chase me around all you want?" Ranma reasoned.

The old woman shook her head. "Can't have that son-in-law. You might start using this world as a means of escaping from our amazon law."

"How'd you get here anyway?" Ranma asked. "Last time I checked, you couldn't travel through worlds."

"Excellent question. Why don't you show him, Mousse?" She nodded her head to the boy with long black hair and white robes.

"If you really must know, Saotome, we got here with this." He pulled out a simple Chinese sword from his robes. Or, it would be simple, if it wasn't glowing a mysterious bluish color. "This sword was magically enhanced with herbs and spices. Now, we can use it to literally tear a whole through dimensions. Apparently, this technique was used long ago, for powerful martial-artists. They'd become so strong, they'd run out of foes to face in battle, so they used this to travel to other worlds, in search of worthy adversaries."

"We use sword to come here for Airen." Stated Shampoo, who had politely stayed quite up until this point. "Now, Airen come back home and marry Shampoo, yes?"

"No!" Ranma was starting to get irritated by the amazon's attempts to get him to marry her. "I was invited here because I'm a tough fighter, and I want to stay so I can prove that that's just what I am!"

Cologne seemed to be amused slightly. "Tough fighters, huh? I can sense their auras and, while they are very strong, I doubt any of them could defeat me in combat. And besides, if this group is really full of the best fighters in all the known worlds, they should have come to the amazon village for recruits."

While this conversation was going on, the other smashers were having their own conversation about what was currently going on.

"Who are these guys? Friends of yours?" Sora, one of them newcomers, asked.

"I don't know." Replied Toon Link. "I'm pretty sure I'd remember an old lady THAT wrinkled and old." Luckily, Cologne didn't hear that comment. He turned his head o Sasha, who was standing next to them. "You read the files, Sasha. Do _you_ know?"

"Ummmmm…" She held her head as she tried to remember. This kind of stuff is hard for her. "OH! I remember! Those are the amazons. They're a tribe of mostly woman fighters. They have a bunch of wacky rules. If an outsider girl beats a girl amazon, they have to give them the kiss of death and hunt them down to the ends of the earth to kill them! And if a boy beats one, he has to marry her. Shampoo and Mousse are pretty good fighters, but Cologne, the old lady, is supposed to be _really_ tough."

"Yeah right." Scoffed Bowser. "How tough could that old hag be? I bet I could beat her with one claw tied behind my shell!"

Meanwhile, Ranma was really starting to get irritated. "Listen here Old Ghoul. Why can't you just accept that me and Akane are together and go back to China?!"

This statement made Shampoo pout. Cologne started glaring daggers at Ranma. "I understand fully that you and the Tendo girl are a couple, but that doesn't change the fact that you must marry Shampoo and join our tribe. It's a matter of honor."

"Honor? Yeah right!" The pigtailed martial artist scoffed. "If you two had any _honor_, you wouldn't have tried all those love potions and stuff on me!" Ranma matched the old woman's glare with one of his own. "I'm my own person, and I'm not going to be manipulated by you anymore!"

"Enough!" Both of the fighters turned their heads to see who had interrupted them. It was Master Hand, boss of the Smash Bros and creator of the world of Smash itself. He looked straight at Cologne. "Cologne, elder of the amazon tribe, I presume?"

The amazon elder in question nodded her head. "Yes I am. And who might you be?"

"I am Master Hand. I am the one responsible for bringing this group together." He replied.

"I apologize for the inconvenience Master Hand, but I'm afraid Ranma will be withdrawing from this group of yours. It's a matter of law in our tribe, you see."

"I know all about you and your tribe's laws. And I believe that whether he leaves or not is Ranma's decision to make, not yours. Your laws have no meaning here on my land." MH stated sternly.

Cologne started to become angry again. "Amazon law takes effect EVERYWHERE. There are no exceptions to this rule."

Before Master Hand could respond, Crazy Hand entered the argument. "And I say that MY laws are the law here old hag! No one's gonna come on my turf and start barking orders like they own the place! This is our world, and I'm gonna hafta kick your wrinkled old behind out if you don't leave right now!" He ended his rant by slamming himself on the ground, like a hand being slammed down on a table.

Master Hand put himself in-between the psychopathic hand and the three-hundred-year-old ghoul before a fight broke out. "I believe I have a way to settle this law dispute." He said to Cologne.

"Oh really? And just what would that be?" She asked, curiously.

"A battle. " Replied the Hand. "Between you three amazons and three of my smashers. If just one of you wins, then I'll hand over Ranma to you, but if all three of my smashers win, then Ranma stays here, and you back off peacefully. "

"What?!" Ranma exclaimed. "Who's side are you on?!"

He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned around to see Roy looking at him. "Don't worry, Ranma. Master Hand knows what he's doing. You can trust him." The gender-changing martial artist reluctantly backed off.

"Just one of us has to win? You put far too much faith in your fighters." Cologne replied.

"The faith I have in them isn't without good reason." MH replied back.

The amazon elder nodded her head. "Very well. The time and place?"

"Tomorrow morning. It's rather late right now. As for the location. We'll leave that up to faith. Our teleporter will select a location randomly. You may stay the night here if you like."

Cologne nodded her head. "We'll take you up on that offer."

As everyone walked inside to prepare for the next day, Ranma thought to himself. _'I sure hope he knows what he's doing.'_

(The next morning)

Everyone met in the ball room first thing in the morning. Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the amazons were standing on the stage. "Attention, smashers. As you know, we had a bit of an interruption from our usual schedule last night. We are currently gathered here to select fighters to go head-to-head with these three amazon warriors. The rules are the usual: fight until only one is left standing. Of course, the damage protection system will be activated so that no one will get seriously hurt."

"Damage protection system?" Ranma asked Roy.

"It's a spell that's used here at smash mansion and during matches. It makes sure no wounds are dealt. Many of the fighters here use lethal weapons in combat, but thanks to the damage protection system, the weapons can't kill or leave wounds. You can still feel the damage it does though."

"We will have three matches." MH continued. "If even one amazon wins their match, Ranma Saotome will be forced to leave the Smash Bros. If all three of the selected smashers win, Ranma stays and the amazons go home, no resistance. Now, who would like to volunteer to fight Shampoo. She's a powerful, yet graceful fighter who must marry Ranma due to her amazon law, but she certainly has no problem with it. She'll do whatever it takes to make Ranma fall for her, from love potions, to blackmail."

"I'll fight her." Everyone turned to face Zelda, the princess of Hyrule.

Link put a hand on her shoulder. "You sure you want to fight her?" He asked with concern.

"Of course I am." She replied. "Trying to earn someone's affection using the rotten tricks that she used just isn't right. I'll show her a thing or two."

Link nodded his head. "Alright. Good luck."

"Now for the next amazon, Mousse. He's blind as a bat, but he's no pushover when it comes to fighting. He'll assault you with the thousands of different weapons he carries in his arsenal at all times. He's hopelessly in love with Shampoo, but she has constantly rejected him. Who'll be the smasher to fight this tough contender?"

""I don't want to fight some circus freak!" Mousse exclaimed. "Saotome's the only one I'll fight!" He emphasized his point by jumping into the audience and grabbing Marth by the collar of his shirt. "Fight me, Saotome!"

"You're grabbin the wrong guy, moron! Ranma said as he jumped on Mousse's head and easily stood on top of it. He jumped off of his head to give him space to put on his overly thick pair of glasses.

Once he had his glasses on, he took a good look at the guy he was strangling. "Hey, you're not Ranma. You're a girl." Many of the smashers face faulted at that comment, while many others started chuckling to themselves.

A blood vessel popped on Marth's head, but he managed to keep his cool. "I'm a boy, not a girl." He then turned to Master Hand. "If you don't mind, I'd like to fight this guy."

"Good, we have fighters for the first two matches, now for the last one. "She's hundreds of years old, but she's still one of the most powerful fighters in Ranma's world. No one knows what kind of hidden techniques she has hidden up her sleeve. Cologne, the great-grandmother of Shampoo, will go to any lengths to keep the honor of her tribe intact. She's easily the strongest fighter of the three here. Who will volunteer to fight her?"

There was a pause. The weaker members of the smash bros stayed quiet as the stronger ones decided whether they wished to fight or not. Finally, a voice spoke up. "I'll do it." The voice belonged to Bowser, the king of the Koopa clan. "If no one else will volunteer to beat up on this old hag, I guess I might as well do it."

Bowser Jr was cheering him on. "Yeah! Dad'll beat up that old lady, no problem!"

"Alright, now that we have our fighters, follow me up to the teleporter room so that we may begin the matches." Everyone followed Master Hand out of the ballroom and up the stairs. He told everyone to watch the matches in the observation room while he brought the fighters to the teleporter room.

Dr Mario, the main doctor and scientist of the mansion, started up the teleporter. Those sitting in the observation room could see three screens turn on. The doctor started prep for the first two competitors, Zelda and Shampoo. As he pressed keys on the controls, more things showed up on the screen.

"Alright. "Dr Mario said to himself. "Let's see how well the new system works." He pressed the button that starts the random stage selection process. On the observation screen, names of different fighting areas spun across the screen like a slot machine. It spun quickly for a few seconds before slowing down and eventually coming to a stop. The name it stopped on was Delfino Plaza.

"What's Delfino Plaza?" Ranma asked Roy.

"It's a town in Mario's world." Roy answered. "The way this system works is, the Hands go through different worlds to find areas that they think would be good for combat. Then, they come back here and make copies if those locations for Smash World."

"So, there are two Delfino Plazas now?" The swordsman nodded his head. "Just how strong are those two?"

"Very powerful." He replied simply. "They created this world using powerful spells passed down through the Hand family. As far as anyone knows, Master and Crazy Hand are the only ones left. However, they do have their limits. Their spells and magic are powerful, but physically, they could probably be defeated if a couple of the smashers ganged up on them. Anyways, look. The next course is about to be selected."

Once again, the course names started spinning across the screen. This time, it landed on the Temple stage. The bout between Marth and Mousse would take place here.

Back in the teleporter room. Master Hand floated over to Dr Mario. "Doctor. I want you to set the random stage selection to consist of just the new courses me and Crazy made." The doctor nodded his head and started pressing some buttons. Then, he pressed the stage selection button again to decide the course Bowser and Cologne's fight would take place.

The names spun around until it stopped again. This time, it stopped a name that the Smash World has not seen before. The name it landed on was Mount Horai.

"Mount Horai." Roy read. "I've never heard of that area before."

"I have." Ranma said. "It was where I fought a guy named Herb. He's a prince from an ancient tribe of martial artists. He was a descendent of dragons. Our fight got so rough, the entire mountain broke down."

"It looks like Master Hand brought it back up." Roy commented.

"Alright." Master Hand announced. "It's time for the matches to start. Shampoo, Zelda, please step into the teleporter."

The fighters did as they were told. Shampoo stared in wonder as the cylinder started to glow. They were both transported to the Delfino Plaza stage. Mousse and Marth were next to step into the machine. Once again, it started to glow and they were transported. Bowser and Cologne were the last to step into the teleporter.

And so, the fight for Ranma began.

End of Chapter

Interesting facts

1. R.O.B. stands for Robotic Operating Buddy. He's a robot, he operates, and he's my buddy! =)

2. I was planning on including the fight scenes in this chapter, but then I realized that the chapter was getting really long, so I'm putting the fighting in the next chapter. With any luck, chapter 6 should be up within the next few days!

3. I chose these fighting arrangements because I thought the fighters kinda suited each other. Bowser is Mario's old nemesis and Mario beat Happosai. Plus, Bowser used to believe in forced marriage.

4. Mount Horai is where Ranma and Herb fought. I needed a new area for Bowser and Cologne's fight, and it just came to mind.

5. If anyone has suggestions for new stages, I'll greatly appreciate it and I might make a fight scene with it in the future.

6. I went back and changed a couple of things in the past chapters. It's nothing too important, but if you have nothing better to do with your time, you can go back and see if you can notice the changes.

Wolfdude: I can't believe I got tied up by my own OC.

FERS: I can.

Wolfdude: Shut up! I bet Sasha would barge in and tie you up if she had the chance!

FERS: Yeah right! There's no way that'll happen!

(Sasha barges into the room and grabs FERS)

Sasha: You just jinxed yourself! Now you're coming with me!

FERS: No! Stay back! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wolfdude: Thanks for reading! Chapter 6 will hopefully be out in a few days!


	6. Fight for Freedom

Wolfdude: Hooray! Chapter Six is here!

FERS: I didn't proofread this chapter because of my tech troubles.

Wolfdude: So there may be mistakes.

FERS: Without my expertise, there's probably going to be a lot of errors. Now respond to the reviewers!

Wolfdude: Thanks for reviewing! To respond to MBenz28, I'm sorry I mistook what you were trying to say. I'm not sure what you mean by 'traditional 6 pokemon'. Maybe I'm just being an idiot, but I need you to be more specific. The Ranma/Akane pairing is my favorite pairing. I guess some people don't like it because Akane tends to be abusive. Thanks for the suggestion for Young Link's name. I was planning on calling him 'Young', but Rinku sounds better. I was already planning on calling Toon Link 'Toon', but thanks anyway.

And as for the language barrier, I have a hard time imagining Shampoo speaking fluently, nor can I imagine the pokemon trainers' pokemon speaking. So my excuse is, Super Smash Bros was released in Japan, so I'm just going to say they all speak it. And the other speech-challenged fighters were probably taught to speak by Master Hand. After all, Meowth from the pokemon anime learned to speak, so how hard could it be? The trainers' pokemon don't need to learn how to speak because their trainers can understand them. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it!

And to respond to Dingo T. Wilds' request for more Donkey Kong, don't worry, there will be plenty of DK in the future.

FERS: That was really long.

Wolfdude: Well I'm happy. It means people reviewed! Now for this chapter!

Super Smash Bros Combat Evolved

Chapter 6: Fight for Freedom

[Fight: Zelda VS Shampoo]

Zelda was used to the teleportation, since she's been a smasher for a while now, but Shampoo was still amazed by the experience. It certainly wasn't the same as the method her great-grandmother used to get them to that world. That was much different. Cologne used the magic sword to cut a hole in the air. They simply walked through and they were in the other world. Similar to walking through a door.

This was different. The strange machine enveloped her in light and she suddenly found herself in a town. The buildings were mostly two stories tall and made of stone bricks. She noted that there was a tower in the back of town with an odd, golden, star-like object in it. She also noted that the town was surrounded with water on three sides. She would have to make sure to stay away from that.

Once she was done analyzing her environment, she turned to her opponent and took a stance.

The brown haired girl held up a hand. "Wait, before we start, I want to know. Why are you trying to force your laws on that boy? It's not fair to him. His heart clearly belongs to someone else."

Shampoo gritted her teeth. "Ranma belong to Shampoo! Airen defeat Shampoo in battle, Airen must come back to village. Is law!"

Zelda let out a sigh. "Your laws have no jurisdiction here. Neither did they in Ranma's home country. You can't enforce laws on a subject from another land in another land."

"Ranma come back with Shampoo! Is amazon honor!" The purple haired girl insisted angrily.

"If that's what you think, then I'll just have to knock some sense into you."

[Fight: Marth VS Mousse]

Mousse's thoughts about the teleportation process were similar to Shampoo's. He suddenly found himself standing in a grassy field surrounded by ruins. There was also a large stone temple overlooking the ruins.

He looked at his blue haired foe and took a stance. "Alright buddy, bring it on!"

Marth just stood there, rubbing his chin. "Hey, Mousse, you love that Shampoo girl, right?"

"That's none of your business!" He yelled back.

"But if you win this match, Ranma will have to go with you and marry her. Wouldn't you want Ranma to stay here? It would give you another chance to be with her." Marth reasoned.

Mousse lowered his head. His voice was so soft that Marth had to strain to hear him. "I know that leaving Ranma here would give me a chance with Shampoo, but it would also mean Shampoo would have failed her mission. Her honor would be lost. If only I had been strong enough to beat Ranma, to prove that I was the better man, I could have taken his place, but it's too late now. Now, all I want is Shampoo to be happy. And for that, I will fight with all my heart!"

Marth drew his sword. "Very well. If that's the way it must be."

On that note, they charged.

[Fight: Bowser VS Cologne]

Cologne looked at her surroundings. "So, this is where Son-in-law fought the dragon prince." They were on a mountain. There were trees and rocky formations all over the place. The amazon elder looked behind her to see the edge of the mountain a couple dozen meters away from her. She looked in front of her to see Bowser standing there.

"Alright granny, let's get this over with." He said with clear confidence in his voice. "I'll be sure to go easy on you."

Cologne nodded her head. "Very well, but first, I'd like to know, what do you have against me that would make you want to fight me?"

"Hmph. Nothing much. I just don't like that attitude of yours. Take it from me when I tell you that forcing someone into marriage isn't going to work out to well."

"As if a barbarian like you would understand." She replied. "It's a matter of honor."

"Pfft. Honor my foot!" Bowser growled. "Why don't YOU honor OUR land by GETTING THE HELL OUT!"

"If that's the way you think, then I'll just have to show you the true power of the amazons!"

In the observation room, Ranma's eyes were racing from screen to screen, watching each fight intently. "Roy, are you sure they can win?" His eyes never left the screen.

"Of course. They're all really tough." He replied.

"Yeah, but I'm not too worried about Shampoo and Mousse. I'm mostly worried about Cologne."

"Don't worry about it." Roy assured his friend. "Bowser is Mario's arch rival of sorts. They're both really tough, and Mario beat that old man from yesterday, so there's nothing to worry about."

"I know. Happosai and Cologne are both about equal in strength, but Happosai never fights seriously. I've beaten the old man in the past , but it was never a serious fight. But Cologne, she's focused. She won't get distracted or fool around, she'll do whatever it takes to get me into their tribe."

Roy put a hand on Ranma's shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "Stop worrying. Master Hand wouldn't have set up this challenge if he didn't think we'd win. They'll win. You'll see." Ranma nodded his head and returned his gaze to the screens.

(Zelda VS Shampoo)

The Hyrulian princess's hand started glowing red with magic. She thrust her hand out and a ball of magical fire was sent flying towards Shampoo.

The amazon rolled out of the way of the fire ball just as it hit the spot she was just standing in and exploded. "No fair! Shampoo no have magic!"

Zelda let out another sigh. "Fine. If it's a hand-to-hand fight you want, I'll play by your rules." Zelda started glowing with a bright blue light. When the light faded, there was no longer a brown haired princess standing in front of Shampoo. Now, there was girl wearing a dark blue ninja outfit. Her blonde hair was rapped into a long braid that hung behind her back. She had bandages wrapped around her body in many places. The only part of her face that was visible was her eyes, one of which was covered by her long bangs.

Shampoo was confused. "Who you? Where magic girl go? She run away?"

"I am Zelda." The ninja stated. "This is just my Sheik form. In this form, my hand-to-hand combat skills are much better. If you want a close-quarters fight, this is the form to have it against."

"No matter what magic girl look like. Still no match for Shampoo!" The amazon pulled out two colorful maces that she had been hiding using the hidden weapon technique. She charged at Sheik and swung the mace.

Sheik dodged the first strike and ducked under another horizontal swing. She performed a sweep kick and successfully knocked Shampoo's feet out from under her. She used the time to get some distance between them.

Shampoo quickly got back on her feet to pursue her prey. The 'prey' jumped to the top of a building. Shampoo did the same. The amazon repeatedly swung at her opponent with her maces. All of the attacks were gracefully dodged. Deciding that her maces were too big to get through Sheik's defenses, she switched tactics. Shampoo jumped back and threw her maces at the ninja.

Sheik evaded the projectiles and just avoided a punch from Shampoo. The amazon lashed out with another punch. This time, Sheik tried to block the attack, only to be sent flying off the building. She recovered herself in midair and landed safely on the ground. 'she's strong' Sheik thought. 'I'm definitely not going to beat her with brute force.'

Shampoo smirked as her opponent was sent flying from her punch. _'She won't defeat me.'_ She thought in Chinese. Ever since the situation with the phoenix king Saffron, Cologne had stepped up Shampoo's training. She even taught her great-granddaughter the breaking point technique. The technique itself wasn't very useful in battle, but smashing boulders into your finger did increase endurance. 'I'll beat her and bring Ranma back to the village. For honor!' She followed her foe off the edge of the building. She looked to her left to find a small canal that cut through the city. She'd have to be careful to stay away from that.

Sheik decided to change strategy. She charged towards Shampoo and delivered a kick to her face. The amazon recovered quickly and struck out at her opponent with a barrage of punches and kicks, all of which were carefully avoided. Sheik jumped back and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She reappeared behind Shampoo and kicked her into a wall. The ninja threw some needles at the amazon while she was still on the wall.

Shampoo grunted under the pain of the needles. Luckily, the damage protection system kept them from creating a wound. She plucked the needles out of her skin carelessly and charged at her opponent again. Sheik continued to avoid Shampoo's attacks. The amazon was rapidly getting irritated. "Magic girl stand still!"

"Why? So you can hit me? No thanks." Sheik vanished again and reappeared on the roof of another building. She brought out a ninja throwing knife (kunai) with an exploding tag attached to it. She threw it at the ground a few inches next to Shampoo. The kunai exploded.

The explosion sent Shampoo flying to the side. Her breaking point training allowed her to endure the attack without too much damage. Now Shampoo was furious. She charged at the building Sheik was standing on and punched it. Shampoo had been able to break down walls easily before the breaking point training. Now, her punch was strong enough to topple a large portion of the structure.

Sheik was forced to jump off the building. She landed on another building and ran along the top while Shampoo followed on the ground, breaking everything in her path. She lead Shampoo through the market place, past the lighthouse, around the Shine Sprite tower, over the canal, and eventually to the North-western part of town, all while nailing down on Shampoo with her projectile weapons. Sheik landed in an alley and turned towards Shampoo.

The amazon's breathing was heavier now. She had spent a lot of energy on enduring the ninja's attacks and her rage-fueled rampage. "Shampoo…beat magic girl…no matter what."

Sheik just shook her head. "Shampoo, you let your rage get the better of you. You exhausted yourself breaking through town. You're too weak to beat me."

"Obstacle is for killing! Nothing get in Shampoo's way!" She yelled.

"Why can't you understand? You can't get someone to love you by force. It's just not right. Law or not, the things you've done to that boy are anything BUT honorable."

"You know nothing!" Shampoo charged at Sheik, but she vanished again and appeared on top of another building.

"If defeating you is what it takes to make you see the truth, then defeating you is just what I'll do!" She threw more kunai with exploding tags attached to them. They embedded themselves in the walls of the alley, all around Shampoo. Sheik vanished so that the explosive knives could do their job.

Shampoo looked at the knives around her. She knew she couldn't escape in time. She ran for the nearest exit from the alley in an attempt to avoid maximum harm. She was almost at the exit when the explosive tags went off. She was sent tumbling into the street, landing only a few feet from the canal.

Sheik appeared in front of her as she strained to get up. "Give up Shampoo. You can't win. You've lost way too much energy."

Shampoo's vision was starting to get blurry, but she remained standing. "No! Shampoo no lose. Go back to village with Ranma or no go back at all!" She gathered up all the strength her tired body could muster up and swung her fist at Sheik.

The ninja dodged the fist. The amazon didn't have much energy to put into it anyway. "If that's truly the way you feel, then I guess you won't be going back for a while. Hopefully this will teach you to respect the free will of the people around you." She brought out a large bow and a brightly glowing arrow. She pulled back the string as far as she could and let go.

The arrow flew straight at the amazon faster than she could react. The force sent the amazon backwards through the air. She had already lost consciousness by the time she hit the surface of the water.

"You lose."

Sheik's body and the newly feline body of Shampoo started glowing. They were both transported back to the teleporter room.

"Nice job." Dr Mario congratulated. He walked over to the cat that was Shampoo. "I'll make sure she's alright."

"Good." Sheik changed back into Zelda as she walked out of the room.

(Marth VS Mousse)

Marth and Mousse were currently clashing swords. Marth was wielding his Falchion while Mousse was assaulting him with a barrage of different blades. He was constantly switching out blades in an attempt to throw Marth off guard. It was easy for him due to his mastery of the hidden weapon technique. Not to mention the training Cologne had been putting him through.

Despite Mousse's attempt to catch him off guard, Marth was able to keep up with his rapidly switching style of fighting. Marth slashed at the two swords that Mousse was currently holding. The blade cut straight through the two swords. Their tips fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Heh you're pretty good with a sword." The amazon boy complimented.

"Thanks. You're pretty good yourself."

Mousse jumped back onto an old column that was sticking out of that ground in anticipation for his next attack. "Alright, let's see if you can handle this!" He swung his arms and a barrage of throwing knives came out of his large sleeves. Marth swatted away many of the knives with his sword, but several of them slipped through his defense.

He grunted at the pain of the small blades, but they didn't penetrate his skin due to the damage protection spell. Marth stepped up his defense against Mousse's assault so that none of the knives got through.

Seeing that his storm of projectiles were no longer getting through Marth's guard, Mousse tried a different attack. He swung his arms again, but instead of knives, various chains came out. They headed straight for Marth who ducked and side-stepped them. Mousse tried to swing his arms to wrap up the swordsman in chains, but Marth swung his Falchion and broke the chains.

The blue haired swordsman decided that enough was enough and charged at Mouse to fight him at close-range. Mousse tried to slow down his charge by throwing all sorts of weapons at him. He threw ninja throwing stars (shuriken), needles, knives, maces, chains and even swords. Marth dodged the many smaller projectiles while cutting up the chains and larger weapons.

When he got close to the column that Mousse was standing on, he swung his sword and cut down the stone pillar. The amazon was forced to jump off of his perch. While he was in the air, he thought to himself, _'Let's see if he can dodge my Hawk Talon attack.'_ As he descended, metal claws came out of his shoes. He aimed his descent at Marth in an attempt to hit him with his clawed shoe.

Marth rolled out of the way before the claws hit him. The claws retracted in Mousse's shoe before he landed. Once again, he brought out another weapon to fight off his opponent. This time, he pulled out a ball and chain. He swung the weapon at Marth who stepped back to dodge the horizontal swing. Mousse swung it again. Marth side-stepped it and cut the chain, making the ball fly away.

Mousse pulled out another Chinese sword and started swinging at his foe. Marth blocked and dodged his strikes gracefully. Once again, Marth cut Mousse's weapon in half.

_'Time to step up my game.'_ The amazon thought to himself. He held his arms out to his sides and two scythe-shaped blades came out. He lashed out at the swordsman with swings of his scythe-blades and talon-clawed kicks. Marth found himself pushing himself to block and dodge the attacks.

After dodging and blocking for a minute or two, Marth was able to break Mousse's weapons. The half-blind amazon threw his broken weapons on the ground. "Why?" He asked. "Why can't I get through your defense? How do you keep breaking my weapons?"

"Being a good blade-user depends on two things, Mousse." Marth replied. "The skill of the fighter, and the quality of their blade. You have a lot of skill, being able to use all of those weapons as effectively as you can is pretty impressive, but my Falchion is much stronger than any of your weapons. That's why I'm winning."

"Is that so? Well then, I guess I'll have to use a better weapon!" He pulled out another sword. This particular sword was the glowing blue sword that the amazons used to get to the Smash World. "This sword isn't just used to travel through dimensions, it can also be used as a powerful weapon!"

"Really?" Marth was interested now. "Maybe we can have a good fight now." They charged at each other and clashed swords. They spent a few moments trying to overpower the other before breaking apart and clashing again.

The two sword-users ran through the ruins while clashing blades. Marth dodged a swipe from Mousse and ran behind one of the many stone pillars. His amazon opponent cut down the pillar with his magical sword. Marth struck Mousse from behind the stone column. The attack pushed Mousse into a stone wall. The amazon used his sword to block another attack, but the wall couldn't hold up under the pressure and it crumbled, making Mousse fall back.

By this point, they were both exhausted from their battle, but the amazon was definitely worse off then Marth.

Mousse struggled to get back on his feet. "Grr. I'll beat you. No matter what." He growled. "I don't care if it means Shampoo will marry Ranma. I'll do whatever it takes to preserve her honor and make her happy."

Marth let out a sigh. "You have noble intentions Mousse, but ask yourself, 'Is it fair to Ranma?' Ranma's gone through a lot of trouble because of you, and even more because of Shampoo herself. He has no intention of marrying her. He'd be happy if you two got together."

"I don't care!" He yelled. "It's not about what me or Ranma want, it's about our amazon law, and Shampoo's honor and happiness. For that, I'll fight!" He held his sword with both hands, pouring all the energy he had left in him into his blade for one last attack. "Let's finish this!"

Marth held his sword with both hands and did as Mousse did. "Very well!" When they both put as much power as they had into their blades, they charged in for one last clash. They both swung their blades with all their might. Their swords clashed and they slid passed the other from the momentum of their charge.

They both stood there, motionless. Time seemed to pass slowly. Everyone watching waited in anticipation to see who had won.

Marth fell to one knee and had to use his Falchion as a crutch to keep himself from falling.

Mousse was chuckling to himself. "Heheheh. Looks like…you won." He fell to the ground. The magical sword had been cut in half. It was no longer glowing, nor magical.

They were both teleported back to the teleporter room, where Dr Mario was waiting for them. Marth tilted his head to face him. "Are…any of the other matches over?" He asked weakly.

"Yes." The doctor replied. "Zelda won her match. Now all that's left is Bowser and Cologne."

"That's…good. I think I might need a bit of a nap now." He fell to the ground, finally losing consciousness.

Dr Mario shook his head. "Kids today. They're always pushing themselves."

(Observation Room)

Ranma let out a sigh of relief as he saw Marth and Zelda win their matches. "Good. That's two out of three. Now all that's left is the old ghoul. Still, Marth's match was a close one. Are you sure that other guy can beat Cologne?"

Roy nodded his head. "I'm positive. But you are right about Marth's match. I guess he wasn't expecting Mousse to use that magic sword. It's a good thing he was able to win using his Critical Hit Attack."

"What was that attack anyway?" Ranma asked curiously.

"It's Marth's most powerful attack. He gathered up all the power he could into his sword and releases it in one powerful blow. Mousse's sword must be extremely powerful to be able to stand up to it as well as it did. His own willpower probably had a big part to play in it as well."

"So, that glowy arrow thing, that was Zelda's most powerful attack?" Roy nodded his head again. "What's Bowser's strongest attack?"

"Well, if that old lady is as strong as you say she is, you'll probably see it for yourself."

"Okay. If you say so." Ranma then turned his attention back to the screen.

(Bowser VS Cologne)

Cologne jumped to the side as Bowser tried to slash at her again. The Koopa king breathed a large stream of fire from his mouth. The Amazonian elder reacted by rapidly twirling her staff around. The flames didn't get past her makeshift shield.

Neither side had made much progress so far. Every time Bowser tried to get in close to hit Cologne, she would just jump out of the way. And when ever Cologne tried to hit Bowser with her staff, he would duck into his shell to avoid getting harmed.

"Grr. Just wait till I get my claws on you! I'll tear you apart like a piece of paper!" Bowser roared angrily.

Cologne just chuckled to herself. "I'm sure you would, but with your large size and heavy shell, you couldn't possibly get close enough to lay a finger on me."

"Oh yeah? Watch this, Old Hag!" He ducked into his shell and started spinning at a rapid pace. Once it was spinning fast enough, the big spiky shell charged towards Cologne at high speeds. The three hundred-year-old amazon was still fast enough to dodge the charging shell. Bowser flew straight past her and into a nearby cliffside. A large portion of the cliff broke and fell right on top of the Koopa king.

"Hmph. A foolish attempt. Can you even see where you're going while you're in your shell?"

The pile of rubble burst open to reveal Bowser, who barely had a scratch on him, minus the scratch on his ego. "Shut up Old Hag! I'm just getting started!" Once again, he ducked into his shell and spun straight towards Cologne. She dodged out of the way again, but this time, Bowser changed direction mid-charge. The old woman used her staff to hit him, using his own spinning force to redirect his shell. The dragon-turtle thing smashed into several trees before coming to a stop.

Bowser came out of his shell and fired one, big ball of fire at Cologne. She tried to block it by spinning her wooden staff again, but the fireball exploded on contact. The amazon elder flew back a few meters, but she landed on her feet.

"Hmph. I thought that attack might catch you off-guard." Bowser commented. "After all, Mario caught that old guy off-guard. What was his name again? Hop-O-Sigh?"

Cologne's eyes widened slightly. "You know Happosai?"

"Yeah, I know him. He caught a lift here with that kid. He tried to cup a feel at Peach and Mario sent the old man packing."

"What's this? Someone besides myself who was strong to beat Happy? The only other one to beat him was Ranma, but that old fool never fought seriously. Even if this 'Mario' you speak of DID beat him, I highly doubt he was fighting for real. Your friend's victory means nothing."

"Yeah right! Don't try to act like you're tougher than me by saying that the old man was just playing around! I've fought Mario plenty of times, and I have no doubt that he could beat you! The only reason you're still here is cause I haven't gone full-power!"

"Is that so?" Cologne replied mockingly. "Then why don't you show me some of this 'true power' of yours?" Bowser chuckled at her comment. "What's so funny?"

"Heheh. I'm not gonna show you my full power because…you're not worth the effort."

Cologne glared viciously at him. "I'm not worth it? I haven't BEGUN to show MY true power!"

"Then stop talking and BRING IT ON!" Bowser charged at Cologne, but she jumped out of the way. She stood still in front of Bowser. Then, she seemingly started to duplicate herself. Image after image appeared until the copies surrounded the Koopa king.

"This is an ancient amazon technique known as the Splitting Cat Hairs technique. Do you think you can figure out which is the real me?" Her voice seemed to come from all directions.

Attacks seemed to come at Bowser from all directions. It would take extreme focus and a keen eye to figure out which image was the real Cologne.

Unfortunately, Bowser had neither of these things.

"GRAAH! I'll wreck all of them!" He withdrew into his shell and started spinning again. This time, the spinning shell stayed in place. Bowser blew a torrent of flames out from the hole in his shell that his head retreated to. The powerful fiery attack, combined with the rapid spin of his shell, created a huge spiral of flames that enveloped all of the Cologne copies.

Bowser stopped spinning to look at the one old ghoul that was left. She was slightly charred, but otherwise okay.

"Hah! So much for your 'ancient amazon technique'!" Taunted the king of the Koopa clan. "Looks like you're all washed up, Old Hag. I made up that move while fighting Lucario, and frankly, he's a LOT better at it than you are!"

Cologne was becoming furious with Bowser. After all, he was just a beast. He was nothing compared to the might of them amazon tribe. "You'll pay for mocking the great amazon tribe. We've survived for the past three-thousand years because of our fighting skills. A beast like you is nothing compared to me!" A powerful blue aura started to envelope the amazon matriarch. The ground around her began to crumble under the sheer force of her power.

"What the-?" was all Bowser could get out before he was hit in the stomach by Cologne's staff. He was sent flying back into another cliffside. This time, he was sent straight THROUGH the cliff and came out the other side. He landed on the ground with a thud. Luckily, his shell absorbed most of the damage. "Ow. That hurt."

(Observation Room)

"Wow. That old lady's tough." Yoiko said in awe.

"The only time I've ever seen Cologne fight THIS seriously was against the old goat." Ranma commented.

Anymore comments were cut off as Crazy Hand randomly shouted out. "SASHA! What do the scouters say about her power level?!"

Sasha was suddenly wearing a strange device on the side of her head. A small screen came out in front of her right eye. There seemed to be numbers flashing across the screen that only she could see. "It's over NINE-THOUSAND!"

Crazy Hand seemed shocked. "What?! Nine-thousand?! That's impossible!"

Many of the smashers sweat-dropped. Kyon shook his head from his leaning position on the wall. "You two have been watching too much anime."

Back in Bowser and Cologne's fight, Cologne was currently using another one of her 'ancient amazon techniques'. She was twirling her staff in the air. This somehow resulted in creating a tornado. The amazon matriarch was standing in the middle of it while Bowser was struggling to stay on the ground. The harsh winds were threatening to bring him into the air, despite his heavy body.

"Stupid old hag." Bowser grumbled to himself as he grabbed onto a boulder for support. "Let's see how you like this!" He let out another torrent of fire right into the tornado. The wind carried the fire with it until the whole thing looked like a fiery pillar of death with Cologne in the middle.

The tornado subsided and the old woman landed on the ground. Bowser ran towards her and threw a punch at her. Cologne dodged it and struck the ground with the tip of her staff. The ground crumbled at Bowser's feet and collapsed into a large ditch.

The Koopa king was stuck at the bottom of a big hole in the ground. "Let's see you get out of THAT." Cologne said with a smirk. "The breaking point is a useful tool when you know how to use it effectively. It's going to be hard to get out of there with your body structure. Even if you could get out, I won't give you the chance." She struck the ground around the hole with her staff and the whole thing collapsed in on itself.

Now that Bowser was successfully buried in the ground, Cologne turned to walk away. "I knew he was all talk. He could never defeat me and my ancient amazon techniques. With him gone, Son-in-law will have no choice but to return with us and marry Shampoo." She chuckled to herself as she walked away.

"Not so fast."

Cologne froze. She turned around to look at the spot where she had buried her opponent. The ground started to shake violently. Cologne jumped out of the way as the ground erupted below her. When the flames settled, Bowser came bursting out of the ground.

He was breathing heavily at this point, but he still had the strength to give Cologne a glare that promised pain. "You've really ticked me off, Old Hag. I just can't stand your attitude. Amazon this, honor that, but honestly, I really just don't care. I don't care about your damned laws, I don't care about your village, I don't care about your ancient techniques, and I sure as hell don't care about you."

Bowser had a fiery aura growing around him. It grew stronger and stronger with each word he spoke. "All I care about, is that you're trying to take the kid away from us without a care in the world about what he or the people around him think. I used to be just like that. I used to obsess over Peach. I would kidnap her without caring about her desires in the least. I'm not sure how it happened, but over time, I started to grow a conscience. I started to care about what she wanted. And she showed me that what I was doing was wrong."

Cologne started to become wary of the aura steadily growing around Bowser. She took a few steps back as he continued. "I decided to join the Smashers. I'm not sure why I did. I told myself that it was to prove I was better than Mario. He would give me a good beating every time I took Peach away. So I joined, and overtime, I realized that fighting for fun, rather than world domination or revenge, was nice. I started to make friends. Back in the old days, I didn't have anyone I could call a friend, so the smash gang was a fun group to be with."

Bowser glared straight at Cologne. "Looking at you, hearing you talk about taking that kid like he's your property, reminds me of how I used to be, and that's something, that I DON'T WANT TO BE REMINDED OF!"

Bowser seemed to explode with rage. He gave out an earsplitting roar as his body started to grow larger. It grew until it was easily ten times his normal size. Not only was he bigger, he also looked quite a bit more menacing and monstrous.

Cologne knew she had to act quickly. She tried to use the breaking point on the ground again. The earth began to crumble, but Bowser, in a feat that betrayed his great size, leaped into the air and landed behind Cologne.

The amazon jumped into the air to avoid Bowser's claw being slammed on the ground, but she got nailed by a brutal strike from the monster's other hand. The power sent her straight through several trees and a large boulder.

Ranma was staring at the screen with wide eyes. "So…that's…"

Roy nodded. "Yep. His most powerful attack. It's more of a technique than an attack though. Bowser concentrates all of his rage and determination into power. The form you see here is called Giga Bowser. It makes him a lot stronger, but he can only keep it up for a short time."

"Wow. They're all really strong." Yoiko said in even more awe.

Ranma just nodded his head and continued to stare at the mass destruction that was taking place.

Cologne was doing something that she hadn't done in a long time. She was fleeing.

She knew she couldn't stand up to this new, monstrous form, so she fled, hoping an idea would come to her. She jumped to the side as a large boulder was flung at her.

Giga Bowser used his fire breath. Cologne attempted to spin her staff to block it like she did before, but Bowser's powered up fire breath was too powerful for her to overcome. The flames burned her, but also gave her an idea. _'Hope this works.'_ the amazon thought.

She stood in one place and waited for the monster to come to her. It tried to slash her, but she dodged. Cologne continued to dodge Giga Bowser's attacks. If one was watching closely, they could see a pattern in the old woman's dodging. She seemed to dodge in a circle. Every time she went around the circle, she got closer to the center, as if she were moving in a spiral.

Once she got to the center, Bowser came down for one more strike. _'Alright, it's now or never!'_ "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Cologne struck her small, wrinkled hand upwards.

Bowser felt an extremely powerful and freezing cold attack strike him. The sheer power lifted him off of the ground. A huge tornado formed and launched the monster into the skies, all while pummeling him with its cold winds. Giga Bowser let out a roar as he disappeared into the sky.

Everyone in the observation room went quiet. The silence was broken by Yoiko's voice. "What…was that?"

"Hiryu Shoten Ha." Ranma replied quietly. "It's a technique that involves using nature's convection to create a tornado, but it's more powerful than a normal tornado, because it uses hot and cold battle auras instead of air. The user keeps a cool aura while dodging the opponent's attacks until they reach the center of a spiral. The hotter the opponent's aura is, the stronger the tornado is. With all the hot aura that guy was giving off, there's no way he's still standing."

"Are you sure about that?" Master Hand asked as he floated beside Ranma.

The pigtailed martial artist turned to face him. "What do you mean?"

"Look." Everyone followed the Hand's gaze to the screen. Up in the sky, they could make out something falling.

"Is that…?"

The Hand nodded.

Cologne was breathing heavily. It was a brutal match, but she had won. Ranma would be coming back to the tribe with her. She looked up to the sky, where her foe had flown off. "It was a good battle. I haven't fought that hard in years." She was about to turn away, but something caught her eye. Her eyes widened as she saw what it was. Or rather, who.

It was Bowser. He was still conscious. He was no longer in his Giga form, but he was conscious. And heading straight for Cologne.

"OLD HAG!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He pulled one arm back as he fell. "PAYBACK TIME!"

Cologne tried to move, but the rough battle was taking it's toll on her. She had no time to move as the Koopa king fell upon her.

Bowser swung his fist with all his Koopa might. He slammed the old amazon into the ground of Mount Horai, creating a huge crater. Cologne couldn't withstand the combination of Bowser's sheer strength and the force of gravity.

She passed out on impact. Bowser won.

Unfortunately, Mount Horai had taken all the punishment it could. The mountain started to shake and crack up all over. "Oops. Maybe I went a little overboard." Bowser commented as the mountain came down. Bowser and Cologne were both teleported out of the disaster zone before they got crushed.

Everyone in the observation room was cheering. Well, everyone except for the guys who were just too cool to cheer.

"Yay! Ranma gets to stay! Ranma gets to stay!" Yoiko cheered.

"See? I told you there was nothing to worry about." Roy said.

"Yeah right. You should've seen the look on your face when the old ghoul used the Hiryu Shoten Ha on Bowser." Ranma said with a smirk. "You sure didn't look too confident to me."

The redhead swordsman just laughed sheepishly. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Everyone left the observation room and continued the day with their usual business. The amazons, Marth, and Bowser were taken to Dr Mario's infirmary in the basement. The amazons didn't wake up until later that day. When they all woke up, they were escorted to the front of the mansion where they met up with Ranma, Master Hand, Marth, and also Bowser.

Shampoo had tears in her eyes. "Shampoo no want leave Ranma! Shampoo want Airen to come to village with Shampoo."

Cologne shook her head. "No, Shampoo. We had a deal. We would only disgrace ourselves further by attempting to take Ranma back by force now."

"But Shampoo want Airen to marry Shampoo!" She ran over to Ranma. "Airen come with Shampoo? Angry girl no deserve Ranma!"

Ranma shook his head. "No Shampoo. Akane's the one I love, not you. You haven't given me any reason to love you. You've done nothing for me but cause me trouble. And you have no reason to love me either. I haven't done anything for you. Your true love should be someone who loves you in return. Like duck-boy over there." He pointed to Mousse, who turned his head away from the two.

"Now don't be like that." Marth said. "Come on. You know you want another shot at Shampoo." Mousse continued to look away from them. "Oh yeah, and one more thing."

Mousse finally turned to look at him. "What?"

Marth bopped him on the top of the head. "That was for calling me a girl."

Mousse rubbed the bump on his head. "Alright. I'm sorry."

Bowser looked at Cologne. "You put up a good fight, Old Hag. Of course there was no doubt I would win."

Cologne chuckled at the comment. "I must admit. You bested me. I have no doubt that this 'Mario' person defeated Happy."

Bowser let out a sigh. "You know, it kills me to say this, but there are fighters here that are stronger than me."

"Yes. I now see that this really is a group of the strongest fighters in the world." She turned to Ranma. "You're off the hook for now Sonny-boy, but don't think we're giving up on you. Next time you visit, all truces are off."

"And by that time, I'll be strong enough to beat you." He replied with a smirk.

"We'll see Ranma. We'll see."

"Are you ready?" Master Hand asked.

"Yes. I believe we are. I'm putting Ranma in your care for now. Take care of the child."

Master Hand nodded. "I will." He snapped himself and the amazons were sent back to their world.

"Alright everyone." MH said to the others. "It's getting late. We should all head to our rooms for some sleep."

End of Chapter

Interesting facts:

1. These were the first serious fight scenes I've ever done. I sure hope I did well.

2. Sheik doesn't use exploding kunai in super smash bros, but she's a ninja and Game2002 has made fanfics where she uses them, so I figured, why not?

3. The 'Over 9000' joke is a reference to DragonBall Z. Don't ask where Sasha got the scouter. She has her ways.

4. Sasha is blind in her right eye, so she couldn't even see what the scouter was showing.

5. The plot will probably be moving along faster now that the serious stuff is out of the way.

6. The future chapters will probably be longer due to the fight scenes.

Wolfdude: Wow. This chapter ended up to be a lot longer than I thought it would be. I guess that's what happens when you add in fight scenes.

FERS: I wouldn't know because I'm not good with writing fight scenes.

Wolfdude: It's okay. You're still a good author.

FERS: Thanks Wolfdude.

Wolfdude: You're welcome. Please review and I'll see you next time!


	7. Battle of the Psychics

Wolfdude: Hey everyone! Chapter seven is here!

FERS: I reviewed again!

Wolfdude: What!? You said you would stop!

FERS: No, I specifically avoided the subject because I knew you wouldn't approve of my course of action. Now instead of focusing on my rebellion against you, you should focus on the author's notes.

Wolfdude: Fine. Thanks again to all who reviewed up to this point (all except FERS.)

FERS: Did you just unacknowledged my reviews in parenthesis?!

Wolfdude: Thank you MBenz28 for clarifying yourself and more thanks for your suggestions. I'll probably add some of them into this fic sooner or later.

FERS: Are you ignoring me!?

Wolfdude: And yes, Bowser has a conscience in my fic. I've always thought Bowser could be a nice guy deep down. After all, games like 'Super Paper Mario' and 'Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story' have shown that Bowser can be a good hero when the situation demands it. Plus I just really like Bowser. He was always my favorite video game villain. I also needed a reason for him joining the smash gang in the first place.

FERS: ANSWER ME!

Wolfdude: I didn't know Sasha was blind in her right eye either, until FERS told me while I was still in the progress of making chapter 6. I'll explain that in another chapter.

FERS: Now you're talking about me, right in front of me, and NOT including me in the conversation!? THAT'S IT! Start the chapter! (Pulls lever that starts chapter)

Wolfdude: Wait! I'm not finished talkin-

Super Smash Bros Combat Evolved

Chapter Seven: Battle of the Psychics

Today was currently day three of Ranma's stay at Smash Mansion. The first day was mostly introductions. The second day mostly consisted of dealing with the amazons. Other than that, nothing much had happened, which was just fine in Ranma's opinion.

When chaos surrounds your life, you tend to savor the peaceful moments.

But even Ranma was getting kind of bored with the peace and quiet. It's not that he wanted some chaotic event to occur. More like, he just wanted something to do.

He was currently sitting at one of the breakfast tables in the dining room. The long tables had been cleared out and replaced with smaller, round tables. He was currently sitting with Yoiko, Noah, Roy, Sora, and Toon Link.

"So, why do they call you 'Toon Link'?" Ranma asked the young warrior.

"Well, there are actually three Links here. We're all different incarnations of the original 'Hero of Legend'." He pointed to the oldest 'Link' in the room, who was sitting at another table. "He's one of the 'Links'. He was the first one of us to join this group, and he's the oldest, so everyone calls him Link." He pointed at another 'Link' who looked like a younger version of the first. "He's Young Link, but he likes being called Rinku. It's better than being called Young just because of his age. They call me Toon Link because I look like a cartoon compared to the other 'Links'. You can call me Toon."

Ranma nodded his head as the information sank in. "I guess that makes since."

"Ranma! Tell me more about the dragon person you mentioned yesterday!" Yoiko said excitedly. The little Riolu was a wild pokemon, therefore she had grown up mostly on her own, so having a friend as interesting as Ranma was very exciting for her.

"You mean Herb?" Yoiko nodded her head like a child getting ready for story time. "He's the prince of a tribe called the Musk Dynasty. It's full of mostly male fighters. All of the Musk fighters have animal ancestors. Herb has the blood of dragons running through his veins"

Now Yoiko looked confused. "But how could they have animal ancestors. Humans can't marry animals, can they?"

A blush crossed Ranma's face at her question. "Well…that's…no, but…it's complicated. I'll tell you when you're older."

Yoiko started pouting. Roy leaned his head towards Ranma and whispered in his ear. "So how do they have animal ancestors?"

Ranma whispered back in the swordsman's ear. He spoke too quietly for anyone to hear except Roy. And Noah who had sensitive hearing. A blush also crossed Roy's face at the response he got. Noah's eyes widened slightly and he almost choked on his food.

"Seriously?" The redhead asked in disbelief. Ranma nodded his head. "No way."

"It's true." Ranma replied.

"That's just wrong." Noah commented.

"What? Tell me! I wanna know! Please?" Yoiko begged.

The three men shook their heads. "When you're older." They all replied simultaneously.

"No fair!"

Ranma ignored the pokemon child and continued. "Anyways, He was really tough. I barely managed to beat him using my own version of the Hiryu Shoten Ha technique that the old ghoul used on Bowser. That was probably the second toughest fight I've ever won."

"And the first?" Sora asked.

"Definitely Saffron. He's the king of the Phoenix tribe." Replied the gender-changing martial artist. "They're a race of bird people. The bird people weren't too tough, but Saffron himself was a different story. It was a miracle I managed to survive a fight against him. I had to use an ancient weapon called the Gekkaja to beat him. His fire attacks were powerful enough to melt solid stone."

"Wow. He sounds tough." Toon said. "I've met some bird people before, but they were really nice. They were in charge of delivering mail all around the different islands in my world."

"Sounds like you guys have seen some really weird stuff in your world." Sora commented.

"What about you? What's your story?" Roy asked curiously.

"I'm one of the chosen wielders of the Keyblade." He held out his hand and the key-like weapon flashed into his hand. "My universe is made up of a lot of different worlds. As the Keyblade user, my job is to go throughout these worlds and destroy creatures called Heartless. Traveling through different worlds is fun, but I'm not usually allowed to do much besides destroy Heartless because it's considered meddling in the affairs of other worlds. BUT, since I was invited here by the boss of this world, then I can pretty much do whatever I want."

"That sounds pretty cool." Toon said. After the newcomers introduced themselves on the first day, Toon ran into Sora and offered to show him around. The two have become good friends in the last two days.

"Out of all of us at this table, who do you think is the weirdest?" Sora asked.

"I'd say Ranma." Roy replied.

"Definitely Ranma." Toon said with certainty.

"Ranma!" Yoiko exclaimed.

"Ranma." Noah said in his usual tone.

"What?! Why me?"

Noah held up his hands and started counting off his fingers. "You turn into a girl, you're afraid of cats, you tie your hair with the whisker of a dragon, you have four fiancés, you're dad turns into a panda, you're mom is obsessed with your manliness enough to sign a suicide contract over it, and you've fought everything from phoenix lords to three-hundred-year-old amazons to gender-changing dragon princes to eight-headed Orochis."

Ranma sighed in defeat. "When you put it THAT way…"

"It's okay." Yoiko said encouragingly. "You may be a weirdo, but you're a nice weirdo!"

That didn't make Ranma feel much better. "Gee…thanks." Then he remembered something. "Speaking of my cat fears, Roy, do you know Mewtwo?"

The swordsman tilted his head. "Mewtwo? How do you know about him?"

"Master Hand said that he might be able to help me get over my fears."

"Hmm. Maybe. He's a powerful psychic. He might be able to do something."

"Great! Do you know where he is?" Ranma asked excitedly. He had a good reason to be excited. He was close to getting rid of his worst fear.

Roy looked around the dining room. After briefly scanning it, he shook his head. "Looks like he isn't here. He probably decided to have breakfast in his room. He's a pretty secluded guy."

Ranma sighed again. "Can you at least tell me what he looks like?"

"Well, he's about as tall as you are, he's purplish-gray, he has a long purple tail, and his hands have three fingers. You really can't miss him."

"Thanks."

Noah picked this time to speak up. "Ranma, Yoiko. Don't you think we should be getting ready for the competition?"

"What do you mean?" Yoiko asked.

"We basically have no idea of each others abilities. If we're going to be a team, we should have SOME idea of what the other is capable of." He reasoned.

"He's right." Roy agreed. "Why don't you go out to the back of the Mansion and practice?"

Ranma shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. I've got nothing better to do."

When they were all done eating their breakfast, they went outside. Ranma opened the back door of the mansion and stepped outside….where he was unceremoniously splashed with water.

"Dammit Sasha! I told you to cut it out!" The angry female Ranma yelled.

The crazy sorceress just stood there with a smirk on her face. "And I told YOU that turning you into a girl is fun!" She teleported herself out of the area before the ticked off martial artist could chase after her.

Ranma just stood there with her fist clenched. "Dammit. Why me?" Coming out of nowhere, splashing Ranma, and vanishing before anything could be done about it, had become one of Sasha's favorite pass-times. She splashed Ranma about six times the day before.

Noah walked up next to her. "If you ask me, you should start getting used to your curse. Whether you like it or not, your girl side's speed can be a good advantage at times."

The redhead sighed. "I guess you're right. It just irritates me that people think it's funny to change my gender."

"You think that's bad, try being treated like a dog." He said as he continued walking.

The group continued towards the spot where the grassy fields surrounding the mansion reached the forest. They stopped at a tree and stood in a circle. "So, how should we go about doing this?" Ranma asked.

"How about me and Yoiko fight?" Toon suggested.

"I'm okay with it." The Riolu replied.

"Then me and Sora can fight Ranma and Noah." Roy said. "We can observe Toon and Yoiko's battle and when they finish, we can have our fights."

"Sounds fine to me." Sora and Ranma replied at once. Noah just shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then." Toon said excitedly. "Let's get started!" Him and Yoiko ran out to an open spot in the field while the other four sat down under the tree.

Toon started things off by pulling out a bomb and flinging it at Yoiko, who jumped out of the way.

The bomb exploded, but the Riolu was out of it's range. Her motions became a blur as she ran towards Toon at blinding speeds. She launched a kick at the young hero, but he blocked it with his shield just in time. Yoiko used his shield as leverage to jump away from his sword swipe.

"Wow. She's really fast." Ranma commented.

"Actually, it's not her normal speed. It's a pokemon technique." Ranma looked up to see Sapphire sitting on one of the tree branches. "That particular move is called Quick Attack. It boosts the pokemon's speed to deliver a super-fast attack."

"When'd you get here?" Roy asked.

The pokemon trainer smiled. "I saw you guys coming out here and I decided to follow you. I wanted to see what 'Yoiko' could do." She put emphasis on the name Ranma had given the Riolu.

Yoiko ran towards Toon again, this time at a slower pace. Toon tried to throw his boomerang at her, but she jumped over it and leapt towards him. Her right arm started glowing and she swung it at her opponent, who tried to use his shield to block it again. Unfortunately for Toon, the attack knocked his shield back. This gave Yoiko a chance to hit him with a strong kick.

"That was Brick Break." Sapphire explained. "It's a powerful attack that can break barriers. A shield won't do that kid too much good."

The young fighter caught his boomerang as it came back to him and returned his attention to the fight. This time, Toon decided to take the offensive. He charged towards Yoiko while swinging his Master Sword wildly. Yoiko managed to avoid most of the attacks, but a slice from her left caught her in her side. She was sent tumbling to the ground. Before Toon could swing at her again, she dove into the ground and rapidly dug a hole.

Sapphire spoke up again. "That's dig. It allows a pokemon to rapidly dig a hole where their opponent can't follow them."

"These attacks have really simple names." Ranma commented.

"Well there are hundreds. You don't want them all to be super-complicated, do you?"

"Guess not."

Toon looked around for any hint of Yoiko's presence. When he found nothing, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He focused on using his other senses to find what his sense of sight could not. He concentrated as hard as he could. He felt a vibration in the ground behind him and his eyes shot open. He pulled out a big hammer that was nearly twice as tall as he was. The head was shaped like a skull.

Yoiko popped out of the ground right behind Toon…just to be sent flying by a horizontal spinning attack from his giant hammer. The blow sent her flying through the air over the tree that the others were sitting under.

Ranma acted quickly. As the Riolu sailed over their heads, she jumped into the tree and jumped off of the branch that Sapphire was sitting on. This resulted in shaking the branch, almost making the pokemon trainer fall off.

"Hey! Watch where you're jumping!" The demand went unnoticed by Ranma, who was more focused on catching her friend. The momentum of her jump carried her right into Yoiko's flight path. Ranma caught her in midair. She landed on the ground with a dazed Riolu in her arms.

"That hurt." Yoiko said shakily as she held her head.

Toon ran over to them. "Are you alright? I guess I overdid it a bit with my Skull Hammer."

Yoiko shook her head to get rid of the fuzziness. "I'm fine." When Ranma was sure Yoiko could stand, she let go of her hold on her.

"That was-a pretty good." Everyone turned their heads to see Mario walking up to them. With him were Sonic, Silver, Tails, Pichu and Link.

Pichu was sitting on Link's shoulder. "I heard you guys talking about training, so we decided to come out here and watch!"

"You both did good out there." Link said. "Good job using your senses, Toon."

"Thanks Link." Toon replied. Even though they were different incarnations of the same person, Link was like a big brother to Toon.

Sonic dashed over to Ranma and Yoiko. "Quick thinking out there. Even with the damage protection system, the fighters can still get hurt. The kid could've taken more damage if you hadn't reacted so fast." He gave Ranma the thumbs up.

"Thanks." She smirked. "I guess I've just had a lot of practice, having to constantly save a certain tomboy all the time."

Back in Nerima, Akane sneezed. She also got a sudden urge to slap her fiancé.

"That was a pretty cool fight. You're both pretty good." Silver said.

A new voice came from the direction of a nearby tree. "That was an excellent battle. Although it seems Yoiko needs to become stronger to stand a chance against Toon."Everyone looked towards the owner of the new voice.

"So, you decided to come and watch too, Mewtwo." Link said.

"That's Mewtwo?" Ranma asked. The…thing…was currently leaning against a tree. He was just as Roy described, except he was considerably taller than Ranma. This wasn't surprising, considering the height difference between her two forms.

"I wanted to see the quality of the new pokemon fighter and although she is considerably strong for a Riolu, she isn't as strong as some of the other pokemon fighters. I can't say I'm terribly impressed." Mewtwo said. Yoiko lowered her head.

"Hey! She fought really well if you ask me!" Ranma snapped, taking his statement as an insult.

Mewtwo ignored her and looked at Silver. "You, hedgehog, you are Silver, correct?"

The psychokinetic hedgehog nodded his head. "Yeah, and I guess you're Mewtwo. According to the bulletin board, we're on the same team."

"Yes. What do you say we have a match? I am interested to see which of our psychic powers are superior."

Ranma was annoyed due to Mewtwo ignoring her. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" She ran at the psychic user to give him a swift punch in the face. But before she reached him, she felt something grab her leg. The invisible force suspended her upside-down in the air. "Hey! No fair!"

Aside from lifting his hand to telepathically grab Ranma's leg, Mewtwo made no attempt to acknowledge her. "So, what do you say?" He asked Silver.

"Sounds interesting. I accept!" Answered the hedgehog.

"But Master Hand hasn't given approval for official matches yet." Link said.

Just then, the speakers scattered around the mansion turned on again. The boss hand's voice could be heard all the way from the mansion itself. "Attention all smashers. We are done running the final tests on the new system. You are now free to participate in official battles."

The Hyrulian hero let out a sigh. "Right. I forgot he was psychic."

"It seems we can have our battle now. Meet me in the teleporter room when you are ready." Instructed Mewtwo. He teleported away after saying this.

As soon as he vanished, his hold on Ranma's leg went with him, causing her to land face-first in the ground. She lifted herself off of the ground and started grumbling. "That jerk. I'll show him." She looked up and saw the rest of the group leaving towards the mansion. "Hey! Where are you guys goin?"

Roy turned his head to look at her. "We're going inside to watch the match. You can meet us in the observation room if you want."

"Wait for me!" She got up and ran to catch up to them.

(A minute or so later…)

The group arrived in the observation room a while before the battle started. Most of the smashers were present to watch the first official match of the generation. The majority of the audience were conversing with each other and having a good time. Ranma on the other hand, was grumbling to herself in frustration.

_'That jerk!'_ She thought._ 'He didn't have to go and treat Yoiko like a weakling.'_

Meanwhile, Roy and Sonic were chatting. "Silver's definitely a tough fighter." Sonic said. "Back in my world, there are only two guys that could stand a chance against me in a straight fight. Shadow, and Silver. There's Dr Eggman, but he always sends his robots after me. He couldn't hope to beat me without using some underhanded trick."

"So who do you think will win?" Roy asked.

"Hard to say. Their abilities are pretty similar. I think Silver has the upper hand on speed, though. He has to be fast to keep up with me when we get into a fight."

"Grr, I hope that pink jerk face gets pounded into the dust!" Ranma suddenly burst out.

"Whoa. What's gotten you so riled up?" Asked Roy.

The martial artist paused. Why was she getting so mad? She was frustrated about his comment about Yoiko's fighting skills, and she was pretty ticked off about him ignoring her and dropping her face-first into the ground, but Ranma didn't usually get this mad when this kinda stuff happened.

She looked over at Yoiko, who still had her head lowered. She walked towards her and sat down next to the Riolu. "Hey, Yoiko. What's got you so down?"

Yoiko looked up at her friend. "Well…it's just…when I came here, I was hoping to make friends with the other pokemon and show how strong I am, even though I'm just a Riolu. In my world, Riolus aren't very strong until they evolve into a Lucario, but I heard that a Pikachu and a Pichu are here, and they're usually not very strong either. So I thought if a Pikachu could be a really strong fighter, then so could I. I guess having my skills insulted by another pokemon just makes me upset."

Ranma put a hand on Yoiko's shoulder. "Hey, don't start getting depressed. I f you want to be strong then why don't I teach you some martial arts?"

Yoiko looked up at her with wide, hopeful eyes. "Really?! You'd do that?"

The redhead nodded. "Sure. With my training, you'll show that jerk who's boss in no time. But just so you know, it's not gonna be a walk in the park. You gotta take training seriously. 'Kay?" Yoiko nodded her head enthusiastically. And as her mood brightened up, Ranma felt her frustration towards Mewtwo fading away.

_'Maybe that's it.'_ She thought. _'Yoiko was feeling depressed because of Mewtwo, so that aura connection thing made me feel it, and I started getting mad at him._' One of the things Ranma hated more than anything was having her skills mocked. She tended to get extremely frustrated when her fighting ability was insulted. So when Yoiko had her skills downsized, Ranma felt it and directed her frustration towards Mewtwo.

However, her frustration wasn't completely gone. "That guy didn't have to go and treat you like nothing. I hope loses this match."

"You shouldn't be so hard on Mewtwo. He only has that attitude because of his origins." Stated Link, who had been sitting nearby.

Ranma tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know too much about it myself, Link admitted, "but I know the main part. You know Mewtwo is a pokemon, right?"

Ranma nodded. "Yeah, Yoiko mentioned it. So?"

"From what I've heard, Mewtwo is the result of a cloning project organized by an evil syndicate call Team Rocket, who wants to take over the world using pokemon. Mewtwo was created from the DNA of a legendary pokemon called Mew. Legendary pokemon are known for being the strongest in the world."

"Apparently, there were four other projects, but they all failed." Pichu said. He was currently hanging on Link's shoulder again. "Mewtwo survived, but the scientists and Team Rocket only saw him as a tool. That made Mewtwo really angry, so he left. He used to hate humans and pokemon, but he's cooled down a lot since then. He has a bit of an attitude, though. He was created to be the world's strongest pokemon, so he tends to look down on others."

Link spoke up again. "Don't feel bad about what he said about Yoiko. The only pokemon here that actually impress him are Pikachu and Lucario. There are a couple other fighters that he sees as his equal. I'm one of them."

Ranma let out a sigh. "I guess I can't blame him for acting like that. I'd be pretty damn angry too if I was born in a lab for a bunch of bad guys."

"Yeah. By the way, my name's Link."

"Ranma." She replied simply.

"Guys! Guys! The match is starting!" Pichu exclaimed.

One of the monitors in the room turned on. Then, the slot machine course-selection-thingy appeared. Before it started spinning, the mansion's speakers turned on. "Attention everyone!" MH's voice said. "The first official match of the new generation is about to start! The battle is between two powerful psychics. Mewtwo and a newcomer, Silver! The battle will commence shortly."

As he finished, the course names started to spin across the screen. They slowed down and eventually stopped on a name.

"Crisis City?" Pichu read. "What's that?" Link shrugged his shoulders.

(Teleporter Room)

Silver and Mewtwo were about ready to step into the teleportation machine. "What's Crisis City?" Silver asked.

"A world in Mobius." Dr Mario said. "It no longer exists, but Crazy Hand thought it sounded like a 'fun' place to fight. It's an average city that consists of highways, tall buildings, that kind of stuff. There's also an extra 'surprise' that you'll soon encounter."

Silver didn't like the sound of this so called 'surprise', but he definitely wasn't about to back out of a challenge. "Alright. Let's do this!"

The two fighters stepped into the teleporter. The machine glowed brightly and transported the two fighters.

(Fight: Mewtwo VS Silver)

Silver was from the future. About two-hundred years ahead of Sonic's time. He traveled back to Sonic's time occasionally using Chaos Control, a method used to travel throughout space and time. The teleporting process felt somewhat similar to that, except he couldn't feel the power used for the travel. When using Chaos Control, he always felt the chaos power.

He was now standing in a city, although it was far from prosperous. The entire area looked like the apocalypse came. Most of the buildings were still standing, but they were all wreck and some were on fire.

The sky was red and empty. This area looked completely lifeless, even for a copy. "What happened to this place?" He asked to no one in particular.

"This is the future." Silver turned around to see Mewtwo, hovering several feet above the ground. "Your future to be precise."

"My future? The future in my world looks nothing like this!"

"This is your future, or at least, it was."

"What do you mean?" The hedgehog asked.

"This was your future before it was erased from time." He answered. "The world was put into chaos by a monster named Iblis. You tried to stop it, but it would continue to revive itself. You were running out of options, until an evil creature called Mephiles brought you back in time. He told you that the only way to save your world was to kill Sonic. Long story short, Sonic destroyed Iblis and Mephiles back when they were merely a spark of existence. Doing this resulted in all of these events being erased from history."

"Whoa. All of that really happened?" Silver asked as the full impact Sonic had in his life sank in. "If this is what my future would have been like without Sonic, I should probably thank him sometime."

Mewtwo nodded his head. "Perhaps, but now is not the time for thanks, but for battle."

Silver nodded his head as well. "You're right." He held up his right arm and telepathically lifted on of the wrecked cars that were placed around the road they were on. The car was faintly glowing green as it was lifted. He thrust his arm forward and the car went flying towards Mewtwo.

The psychic pokemon dodged by teleporting out of the way. He reappeared on the ground behind Silver. He created a blade of psychic energy and swung it at the hedgehog.

Silver sensed the attack and quickly used his psychokinesis to propel himself into the air. He turned around in midair to face his foe. He lifted several more cars into air and threw one at Mewtwo. Rather than teleporting, the pokemon swiftly levitated to the side. He was forced to dodge again to avoid another vehicle.

Silver anticipated his moves and tossed a car at a moment he thought Mewtwo couldn't dodge. As he thought, Mewtwo didn't dodge. Instead, he used his own psychic powers to repel the car.

Now, Mewtwo took the offensive. He held hid hands to his side and charged up a dark ball of energy. When he fueled enough energy into it, he fired it at Silver. The psychokinetic hedgehog blocked it using one of the cars he was holding. The car exploded, but Silver was unharmed. Unfortunately for him, Mewtwo had teleported behind him. The legendary pokemon slammed him into the ground with psychic energy before he could react.

Silver rolled out of the way just in time to avoid another Shadow Ball from Mewtwo. He levitated himself into the air and flew away in an attempt to distance himself from his opponent. He landed on top of one of the tall buildings.

His attempt at escape was foiled due to Mewtwo's ability to teleport. The pokemon appeared behind him and tried to fire another Shadow Ball again, but Silver rolled out of the way. Mewtwo tried slashing at him with his psychic blade. The hedgehog retaliated by blocking it with his own psychic blade. The two clashed blades, testing the other's physical capabilities.

Despite Mewtwo's dependence on his psychic powers, he was also very physically strong, much more than most psychic-type pokemon. However, Silver was faster and more mobile, since he was smaller than Mewtwo. He dodged and blocked the pokemon's attacks. (Kinda like Yoda from Star Wars!)

This went on for a little while before Mewtwo caught Silver off guard by spinning around and slapping him with his long tail. The unexpected attack knocked him back and made him drop his blade on the ground, where it harmlessly dissipated. Mewtwo charged at his foe and slashed at him.

Silver dodged out of the way and flew away from the building. Mewtwo followed in hot pursuit. Silver turned around to face the pokemon while continuing his flight backwards. He picked up several cars and even some of the building debris. He launched the objects at Mewtwo one-by-one, attempting to slow down his chase.

The flying objects failed to slow down his legendary foe. He would merely deflect them with his psychic powers or slice them apart using the psychic blade that he was still holding. When he ran out of objects to throw, Silver started firing psychic blades at Mewtwo. This had more success in slowing him down, since he couldn't simply slice threw them.

(Observation Room)

Ness and Lucas, the two other psychokinetic fighters in the smash group, were watching the match intently.

"Wow." Lucas said. "Those guys are tough. Aren't you on their team, Ness?"

Ness grinned and nodded. "Yep. With two powerhouses like them, we're going to dominate the complementation!"

(Back to the fight)

Eventually, Silver's flight led them both to an empty space in the middle of the city. Rather than solid ground below them, there was a massive pool of lava. Silver stopped to look below him. "What's with this place?"

"Don't let your guard down!" Mewtwo teleported next to him and slashed him with the psychic blade. Silver was sent flying towards the lava. He regained control of his flight before he touched the boiling hot liquid.

Unfortunately, it seems the activity awakened something underneath the lava. Silver felt the presence of something very big and very deadly. He quickly flew out of the way as a huge monster burst forth from the lava.

The monster was huge, almost as tall as the ruined skyscrapers around them. It's body looked like it was made entirely out of lava and rocks. It had two glowing green eyes on it's head as well as a third one on it's forehead. The lower part of it's body was submerged under the lava, making it look like he was a part of it. He had four big, long arms.

Mewtwo paused his relentless attack to observe the beast. "Sigh. I think Crazy Hand may have gone a bit overboard."

(Observation Room)

"What is that thing?" Ranma asked with wide eyes.

"Uh…I don't know?" Pichu said.

"That creature is called Iblis." They both turned to look at Master Hand. "You see, sometimes when I or my brother copy an area, we include a copy of the creatures that live there. I was a bit concerned that Crazy might overdo it with Crisis City, but he wanted it so bad that he cried over it."

"How can a hand cry?" Ranma asked.

"That's the point." MH replied.

(Mewtwo VS Silver)

"I'm assuming this is Iblis!" Silver shouted as he flew out of the way of the giant arm that was swung at him.

"Correct." Mewtwo replied as he avoided a huge blast of fire.

"How do we stop it?" Instead of answering, Mewtwo flew down and fired a barrage of smaller Shadow Balls at Iblis as he flew by. The monster seemed completely unfazed by the assault.

Iblis looked at Silver and released a huge stream of fire from his mouth. He dodged and threw the remains of various structures at the beast's face. Most of the attacks bounced off of his head harmlessly, but some of the debris made Iblis real back in pain.

"I get it." Silver said to himself. "His third eye is his weak spot." He didn't have much time to act on this newfound knowledge because he had to dodge a boulder that was flung at him by Mewtwo.

"Don't forget who you're fighting." He warned. He teleported away as several fireballs were shot at him.

Sliver picked up a car and hurled it at Iblis, then dodged to the side as a psychic blade came down on him. He made his own psychic blade and went into another close-combat war with Mewtwo. They both backed off to avoid a huge arm being slammed down on them. Silver threw his blade at Mewtwo and flew away again. He flew towards Iblis's head at high speeds.

He flew over his fire breath and towards the top of his head. Once he was close enough, he made a psychic blade and threw it like a spear straight at the monster's eye. The knife hit its target. Iblis clutched his head in pain and slowly retreated back into the flames it came from.

The hedgehog let out a sigh. "Good. That's one enemy out of the way." He turned towards Mewtwo, who had flown over to his location. "Just one left!" He charged at Mewtwo with a psychic blade in hand.

Once again, the two went into a barrage of swords. They made their way towards the edge of the lava pool. Once they were back on solid land, they ditched their swords and grabbed random objects around them, from cars to chunks of buildings. They flung the multiple objects at each other while clashing in close combat in-between.

Mewtwo teleported behind Silver again and swung his blade. Silver blocked it, but he was unprepared for the car that hit him from the side. The hedgehog was sent tumbling across the ground. They were both breathing heavily at this point. Their harsh battle was finally taking a toll on them.

"Give up." Mewtwo said as he stood over Silver. "You must realize that you can't win."

Silver slowly started to get up. "It doesn't matter whether I can win or not. What matters is how hard I try!" He fired a psychic blast at close-range, knocking Mewtwo into the air.

Silver flew into the air to meet his opponent. A bright greenish-blue aura was growing around him. _'His power is growing.'_ Mewtwo thought._ 'He certainly is determined to prove his strength.'_

Any other thoughts were cut off as Silver charged right into Mewtwo. His psychic-powered aura pushed him back as he charged. When Silver stopped his charge, they were back over the lava pool. Mewtwo was clutching his stomach in pain.

Now that his foe was successfully stunned, Silver flew up high into the air to use his strongest attack. He focused as hard as he could on his psychokinesis. Various objects from all around the area were being gathered above him. Cars, rocks, building chunks, even pieces of the surrounding roads. He gathered it all into a giant ball. Once the huge ball become too big to lift with his psychic powers, he quickly flew to the top of it. Now that he had the materials, all he had to do was keep it all together and let gravity do it's thing.

"Take this! Meteor Mash!" Mewtwo let go of his stomach and looked up at the ball of death his opponent had created. Mewtwo didn't have enough time to escape. He lifted his arms and tried to stop the massive ball of debris. He slowed it down, but couldn't stop the combined force of Silver's psychokinesis and a couple hundred tons of rock and metal.

It reached his position and he tried harder to stop it. The Meteor Mash attack pushed him closer and closer to the lava. _'My only chance is to let go of my hold long enough to teleport away.'_ He thought to himself. Before he could do this however, he heard a loud roar come from below him. He looked down to see Iblis coming at him.

The great beast slammed his fist into Mewtwo. The resulting force knocked him straight threw the ball of debris. The entire thing came tumbling apart. Iblis's attack, plus the massive Meteor Mash attack, was powerful enough to knock out Mewtwo. The legendary pokemon fell towards the lava.

Silver flew down and caught Mewtwo before he hit the surface. "I guess I win."

They were both transported back to the teleporter. Silver walked out of the machine and placed Mewtwo down in a laying position.

"Good match." Dr Mario said. "This is a great way to start the new generation. I'm sure your fight will inspire the other newcomers."

"Thanks. I had a lot of fun. But I think I've had it." Silver passed out on the ground next to his defeated opponent.

The doctor shook his head and sighed. "Kids."

(Later, in the Infirmary)

Mewtwo and Silver were both sitting on hospital beds. They were both covered in bandages. Mewtwo had bandages on his head, all over his torso, on his left leg, and even a few on his tail. Silver had less bandages, but still looked like he was wearing a mummy costume.

Ranma and Yoiko were sitting at Mewtwo's bed. Ranma was currently male and talking to the doctor. "Geez. Do the matches always get this rough?" He asked.

The doc shook his head. "No. The smashers just like to showoff at the beginning, which usually ends up with them pushing themselves too hard."

"Ok. By the way, you look like Mario. Are you guys related?"

"He's my cousin." Dr Mario replied simply. "We just happen to have the same name too."

The three heard a groan come from Mewtwo's bed. They all turned to look at him. "Good you're awake." Dr Mario said. "Are you feeling ok?"

The pokemon sat up. "Fine. Just a bit sore."

"I'd imagine you'd be sore after exerting yourself like that. Try not to push it next time." The doc scolded. "Anyways, you have visitors." He motioned to Ranma and Yoiko.

"And what do they want?"

"I'll answer for myself!" Ranma said irritably. "Anyway, I came to talk to you about something."

"The Neko-ken?"

"Uh…yeah." Ranma answered dumbly.

"Tomorrow." Mewtwo said. "Let me rest up, then I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. And one more thing…."

"Hm? What is it?" Ranma asked.

"Train Yoiko well."

The martial artist nodded his head. "I will. BUT STOP READING MY MIND! It's annoying!"

"I'll remember that. So how are all of your fiancés doing?" Mewtwo asked in amusement.

"Stop it!" Ranma sighed. "Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow."

Him and Yoiko left the room to continue their day.

Dr Mario sighed. "Kids."

Mewtwo nodded "Indeed."

End of Chapter

Interesting Facts:

1. The Skull Hammer is an item that Toon Link uses in Wind Waker. That weapon can send enemies flying!

2. Crisis City is an area from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. I don't have the game, but I like the storyline as well as Iblis and Mephiles.

3. The psychic blades that Mewtwo used is an actual pokemon attack called Psycho Cut.

4. Meteor Mash is an attack that Silver used in Sonic Generations.

5. Silver is my favorite Sonic character next to Shadow. They're awesome!

6. The Iblis form used in this fight was the form he took in his first fight with Silver in Sonic 06.

7. Iblis's name comes from the Islamic (Arabic) word for "The King of Devils"

8. I was already planning on having Ranma train Yoiko, but I thank MBenz28 anyways.

9. If you're wondering how Yoiko knew Mewtwo was a pokemon even though they've never met, I'm just going to say it's part of pokemon instinct.

Wolfdude: Why FERS?! Why would you do that!

FERS: Because you deserved it.

Wolfdude: Whatever. What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted was thank you to MBenz28 for the stages you suggested. I'm not sure if the Strawhat's ship will be a good idea since there's already another pirate ship stage, but I'll think about it. The other ideas are good.

FERS: Are you done yet?

Wolfdude: Yes.

FERS: Good! Now review this moron while I leave.

Wolfdude: Wait come back!


	8. The Problem With Cats

Wolfdude: Hey guys! It's me again!

FERS: And me!

Sasha: And me!

Wolfdude and FERS: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN OUR AUTHOR'S NOTES!

Sasha: That's not important!

Noah: I'm taking you back to the mansion.

Sasha: Aww…

Wolfdude: I'm not sure what the point of that was. Anyways, thanks to all who are reviewing, favoriting, and following this fic. This wouldn't be possible without you guys!

FERS: You heard him! He said all who reviewed, favorited, or followed. That includes me!

Wolfdude: Now for review time!

To respond to MBenz28: I know me and FERS argue a lot, but we never really fight too seriously. We're really good friends. And as for your question about the forbidden seven, I did some research on it. Apparently, they were seven characters whose incomplete files were found on the Super Smash Bros Brawl disc (Young Link wasn't one of them, Tetra and Toon Zelda are the same person, and Plusle and Minun were being treated as one character, so it is seven.) Some people think they were supposed to be playable characters, but the Nintendo guys decided to stop working on them. That's all I know.

I'm not sure if Dr Mario is really Mario's cousin, but it makes sense, and no, he doesn't have the Italian accent. I thought he'd sound more mature and sophisticated if he didn't have the accent. I counted Kodachi as one of Ranma's fiancés for several reasons. One, it emphasized Noah's point and two, this statement was in Noah's point of view. Thanks for the stage suggestions.

To respond to Dingo T. Wilds: There will definitely be a Ranma VS Inuyasha fight or two in the future. I've always thought a Demon-blood Inuyasha and Neko-ken Ranma fight would be cool. I'll probably do that. I want to save some of the team battles for the tournament, but there will be some Donkey Kong action coming soon. So be patient.

To respond to DarkNiwa: Most of the Smashers already know Ranma is a boy, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to make a scene where one of them flirts with him as a girl. Thanks for the suggestion though.

FERS: Have you noticed how excessively long our author's notes are?

Wolfdude: It's probably because we waste time having random conversations.

FERS: Good point. Start the chapter before we waste even more time!

Super Smash Bros Combat Evolved

Chapter Eight: The Problem With Cats

It has now been three days since Ranma had arrived at Smash Mansion. It was currently the morning of the fourth day. All of the smashers had already eaten their breakfast. Ranma decided it would be a good idea to get started on the training he promised Yoiko. He decided the first thing he should do was show her how he fought.

Which led to the current situation.

Ranma wanted to spar with Noah to see his fighting style, but he said he had something to do. This left the martial artist without an opponent. Luckily, one of the veteran fighters were willing to help.

Ranma dodged as Captain Falcon threw a punch at him. Captain Falcon was a tall, muscular man that wore a blue racing uniform and a red helmet everywhere he went. He was also the third fastest person Ranma had ever met. The first two being Sonic and Mint of the Musk tribe.

Ranma ran across the field that was the backyard of the mansion to get some space between them, but CF easily caught up with him using his superior speed. The two exchanged attacks while keeping up their sprint. Captain Falcon threw a punch at Ranma, who ducked and threw his own punch.

CF grabbed the fist and skidded to a stop. He used Ranma's momentum to swing him around by his arm. The racer threw his opponent into the air, then jumped into the air after him. Once he was at Ranma's elevation, CF hit him with a barrage of midair punches. He finished his attack by delivering a fiery punch that sent Ranma into the ground.

"Falcon Kick!" He shouted as he descended towards the martial artist with a fiery kick aimed at him. Ranma rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the attack. He got on his feet and took a stance. _'Alright Ranma, think. This guy is faster than you, and he's stronger than you. What do you have over him?'_ Ranma thought to himself._ 'It looks like his attacks are all short-range. Maybe a long-range attack will catch him off guard.'_

He didn't have anymore time to think as CF charged at him again. The racer aimed a punch at Ranma, who jumped over it and attempted to kick him in the face. CF brought up his other arm to block the kick. Ranma used the arm as leverage to jump high into the air.

While in the air, Ranma cuffed his hands at his side and started concentrating his Ki. A yellow ball of energy formed in his hands. "Moko Takabisha!" He thrust his hands forward and a yellow beam came out of them. The beam hit Captain Falcon and knocked him into the ground.

Ranma came down with a devastating kick to CF's gut. He attempted to deliver another kick to the racer's face using his other foot, but CF grabbed his leg and threw Ranma off of him. Ranma landed on his feet and waited for his opponent to get up.

"You're pretty fast." Ranma commented. "Definitely one of the fastest guys I've ever met."

The captain smiled. "Heh. Thanks kid. I'm known for being fast. I was the fastest fighter here before Sonic came along. You're pretty fast too, although you're going to need more than that to beat me."

"Well than it's a good thing I'm just getting warmed up."

"Is that so? Then come on!" He charged at Ranma again. This time, he jumped into the air.

Ranma had a hard time seeing him due to the sun being in his eyes. CF's shadow grew until the martial artist could make out a punch coming towards him. He didn't have enough time to dodge, so he brought his arms up to try and block it. He felt the pain course through his arms as the punch hit, but he didn't move from his spot. Unfortunately, he couldn't block the other punch that hit him in the face. He was knocked onto his back from the force.

Ranma quickly got up to his feet and dodged another punch. _'Alright. Time to go full power.'_ He thought. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" His hands became a blur as he struck at CF with several hundred punches over the time span of a few seconds.

Captain Falcon felt pain all around his body as the punches rained down on him. Each individual punch didn't have that much power behind it, but all of them together was enough to deal a lot of damage to the racer. Ranma finished his assault with a kick to the gut that knocked him back a few feet.

Ranma charged at Captain Falcon to launch another attack. Unfortunately for him, the captain recovered and launched his own attack first. He used his Raptor Boost attack to charge at Ranma and sent him flying into the air with a fiery uppercut. Rather than chase his foe into the air like last time however, CF just brought his arm back and gathered energy into his fist.

Ranma saw the racer prepare his attack, but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He was still too dazed from the uppercut to react in time. _'This is gonna hurt.'_ He thought as he descended towards the attack face-first.

"Falcon Punch!" Shouted the captain as he slammed his fist into the side of Ranma's head. A blazing, bird-shaped aura surrounded his arm during the attack. The sheer power of the punch sent Ranma soaring about twenty meters across the field. He crashed through one of the trees at the boarder of the forest. He hit the ground and kept going until he hit another tree.

Yoiko ran up to him from the tree she had been sitting under. "Are you okay?"

Ranma looked up at her, but he didn't move from his spot on the ground. "Yeah, I'm fine. So, did you learn anything?"

"I learned that that guy can hit really hard." She answered innocently.

"Yeah. Me too. I think that's enough teaching for now." He blacked out after saying this.

Captain Falcon ran up to them and looked down at Ranma. "Hmm. Guess I overdid it a little."

The Riolu nodded. "Yeah. You're both really tough. Do you think I can become strong like you two?"

CF smiled confidently. "Don't worry kid. With this guy training you, You'll be strong in no time. I've been a fighter here since the Smash Bros group was first made, so take it from me when I say this kid is a tough fighter."

Yoiko brightened up. "Thanks."

"No problem. By the way, where's your other teammate. The guy that was supposed to help with the training?"

"Noah? He said he was busy. Whatever it is he had to do, it must have been really important for him to not be here."

(Meanwhile, in one of the mansion's spare rooms)

Five figures were sitting at a round table. The room was dark. The only source of light was a ceiling lamp hanging above the table.

Each figure was eyeing the others carefully. Wario looked to his right to glance at Luigi, Luigi looked to his right to glance at Noah, Noah glanced at Waluigi, and Waluigi glanced at Link who glanced back at Wario.

Suddenly, Wario looked straight at Noah. "Wolf boy." He said in a serious voice. "Do…you…have…any fours?"

"Go fish."

"Dammit!" Wario drew another card from the deck.

"Calm-a down Wario." Luigi said. "It's just a game."

"Maybe to you it is Beanpole! But if I don't win soon, I won't be able to pay rent back home!"

"Well it's not my fault that I've won the past three games in a row." Noah said. _'And I'm certainly not cheating by using my dark magic to see what's on the other side of their cards. Nope, not at all.'_ He thought as he did the exact opposite of what he was thinking. _'Looks like Waluigi has an eight.'_ Yeah, he's not cheating at all.

"Why don't you just earn some SmashCreds by winning matches?" Luigi asked.

"You moron! Master Hand hasn't cleared us for official fights yet!" Wario argued.

"Actually, he has." Waluigi stated matter-of-factly.

Wario's jaw dropped. "He wha…?"

"The first official match took place yesterday." Said Noah .

"When did THAT happen!"

"While you were sleeping." Waluigi told him. "Maybe that'll teach you not to sit in bed all day."

"Whatever." The fat man grumbled.

"I'm glad I don't have to pay rent." Link spoke up. "Now that I think about it, the only things I use my SmashCreds for are food and stocking up on gear."

"You're such a good fighter, Link, even IF you had to pay rent, it wouldn't put a very big dent in your bank account." Luigi pointed out.

The Hylian warrior chuckled a bit "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So, you're a pretty good fighter then?" Noah asked in curiosity.

"He sure is!" Luigi exclaimed. "Out of all of the fighters here, Link is one of the only guys who can beat my bro, Mario."

"Yeah, the only reason he isn't complaining about your winning streak is cause of how much cash he has to spare!" Wario snarled.

"That reminds me…" Noah put down the last two cards in his hand. "I win."

"Dammit!"

(Later, in the infirmary)

Ranma woke up with a groan and a sore head. He sat up and looked around. He rubbed the side of his head. "Geez, that guy can hit hard."

"Good, you're awake."

Ranma turned his head to look at Dr Mario. "Hey Doc. How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours. The swelling in your head has gone down and your other minor injuries have already healed up. I must say, your ability to recover from a beating is very impressive. Your injuries healed up at a very fast pace, even without the aid from my little helper."

"Little helper?" Asked Ranma. Dr Mario nodded his head towards a chair on the other side of the bed Ranma was laying on. He followed the doctor's gaze and saw a little girl sitting in the chair.

The girl looked about eight years old. Her hair was a snowy white color. Her skin was pale, almost the same color as her hair. Her eyes were bluish-gray. She wore a long-sleeved light blue shirt and black pants. She had a playful smile on her face as she looked at Ranma. "Hi!"

"Hi." Ranma replied. "So, who are you?"

Dr Mario walked up beside the girl. "Let me introduce Hailey. She's Kyon's adopted sister. She's not a fighter, but she has some useful healing magic, and she can see a person's spirit."

"My spirit?"

Hailey nodded her head. "Yep. Your spirit is pretty strange. It's kinda like you have a spirit within a spirit."

"That's probably cause of my curse."

"Maybe, but it's not as simple as that. A spirit is made up of every fiber of your being. If you had gotten the curse just yesterday, it wouldn't totally be a part of you. I would still be able too see it, but it wouldn't be as intertwined in your soul as it is now. Does that make any sense?"

Ranma felt like the soreness in his head was getting more painful rather than less. "Kinda, but what does it all mean?"

"It means you've accepted your curse as a part of you." She put simply.

_'She could've just said so.'_ Ranma kept that thought to himself. "Sigh. I sorta have. I mean, it's not like I'm getting rid off it anytime soon. So I don't have much of a choice anyway."

"Your curse is very intriguing. I'd like to do tests on it later on if you don't mind?" Dr Mario asked.

"Um…maybe?" Ranma didn't like the idea of someone doing tests on his girl side. "Well, anyway, I'd better get going. Thanks for healing me up." He got out of the bed and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Hailey asked.

Ranma just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll go look for Mewtwo. He said he would help me out with something."

"Can I come? I healed him yesterday, and I got a good look at his spirit, so I could probably help you find him." Hailey suggested.

"Sure. You can come along if you want."

"Yay! It was getting kinda boring down here anyway." She looked at Dr Mario. "Bye Doctor!"

Dr Mario watched the two walk out the door. "Kids. Always looking for excitement. The funny thing is that the adults here aren't much different."

Ranma followed the pale-skinned child out of the infirmary and into the elevator that led back to the main floor.

While they were waiting for the elevator to reach the first floor, Ranma decided to start a conversation. "So, you can use magic?"

"Yep."

"Can everyone in your world use magic?"

"No, only certain people have the capability. I've had the potential to use magic since I was born, but I had to work pretty hard to use it efficiently. As you know, Sasha can use magic. Her expertise revolves around controlling water, just like mine is healing and spiritual stuff. We can use other forms of magic, but it takes more effort than our usual types of magic."

"What about Kyon? Does he use magic?"

"Big Brother CAN use magic, but he's not as good at using it as Sasha. He prefers physical combat, but believe me, he's an awesome fighter, even without magic. That's why he's Sasha's guardian."

The doors opened and the two stepped out. Ranma followed Hailey through the halls of the mansion. Hailey closed her eyes and focused on Mewtwo's spiritual energy. "Um…this way." She pointed down a hallway and started walking towards it. Then she stopped. "No wait, um…this way." She started walking in the opposite direction. She stopped again. "No, this way…or that way…over there?"

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Ranma asked.

"Yes!…Sort of…" Ranma started mumbling to himself in irritation. "Hey! It's not as easy as it looks! There are a lot of strong spirits here, and this mansion is a big place, so it's hard to look for one specific person."

Ranma let out a sigh. "It's okay. Let's just ask around to see if anyone's seen him. If we get close to him, you should be able to sense him better."

"Okay."

Ranma and Hailey walked around the mansion for about half an hour, but nobody they asked knew where Mewtwo was. They walked into the main room and sat down on the master staircase. Ranma let out his tenth sigh in the last thirteen minutes. "You'd think it wouldn't be hard to find him. He sticks out like a sore thumb."

"Yeah." Hailey agreed. She didn't have as much stamina as Ranma, so she was starting to get tired from their hike throughout the mansion.

While they were taking their break, the pink puffball known as Kirby walked down the stairs. He looked at the two and decided to go see what was wrong. "Hey guys. What's wrong?"

"Hey Kirby." Ranma said. "We're looking for Mewtwo. I don't suppose you've seen him, have you?"

"Nope, I haven't seen him all day. You guys look stressed. It's almost lunchtime, why don't you come with me to the dining area? You can keep looking for him after you get some food."

Hailey's stomach started growling at the mention of food. "He's right. All this searching has got me hungry."

Ranma nodded his head. "Alright, we'll keep searching for him after we get something to eat."

The three walked into the dining area, but it didn't look like anyone else had arrived yet.

"It's pretty early. We can get a meal from the kitchen so we don't have to wait." Kirby said as he walked towards the kitchen door. "Hey, can you…um…get the door? I'm too short."

"Sure." Ranma turned the knob and walked in…where a bucket of freezing cold water fell on his head. "Ack! That's cold!"

"Ha! Out of all of the people who could've fallen for Falco's dumb prank, it was the girly-boy!" Ranma took the bucket off his/her head and sent a death glare at Wario.

"What the hell do you think is so funny!" Ranma snapped.

"Oh no, the girly-boy is mad! What am I gonna do?" Wario said mockingly.

Before Ranma could put Wario in a world of hurt, a figure came out of seemingly nowhere and kicked the fat man in the face. He went flying to the other side of the kitchen, where he became imbedded in the wall.

"Don't mind Wario. He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes." The person who kicked Wario was none other than Fox McCloud, leader of the StarFox group.

"Thanks. Do you know where that Falco guy is?" Ranma asked. "I wanna give him a beating for setting up that prank in the first place!"

"Don't worry about Falco." Fox replied. "I already had a 'chat' with him about it. I'm sure he won't cause anymore trouble for a while. He's a bit of a prankster, but he's reliable when you really need him"

In another part of the mansion, Falco was also imbedded in a wall.

"Well, thanks again, I guess." An awkward silence fell over them for a few seconds. "So...wanna have lunch with us?"

"Sure."

(One meal later…)

The group decided to have their meal in the kitchen. It was still a bit early for lunch, so there still weren't very many people in the dining area. They ate at a small table. Everyone had eaten their fair share of food. Fox had two empty plates of food next to him, Hailey had an empty plate and an empty bowl of strawberry ice cream next to her, Ranma had five empty plates next to him, Kirby had about fifty-two plates and Wario was still stuck in the wall.

"That was a good meal." Ranma stated in satisfaction.

"How can you tell? You were eating so fast, it didn't look like you were even tasting it." Fox said. "On a human level, you're almost as bad as Kirby."

"I taste the food when I eat it!" Kirby whined.

"I highly doubt that." Everyone turned their heads to look at Mewtwo, who had just teleported in and was now making himself a sandwich telepathically.

Ranma hopped out of her seat and glared at the legendary pokemon. "Hey! Where the hell have you been?! Do you know how long we've been looking for you?!"

"To answer your first question, I was meditating on the roof of the mansion. To answer your second question, you've been searching for twenty-eight minutes and forty-seven seconds."

"Whatever, I need you to-"

"Help you overcome your fears?" She was cut off by Mewtwo.

"I told you-"

"To stop reading your mind, but I've chosen to ignore your request."

Ranma's face was getting red with rage. "Grr…"

Fox put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down. The angrier you get, the easier it is for him to read you. Calm your mind. His ability to read minds is like physical combat in a way. If you let down your guard, the opponent will get through your defenses. Does that help?"

Ranma took a deep breath and calmed herself. "I think so…" She closed her eyes and tried to close off her mind. She opened them and smirked at Mewtwo. "Well? What am I thinking about?"

Mewtwo gave an amused chuckle. "I don't know. It seems the book I was reading has been closed."

Ranma crossed her arms. "Very funny."

Mewtwo took a bite out of his sandwich. "It takes a large amount of discipline to hide your thoughts from my eyes. Now about the Neko-ken, I feel it would be easier to deal with it if I have a better understanding of how you act while you're in it. While I was searching through your mind, I couldn't find any memories of you in the Neko-ken state."

Ranma's eyes widened. "Wait you're not suggesting…"

Mewtwo nodded. "Yes I wish to examine you while you're in the Neko-ken state."

Ranma backed away in fear. "N-no way! I'm not going anywhere near one of those evil furballs!"

"Well then, it seems we'll have to do this the hard way." Mewtwo looked at Hailey. "Hailey, if you please."

"Okay!" She hopped off of her chair and walked over to Ranma.

"What are ya gonna do?" Ranma asked nervously.

Fox sighed. "Hey Ranma, you remember how Sasha has the power to turn into a fox, right?" Ranma nodded. "Well…Hailey can also turn into an animal."

Ranma looked at the girl with a terrified look in her eyes. "Don't tell me…"

Hailey gave her friend a bright smile. "Sorry Ranma, but this is for your own good." There was a small flash of light and in the spot that a little girl once stood, there was now a monster of pure horror.

Or to anyone who wasn't Ranma, it was an adorable little white kitty-cat.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ranma tried to run, but she found herself being held in place by Mewtwo's psychic powers. Hailey used this opportunity to hop onto the gender-changer's face. "Get it off get it off get it off get it off get it off get it off!"

Ranma kept shouting hysterically until she suddenly stopped altogether. Hailey sensed a change in her spirit and hopped off of her face and into Fox's arms."

Now that Hailey was off of her face, Mewtwo could see the feral look Ranma was giving him. Her eyes were slitted and glaring at him like a wild animal.

"Fascinating." Mewtwo commented. "His mind has completely reverted to that of a cat."

Hailey reverted back to her human form and shouted out. "Look out Mewtwo!"

Neko-Ranma suddenly broke free of Mewtwo's hold and charged at him at blinding speeds. The pokemon didn't have any time to react as the cat-minded girl hit him with a strike that sent him flying through the kitchen doors and into the dining room. Mewtwo could swear he felt claws on the hand she struck him with.

Many of the Smashers had gathered for lunch at this point. They all stopped what they were doing to stare in shock as one of their best fighters was sent hurdling into the wall.

"What's-a going on?!" Mario asked.

Neko-Ranma was chased out of the kitchen by Fox. "Guys! Help me catch her, but don't hurt her! She doesn't know what she's doing!" His motions became a blur as he ran in front of Ranma, leaving several after-images in his wake.

Since Fox was in front of her now, Neko-Ranma tried to run back to the kitchen. Unfortunately for her, Pikachu used Quick Attack to get in front of her. The mouse pokemon let off some electric shocks to ward her off. Mario and Link quickly blocked off her last two paths of escape.

Neko-Ranma let out a cat-like growl, but didn't make a move to attack.

"Alright guys," Said Fox. "don't make any sudden movements. She has the mind of a wild animal. There's no telling what she'll do next."

Link nodded his head. "Alright. Can you tell us what's going on here Fox?"

"I don't have all the details, but Ranma seems to have some sort of psychological disorder that has to do with cats. It didn't sound like a big deal at first, but just look at what she did to Mewtwo, and with one strike no less." He nodded his head towards Mewtwo, who was still on the floor.

Just then, Captain Falcon walked into the room. "Hey guys. What's with all the noise in here?"

Neko-Ranma immediately recognized this man as the guy that beat her up that morning. Usually, Ranma wouldn't mind being beat by someone if it was just a spar, but Neko-Ranma didn't understand the meaning of spar, therefore, she wanted revenge on the guy that knocked her out earlier that day. She gave a hiss of anger and leaped over Fox's head.

"Falcon, look out!" Pikachu shouted.

CF jumped out of the way just in time to avoid Ranma's pounce. "Hey! What's your problem?" He narrowly avoided a claw-like slash from the girl. "If your mad about earlier, then I'm sorry!" The captain's human words did not reach Ranma's cat mind and she kept attacking. "Alright, you asked for this. Falcon Kick!"

Neko-Ranma sidestepped the flaming kick and lashed out with a barrage of invisible clawed attacks. The resulting force sent CF flying through the dining room doors and into the hallway wall. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Captain Falcon's down!" Luigi shouted in fear.

"Looks like we'll have to catch him using force." Link said. He drew his Master Sword and charged at Neko-Ranma who ran out the door and down the hall. Several of the other Smashers followed him, while others stayed behind.

Snake, who was one of the ones that stayed behind, turned on his Codec communicator…thing. (Cut me some slack, I haven't played the Metal Gear games!)

AUX CALL, PRESS SELECT

"Yes Snake?"

"Mei Ling, what can you tell me about Ranma Saotome?"

"Ranma? Well, he's a powerful martial artist. His father, Genma, took him away from his mother at the age of two to study in the art. He's been through a lot in his travels. He eventually ended up in China where he obtained his gender-swapping curse from the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo. Since then, he's been living in Japan, where he still has to deal with all sorts of trouble.

"China and Japan? Does that mean he's from the same world as us?"

"Not exactly. He lives in a world that's parallel to our own. They're similar in many ways, but there are some differences. For example, Metal Gear doesn't exist in Ranma's world, just as Jusenkyo doesn't exist in ours."

"Interesting. Is there anything in Ranma's file about cats?"

"Cats? Are you referring to the Neko-ken?"

"Neko-ken?"

"The Neko-ken, or Cat Fist, is a special 'technique', if you can call it that. When Ranma was six, his father tried to teach it to him. The 'training' involved tying him up in cat food and throwing him into a pit of starving cats."

"That's pretty brutal. Still, it couldn't have been too much worse than Ocelot's torture."

"Maybe, but he was just a six-year-old at the time. The experience was traumatizing. Genma threw his son in the pit over and over again. Eventually, Ranma snapped. The only way his mind could cope with the fear was to become a cat itself. That's the Neko-ken. When he's in this form, Ranma gains access to large amounts of Ki that his body couldn't normally handle."

"What's Ki?"

"It's the energy that exists inside all living beings. A disciplined martial artist can tap into this energy and use it in battle."

"Kind of like Lucario's aura."

"Essentially, yes. Ranma sometimes uses Ki to emit a blast of energy, however, he has to be concentrating on a certain emotion to draw forth the Ki. He mostly uses pride and confidence as his concentration. The Neko-ken uses Ki to create invisible claws, to make up for Ranma not having claws. Neko-ken gives him great agility and his Ki claws are extremely powerful. It can even use Ki to give Ranma the heightened senses of a cat, like it's sense of smell and hearing."

"Any weaknesses?"

"He has the feral instincts and abilities of a cat, but he also has the intelligence of one. The Neko-ken has shown that it has Ranma's memories, but it doesn't seem to understand many of the things Ranma usually does."

"I see. That's probably the reason he attacked Captain Falcon. They were sparring earlier and Ranma lost. He accepted the loss, but his cat mind doesn't understand the meaning of 'accepting a loss'."

"Most likely. The Neko-ken doesn't seem to understand human speech either."

"I could tell that much. How do we snap him out of it?"

"Well, he should be able to sleep it off. Just knock him unconscious and he should go back to normal."

"Easier said than done. He already took out Mewtwo and the captain. I'll have to play smart if I'm going to take him out…"

"Well, good luck Snake."

"Thanks."

CALL ENDED

CHAPTER ENDED

(Somewhat) Interesting Facts:

1. I was going to include the Neko-ken chase in this chapter, but I decided to save it for next time.

2. FERS and ShadowRose do not like Captain Falcon, but I think he's kind of cool.

3. Captain Falcon really was the fastest smasher before Sonic showed up.

4. There's no rule in Go Fish that says you AREN'T allowed to see what's on the other side of the cards using dark magic, so technically, Noah wasn't cheating. That's my logic, so deal with it.

5. Hailey is FERS and ShadowRose's OC. They didn't tell me she existed until LITERALLY right after I finished writing the Ranma VS Captain Falcon fight scene.

6. My original plan to get Ranma into the Neko-ken was to have Sasha tease him using a cat, but after learning of Hailey's existence, I decided to have her be the Neko-ken trigger. It's a much better excuse than Sasha's randomness. We have enough of that already.

7. I've been watching videos for the Metal Gear Solid games on YouTube and it encouraged me to add in that Codec conversation. I chose Mei Ling for the conversation because I felt that she would be the most sympathetic for Ranma's situation.

8. You may have noticed the fact that the pronouns the smashers use to describe Ranma vary. Some of them use pronouns depending on his gender while others refer to him as male regardless. This may be based off of their familiarity with Ranma or simply their own preferences.

Wolfdude: So guys, what did you think of the chapter and the Codec conversation I added in? Unlike several of the series in this fic (Ranma, Mario, Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, etc.) I am not an expert on Metal Gear games. My knowledge of some of the other series isn't so good either. My knowledge of Inuyasha, Rorumi Kenshin, and One Piece only go as far as the English dubbed anime. I am aware that Luffy becomes much more powerful later in the series, but it hasn't happened yet, so cut me some slack. My knowledge of Kingdom Hearts goes as far as the Kingdom Hearts 2 game, and my knowledge of FERS and ShadowRose's Ocs goes as far as they tell me.

FERS: Well you're doing a pretty good job of depicting their personalities so far, so good job!

Wolfdude: Thanks. That's all for now, so please review and I'll have Ch. Nine up sometime in the near future!


	9. The Problem With Cats part two

Wolfdude: This chapter has been brought to you by Wolfdude industries. We make crazy ideas, and that's about it.

FERS: Now if our friend here is done being a moron, we can get on with it.

Wolfdude: I don't feel like responding to author's notes right now, however, I will be informing you that I may include a 'visitors day' at the mansion sometime in the future. However, if I do, it will most likely be in a sequel or side-story or something like that. This also applies to other ideas you all may have for me.

FERS: And with that out of the way, we will now start the chapter that is my personal favorite in this fic so far.

Warning: While Ranma is under the influence of the Neko-ken, he/she will be referred to as 'Neko-Ranma.' Inuyasha under the influence of his demon blood will be known as 'Inuyasha' (Aren't I being creative?)

Super Smash Bros Combat Evolved

Chapter Nine: The Problem With Cats part 2 (More creativity)

A group of the smashers were chasing down Neko-Ranma. Unfortunately, none of them could catch her with her enhanced speed. Ranma was already very agile in his girl form, so now that she was in the Neko-ken, she was nearly impossible to keep up with. The only smashers that could catch up with her in this state would be Captain Falcon, Sonic, Silver, and Shadow, but CF was unconscious and the others were nowhere in sight at the moment. Therefore, the group couldn't hope to catch up to her.

With their normal speed that is.

"Pikachu! Cut him off!" Link ordered.

"Right!" The mouse pokemon used it's Quick Attack to dash ahead and pass Neko-Ranma. Once he was in front of her, Pikachu tried to hit her with his Thunderbolt attack. Ranma dodged the powerful electric jolt and it continued towards the group of smashers in the hall. "Look out!"

Fox ran in front of the group and quickly brought out his reflector. The hexagon-shaped field stopped the lightning and sent it straight at Ranma. She yowled in pained as she was getting electrocuted. "Now's our chance!" Fox dashed forward and kicked Neko-Ranma into the air.

Link pulled back the string of his bow and then let it go. The arrow he fired had a bomb attached to it. The Bomb Arrow zipped through the air and exploded on contact to Neko-Ranma. The explosion sent her further into the air.

Mario ran ahead and leaped into air. He charged up a fireball in his hands and fired it down at Ranma, knocking her into the floor. Mario landed a few feet away from her. "Did we-a do it?"

His question was answered when Neko-Ranma's slitted feline eyes shot open. "Get out of the way Mario!" Link shouted. The mustached man jumped out of the way just in time to avoid getting clawed in the face.

Neko-Ranma leaped over the smashers that blocked her path and continued running down the hall. "Not so fast!" Ranma suddenly felt something cold grab her arm. Whatever grabbed her had enough strength to keep her from moving forward. She looked behind her to see some sort of metal claw gripping her arm. The metal claw was attached to a chain that led to a small mechanism being held by Link. The chain started to get pulled back into the mechanism, pulling Neko-Ranma closer to the smashers.

Link grabbed the chain of his hookshot with his free hand and yanked it as hard as he could. Link's strength was able to overpower Neko-Ranma, which resulted in her being yanked backwards. She landed on her back and the metal claw-like object let her go and returned to Link's hookshot. Once again, the smashers blocked off her exit.

Neko-Ranma was getting mad. She let out a low angry growl. Contrary to popular belief, Ranma doesn't like senseless fighting, even under the Neko-ken's influence. She already beat up the guys that had been mean to her lately, so she no longer wanted to fight, but these people kept chasing and attacking her. She just wanted to get out of that building and play outside a bit. Was that so wrong?

Neko-Ranma had had enough.

She lunged at Link with her Ki claws ready to tear his flesh. Of course she couldn't actually do that with the DPS(Damage Protection System) working, but her cat mind didn't understand that thing. Link blocked her strike using his shield. She tried to slash him with her other claw, but the Hylian used his sword to block the attack. The two fighters clashed steel with claws for a few moments, but it was clear that Neko-Ranma had the speed advantage.

Neko-Ranma was about to break through his defenses, but before she could, her danger senses went off. She jumped back right as a glowing arrow passed through the space she was in a moment ago.

"Thanks for the help Pit."

"No problem Link." The angel known as Pit readied another arrow to fire at Neko-Ranma. Once again, the cat-brained boy/girl dodged the glowy arrow.

"I got her!" Bowser shouted as he shot a ball of fire from his mouth. Neko-Ranma jumped out of the way and the fire blast sailed into the wall behind her, creating a decently large hole. She ran into the hole and ran down another hall away from the group of smashers. "Oops."

"Listen guys." Fox said. "We can't fight effectively while we're in a large group. I suggest we split up into smaller groups and search the mansion."

Link spoke up. "Fox is right. There's no way we'll catch him if we just get in each other's way." They all quickly got into smaller groups. Each group ran down a separate hall.

(Main Room of the Mansion)

After Neko-Ranma escaped the group, she somehow made it to the main room of the mansion. Now that the others stopped attacking her, she decided to take a nap before playing outside. But right when she tried too lie down and get comfortable, Mario and Kirby came running into the room.

"There he is!" Kirby exclaimed in his childish voice.

"Let's-a go!" Mario threw a large fireball at Neko-Ranma, who avoided it by leaping into the air. While she was in the air, Kirby jumped up and swung down on her with his wooden hammer. Neko-Ranma hit the ground hard. She recovered just in time to avoid Kirby's second swing. The puffball attempted a third swing, but his hammer was torn to shreds by Neko-Ranma's Ki claws.

She brought one of her arms back to strike the little puffball that interrupted her nap. She was about to strike when she felt someone grab her arm. Mario lifted her off the ground and started swinging her around in circles. When he let go of her arm, the centrifugal force sent her flying into the wall above the front door. She stayed there for a few seconds before falling to the ground.

She growled angrily as she got back on her feet. She charged at the two smashers and attempted to slash at them both. They both jumped out of the way before they could get hit. Kirby jumped to her left while Mario jumped to her right. "Now Kirby!"

"Okay!" Kirby exhaled all the breath he had. Then he started inhaling…and inhaling…and inhaling and inhaling and inhaling. Kirby's super inhaling power allowed him to suck in enemies as large and heavy as Bowser. Neko-Ranma was having a hard time staying on the ground. Ranma wasn't very heavy in his male form. In his female form, he was practically as light as a feather. She sunk her Ki claws into the floor to avoid being sucked into Kirby's galaxy sized belly.

While Neko-Ranma struggled to stay on the ground, Mario started charging up firepower. He was at a distance where Kirby's sucking power couldn't reach him, so he didn't have to worry about being sucked up. He brought back both hands in preparation for his most powerful attack. It may be a bit overkill, but he felt it would be best to get this over with quickly.

"Mario Finale!" Neko-Ranma saw two spiraling streams of fire coming straight at her. She gathered all the brute strength she could and leaped out of the way of the massive attack and Kirby's vacuum cleaner impersonation.

Neko-Ranma got out of the way, but a certain puffball wasn't so lucky. Usually, Kirby could suck up projectile attacks, but an attack as big as the Mario Finale was just that, too big. He cut off his sucking attack and ran away from the spiraling flames. Unfortunately, he didn't run fast enough and got hit.

The flames slammed Kirby into the wall. When the fire subsided, Kirby was scorched and nearly uncurious. "Owee"

Mario rubbed the back of his head. "Oops. Sorry Kirby." Neko-Ranma took the distraction as a chance to run down another hall of the mansion. On the bright side, the wall Kirby hit was still intact.

Neko-Ranma ran past an intersection in the halls. On the right hall of the intersection, Link and Pit saw her run by. "There she is!"

"I'll catch her!" Pit's wings started glowing as he called upon the power of flight from the goddess Palutena. The young looking angel flew after Neko-Ranma at high speeds. Pit fired multiple arrows at her while chasing her down the hall. Neko-Ranma swiftly avoided each of the attacks. Since projectile attacks weren't working, Pit decided to fly up close for melee combat. He split his bow in two and used the two halves as blades.

The two fighters clashed, Ki claws against holy weapon while continuing their chase down the hall. "Wow, I don't remember this hallway being so long." Pit commented. Just as he said that, Neko-Ranma skidded to a stop, sticking her claws into the ground to stop her momentum. Pit was so focused on the fight that he didn't notice the wall that he was flying straight towards.

CRASH

The angel crashed face-first into the wall. "Ow."

Neko-Ranma was about to run down the hall to the left of where Pit crashed, but she stopped as an arrow embedded itself into the wall only a few inches away from her face. The arrow had been fired by Link, who had not been able to keep up with her and Pit. Neko-Ranma tried running the other way, but she was cut off by Link's boomerang. The wooden boomerang started circling her, as if it had a mind of it's own. It created a small tornado as it flew around the ailurophobic gender-bender.

The wind of the small tornado didn't have much effect, but the boomerang itself was starting to make Neko-Ranma dizzy. Link used this time to close the distance between them. The boomerang stopped flying around Ranma and returned to it's owner. She then felt a sharp pain as Link slashed at her with the Master Sword.

Neko-Ranma shook her head to get rid of the dizziness, then she hopped to the side to avoid another swipe of the sword. Once again, the two clashed steel with claws, but once again, Neko-Ranma proved to have the speed advantage. She brought back her left claw and struck out with a powerful claw attack to Link's torso. The Hylian was knocked back several yards and landed on his back.

Neko-Ranma jumped into the air to deliver the final strike. Link held up his shield in defense, but before the attack landed, a powerful blast of energy hit Neko-Ranma midair. Link got to his feet and turned to his savior. "Thanks Samus. That was a close one."

The new arrival (a girl if Neko-Ranma's heightened sense of smell was correct) was clad in an orange armor-like suit. The energy blast that hit Neko-Ranma earlier had come from the cannon on the right arm of her suit. "No problem. Fox told me what's going on. I'm here to help you out."

"Then let's get started. Just be careful, he's a lot more powerful then he looks right now." Link said as he looked towards Neko-Ranma, who was now recovering from the energy blast.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" said Pit. Now that he recovered from crashing into the wall, he was ready to fight again.

The three fighters readied their respective weapons. "Remember, we don't want to hurt him, we just need to restrain him." Said Link. "Samus, follow my lead. Pit, give us cover."

"Understood!"

"You got it!"

Link and Samus both charged at Neko-Ranma while Pit fired an arrow. She dodged the arrow and ducked under a swing from Link's sword. Then she jumped into the air to dodge a missile from Samus's arm cannon. While she was in the air, she was suddenly slammed into a wall with a metal ball and chain that Link pulled out from wherever it is he keeps his stuff.

The wall that Neko-Ranma hit crumbled. The ball and chain sent her flying into the currently empty ballroom. Link returned the weapon to wherever he got it from and ran after her with Samus while Pit continued firing arrows from the hall. Samus fired several smaller blasts of energy from her arm cannon. Neko-Ranma managed to dodge most of them, but a few got through her defenses.

She jumped into the air again to avoid a bomb from Link. This time, Samus used her grapple beam to grab her arm. Samus swung Neko-Ranma around like a ball and chain, slamming her into the walls and then the ground. Now that she was on the ground, Neko-Ranma tried to use her free arm to get the grapple beam off her. Her plans were foiled again as Link grabbed her free arm with his hookshot. The combined strength of both Link and Samus was enough to keep the feline-headed martial artist from escaping.

"Alright! We did it!" Pit cheered.

"Good, but what do we do now that we have her?" Asked Samus.

"Maybe we could take him to Dr Mario and see if he can get him back to normal." Link suggested.

Neko-Ranma gritted her teeth and growled. How dare these people restrain her like this? There was no way she was going to let them get away with this. Once again, she gathered up as much strength as she could, then she leaped into the air, taking Link and Samus with her. She raised her arms into the air and then swung them down as she descended. The action resulted in slamming the two fighters into the ground.

She then started spinning around, swinging the other two around as she went. After a few moments, Samus's grapple beam dissipated and the chain of Link's hookshot snapped. Both fighters went sailing through the air and slammed into Pit. All three fighters hit the wall behind them in a pile. Neko-Ranma removed the remains of the hookshot from her arm and ran out through the hole in the wall.

"Ouch. Are you two alright?" Link asked as he strained slightly to stand up.

"My Power suit is slightly damaged, but otherwise I'll live." Samus replied.

"What about you Pit?"

"I'm fine…I'm just fine." He said not-so-reassuringly.

"Saying it twice doesn't make it sound reassuring." Samus said.

"What if I say it a third time? I'm just fine." The angel attempted to stand up, but fell to the ground again.

"Sigh. Come on. We're taking you to the doctor." Link supported Pit as they made their way to the infirmary.

Meanwhile, Neko-Ranma was running down another hallway. Up ahead was another intersection in the halls. She was planning on turning right at the intersection, but when she tried to stop, she stepped on some sort of slippery substance. The inky black substance made her trip and slide further down the hall. She struggled to get enough leverage to stand up. While she was struggling, the substance was suddenly set on fire. The fire spread across the substance like oil and set Neko-Ranma ablaze.

"Yeah! That'll show her!." Bowser Jr cheered as he heard Neko-Ranma's cries. He was currently holding a large paintbrush-looking weapon.

"Don't count him out yet Junior. Remember, he's from the same world as that old hag. I doubt he'll go down without a fight." Bowser said.

Just as he thought, Neko-Ranma leaped out of the flames and landed in front of the two Koopas. "Fine! I'll beat you up the old-fashion way!" The brush of his paintbrush thing started glowing green and yellow. He swung the weapon and a green and yellow colored goo came out and landed between him and Neko-Ranma. She charged towards the two Koopas, but the moment her foot touched the gooey substance, she felt a jolt of electricity run through her body. "Ha! How do you like my Electro Goo? My paintbrush can create all sorts of gooey things!"

"Junior! Duck!" Bowser Jr ducked into his shell just in time to avoid a horizontal scratch. Bowser used his fiery breath, but Neko-Ranma jumped over it and landed on his head with one foot before jumping off and running down the hall behind him.

Bowser Jr watched her run away and started throwing a fit. "Argh! she ran away!"

(Somewhere else in the mansion)

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Tails were all walking down the hall.

"…and that's how the rock formations on Mobius get shaped like loops." Tails finished explaining.

"Interesting." Silver commented.

"Yeah. So anyways, that was a sweet match you had with Mewtwo yesterday, Silver." Sonic said.

"I guess, but I'm kind of disappointed that I couldn't win on my own. If Iblis hadn't recovered when he did, Mewtwo would've just teleported away."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Luck is a big part of life you know. After all, you're lucky you met someone as amazing as me right?" Sonic said.

Silver chuckled a bit. "Yeah. I guess I am."

Just then, Shadow's communicator started ringing. "Yes? What is it?…Alright, I'll keep a lookout."

"What is it Shadow?" Sonic asked. Instead of answering, Shadow started running down the hall, using his jet boots to go at high speeds. To anyone watching, it would look like he's skating on the ground. "Hey! Wait up!" Sonic ran after him, using his own natural speed to easily keep up. "What's up Shadow?"

"I received a call from Snake. He said to look for Ranma."

"Why?" Shadow explained the situation to him. "Sounds like trouble. Guess we should do something about it."

After about thirty seconds of running/skating, the two hedgehogs found Neko-Ranma, who had settled down to take a nap again. She opened her eyes with irritation as two more people came to interrupt her nap.

She stood up and immediately tried to slash at the two annoyances, but they were both too fast for her to hit. They both started running circles around her at nearly supersonic speeds. Sonic ran clockwise, Shadow counterclockwise.

Once again, Neko-Ranma started getting dizzy. She started to wobble in place as she tried to keep up with their movements. Then, Sonic and Shadow stopped running in circles and each slammed a foot into her stomach. Neko-Ranma landed on her back in a daze.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow used his chaos powers to create yellow spears of energy. The spears soared through the air to rain down on the dazed Neko-Ranma, but she was able to roll out of the way in time to avoid them. She knew she couldn't out run them, so she settled on a different tactic.

She pulled her left arm back and struck the ground with as much strength as she could. The strike created spider web shaped cracks in the floor. She repeated the process again with her right hand, then her left again, then her right again, each time damaging the floor even more.

"What's she doing?" Sonic asked. "Hey! We're over here!"

"Sonic, isn't there a floor below this one?"

"Yeah. So?" The blue hedgehog looked towards the ground. "Uh oh."

Neko-Ranma struck the ground one last time. The floor had taken all the punishment it could take and started crumbling beneath their feet. Sonic and Shadow both fell into the basement below while Neko-Ranma jumped from wall to wall until she was in a safety zone. She started running down the hall again.

Neko-Ranma kept running until she once again found herself in the main room. Mario and Kirby were no longer there, so she thought she might be able to take a nap again.

But then another wall crumbled.

"Sasha, was breaking a wall really necessary?" Pichu asked.

"Well everyone else is doing it, and besides, breaking down walls is a good way to make a dramatic entrance!" She replied.

Neko-Ranma growled tiredly as it felt like she'd never get that nap she wanted.

Sasha pointed at Neko-Ranma a bit overdramatically. "Alright Ranma! I am here to bring you to justice!"

Neko-Ranma just yawned and laid back down. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" She brought a bottle of icy water out of her backpack. She opened it up and used her magic to throw it at her face. Neko-Ranma stood up angrily and glared at the foolish human who dared to throw such cold water at her.

"Bring it on! Let's see how well you do against my Riptide!" She pulled a sword out of her backpack. The sword known as Riptide looked similar to Marth's Falchion. Sasha charged at Neko-Ranma and swung her sword with a skill that you wouldn't expect from someone like her. Every time she swung her sword, a trail of water vapor was left in it's wake.

Sasha was a much better fighter than Neko-Ranma expected, but nonetheless, she still easily started getting the upper hand. That is, until Pichu hit her with a Thunderbolt attack. Pichu used to harm himself when he used electric attacks, but thanks to training from Pikachu, he doesn't shock himself anymore.

The shock stalled Neko-Ranma long enough for Sasha to get a few hits in. Once she recovered, she charged at Pichu and hit him into the wall with her claws. "Hey! Don't hurt Pichu!" Neko-Ranma dodged a slash from Sasha and then slammed her into the wall next to Pichu. Sasha held Pichu like a scared child holding a teddy bear as Neko-Ranma walked towards them. "Don't come any closer! Or I'll…I'll…"

"Stop right there, Catgirl!" Came the voice of Crazy Hand. Neko-Ranma turned around to look at the floating left hand. "As the co-boss guy of the smashers, it is my duty to keep them safe. And if that means defeating you, then so be it!"

Neko-Ranma stepped away from the two and focused her attention on the hand. She stared at him intensely and let out a yowl.

"If that's the way you feel, then I have no choice! I SHALL DEFEAT YOU!"

(Thirty seconds later)

Crazy Hand was laying on his back with many, many scratches on his body.

Sasha ran over to him and fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. "Crazy why? Why did you go and sacrifice yourself like that?"

"Heh heh. It was my duty. I had to protect you." He replied in a weak voice.

"No! It can't end this way! Not now! Not like this! Please, stay with us!"

"It's too late for me Sasha. For what it's worth, it was an honor being here with you all…"

"Crazy! Crazy?…CRAAAAAAZZYYYYY!"

Fox, Pikachu, Pichu, and Kyon were all watching from the side of the room. Fox looked towards Kyon. "Sasha realizes the DPS means he can't die, right?"

Kyon just shook his head. "I don't think Crazy Hand himself realizes it."

(Somewhere else)

Neko-Ranma kept running until she came to a hall where she didn't think any enemies were in. There was that cardboard box by the wall, but she didn't smell anything from it, so she didn't think anything of it. Now that she felt safe, Neko-Ranma slowed down and started walking down the hall.

Behind her, the cardboard box was silently lifted to reveal Solid Snake. The war hero silently pulled out his rocket launcher.

Neko-Ranma's danger senses went off again. She turned around just in time to see Snake fire a rocket at her. She didn't know what that thing was, but a part of her told her that it was something very bad, so she ran down the hall again in an attempt to escape the missile.

Unfortunately for her, the missile was a heat seeker. No matter where she went, the missile kept chasing her. Somehow, she made her way back to the dining room. The only smashers there now were a few who were having a late lunch, including Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong who were chowing down on a huge pile of bananas stacked up against the wall.

Neko-Ranma ran towards the wall and jumped onto it, using her claws to stay attached to the wall. Right as the missile was about to hit her, she jumped off the wall and past the rocket. It couldn't turn in time and it exploded on contact with the wall. The wall for the most part, was okay. The pile of bananas was not so lucky. The pile of yellow fruit was no more.

"OUR BANANAS!" Donkey and Diddy Kong cried out in unison. They both cast a death glared at Neko-Ranma. They both charged at her, ready to avenge their dearly departed fruit.

Neko-Ranma jumped over a punch from Donkey Kong, but she was unable to dodge Diddy Kong as he used his barrel shaped jetpack to tackle her in midair. Donkey Kong leaped into the air and slammed his huge fists down on her. She made a large crater as she slammed into the ground. Neko-Ranma grunted as she got up.

Donkey Kong started spinning in circles with his arms stretched out. He moved towards Neko-Ranma to hit her with his spinning arms. She ducked under the ape's arms and jumped to the side to avoid Diddy Kong's peanut pistol shots. The peanuts made small explosions when they hit the ground. Neko-Ranma leaped into the air and slashed Diddy's jetpack into pieces. They both landed on their feet.

Neko-Ranma jumped back to avoid DK's huge fist again. Then she charged forward to land hits of her own. Diddy Kong took out a banana that hadn't been destroyed and ate it. He threw the peel on the ground in front of Neko-Ranma. She stepped on the peel and started sliding towards Donkey Kong, who started spinning his arm in circles. When she was close enough. DK lashed out with a huge punch. "For the bananas!"

The giant punch sent Neko-Ranma straight through the roof and out of the mansion.

Snake was standing in the doorway of the dining room. "Well, that didn't go as expected. And I even went through the trouble of masking my scent too." He simply shrugged his shoulders and got out a cigarette.

(Forest line of the backyard)

Inuyasha, son of Inutaisho the former great demon lord of the west, was currently sitting under one of the trees and thinking about recent events.

_'I sure hope Kagome is alright.'_ He thought. _'Sasha said that if I fight the guys here, I might get strong enough to kill Naraku. After seeing some of these guys fight, I don't doubt her.'_ He reached into the sleeve of his robes and pulled out a small pink crystal. _'Plus, this is a good way to keep the jewel shard out of his dirty hands.'_

The half-demon let out a sigh. "Well, I'd better head back to the mansion. I won't get stronger by sitting here all day." He stood up and started walking towards the large structure he currently called home. He made it about ten feet before he stopped. "Huh? What's that noise?" His question was answered when Neko-Ranma crashed into him from above.

Inuyasha groaned and pushed Neko-Ranma off of himself. "Hey! What's your problem girly-boy?!"

Neko-Ranma shook her head to clear out the fuzziness. She looked at Inuyasha and started growling. Now that she finally got outside, she wasn't about to let some dog deprive her of her nap.

Inuyasha took the gesture as a challenge. "So, you wanna fight huh? Fine with me! Bring it!" He reached for the katana at his side. The moment he pulled it from his sheet, it transformed into a huge curved blade. The sword, the Tetsaiga, is a demon sword that was created from his father's fang. It's origins are similar to Marth's Falchion, which was made from a dragon's fang, but since the Tetsaiga was made from a demon's fang, it has demonic qualities.

Inuyasha swung his sword several times, but Neko-Ranma easily dodged the reckless strikes. She jumped over a horizontal strike and struck out several times with her claws. Inuyasha grunted from the force of the strikes, but his robes were made from the skin of a fire rat demon, therefore, the clothing acted as a type of armor.

Neko-Ranma jumped back to avoid the hanyou's next swing. "Jeez. You're almost as annoying as Koga, but let's see if you can avoid this! Wind Scar!" He swung his sword and a huge wave of demonic energy was fired at Neko-Ranma. She avoided the attack by jumping high into the air and over Inuyasha's head. She landed behind him and lashed out with her claws. Then she jumped back to avoid another swing from Tetsaiga.

"Grr. Stupid girly-boy." Inuyasha muttered. He started gathering demonic energy into his sword. As he did, Tetsaiga started to change. The demon sword now appeared to be made out of sort of crystal. "Alright, you asked for this! Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha jumped high into the air and swung his diamond Tetsaiga. Hundreds of diamond shards came out and started raining down on Neko-Ranma. 'Let's see him dodge that.'

Inuyasha had expected her to at least try to escape, but Neko-Ranma stood her ground. When the barrage of adamants came, she used her inhuman speed and precision to knock away every shard in her path. The shards were too strong for her Ki claws to break, but she was able to at least knock them out of the way. When the attack ended, there were adamant shards scattered all around Neko-Ranma on the ground, but not one had actually hit her.

Inuyasha stared with wide eyes. "No way. He stopped the Adamant Barrage!" Neko-Ranma ran up to him and knocked the Tetsaiga out of his hands. The blade stuck itself into the ground and reverted back to it's katana state. Now that that pesky sword was out of the way, she was free to attack her opponent. She lashed out with her claws, strike after strike, until Inuyasha finally fell on his back.

Neko-Ranma laid down on the ground, now that the dog was down, maybe she'd finally get to take a nap.

Once again, that wasn't the case.

She felt a large amount of power coming from Inuyasha, who had somehow managed to stand up. But now, he was different. His eyes were a bloody red color and he had two purple stripes on each cheek. All in all, he looked much more demonic.

The Tetsaiga wasn't just used as a weapon, it was also used to keep Inuyasha's demon blood under control. Without it, there was nothing holding back his inner beast.

Now Neko-Ranma was getting nervous. She felt a tremendous amount of power coming from Inuyasha. She might've been able to take him on if she was at full power, but all of the fighting she'd been doing had taken its toll on her. She jumped out of the way to dodge Inuyasha's claw attacks. Then she lashed out with her own claws. Neko-Ranma still had the speed advantage, but Inuyasha outmatched her in strength and stamina.

Inuyasha brought back one clawed hand and struck Neko-Ranma's face. She was sent flying further into the forested area surrounding the mansion. She crashed into a tree and fell to the ground. She rolled out of the way just in time to avoid Inuyasha's next attack. Neko-Ranma lunged at Inuyasha with all the force she could muster. She struck the enraged dog demon in the face.

He didn't move an inch from where he was standing.

Inuyasha grabbed Neko-Ranma's arm and threw her into the trunk of another tree. He grabbed the front of her shirt before she could move and started slashing at her relentlessly with his free hand. Neko-Ranma cried out in pain with each strike.

"That is enough." Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his back. He let go of Neko-Ranma and turned around to come face-to-mask with Meta-knight. He had his sword, the Galaxia pointed up at him. Although Meta-knight was one of the shortest occupants of Smash Mansion, he was also one of the toughest and most cool-headed of them.

Inuyasha lunged at the star warrior. Meta-knight covered himself with his dimensional cape and disappeared. Then, Inuyasha felt a burning pain at his back. He turned around to find Lucario, the Aura pokemon, facing him. Meta-knight reappeared at his side.

"Your aura is stained with blood." Lucario said. "Do not worry. We will return you to your true self."

Unlike the other pokemon in the Smash Bros, Lucario was not capable of human speech. He uses telepathy to communicate, just like Mewtwo. Yoiko learned to speak the words of humans own her own, while the other pokemon were taught to speak by Master Hand and the other smashers. The pokemon that belong to the pokemon trainers didn't learn how to speak the human language because their trainers could tell what they're saying. Lucario simply wasn't interested in speaking without his telepathy.

"He is powerful. We must defeat him quickly." Meta-knight charged forward, dodging all of the claw attacks Inuyasha used on him. Once he got close enough, he flung his cape at Inuyasha.

Everything seemed to go black around Inuyasha. He couldn't see, hear, or smell anything. Then, a voice came from the darkness. "Know my power…" As soon as those words were said, Inuyasha was sent flying back by a powerful swing of the Galaxia that seemed to shatter the darkness.

Inuyasha hit a tree hard, but he didn't have any time to relax as he heard another voice. "Watch the power of aura!" Lucario fired a huge beam of blue aura at him, sending him through several more trees before he hit the ground.

Inuyasha tried to get up, determined to make these foolish mortals pay for attacking him. Before he could get up, Meta-knight appeared from nowhere, holding the dog demon's Tetsaiga. He tossed the sword to Inuyasha, who caught it on instinct. As soon as he touched his sword, his eyes returned to their original color and the marks on his face vanished. Now that he was back o his normal self, he fell unconscious.

Meta-knight turned around to face Lucario. "Where did the other one go?"

Lucario looked back towards Smash Mansion. "She ran back to the mansion."

"Should we give chase?"

"I don't think so. I believe the others can handle the rest."

(Back at the mansion)

"Get back here Girly-boy!" Wario shouted as he chased after Neko-Ranma on his motorcycle. Waluigi was sitting behind him, throwing bob-ombs at their target.

Neko-Ranma continued to run down the hall and avoid the explosives. They eventually made their way to the hall where she destroyed the floor earlier. She leaped over the gap and landed on the other side.

"Look out Wario!"

"Heh. No worries. Watch this!" He pulled up on the handlebars and his motorcycle jumped over the gap. Time seemed to go in slow-motion. Waluigi threw another bob-omb while they were still in the air. Neko-Ranma caught the bomb and threw it right back at them. There was a large explosion and the Wario bros fell into the basement.

Neko-Ranma ran down the hall again. She eventually made her way back to the dining room. The rest of the smashers had already finished lunch, so no one else was there. She smelled something good in the air, so she decided to follow it.

(Another part of the mansion)

A small group of smashers were gathered in the hall. Fox let out a sigh. "This is getting out of hand."

Noah nodded his head. "Cats are nothing but trouble."

"Where is she now?" Asked Link.

Waddle Dee spoke up. "I think I saw her heading towards the kitchen."

"The kitchen?! Zelda's in there!" Link exclaimed.

"So is-a Peach!" Mario yelled.

Both heroes ran down the hall at top speeds, leaving a trail of dust in their path. "I'm/I'm-a coming Zelda/Peach!"

The two nearly broke down the door as they burst into the kitchen. "Are you alright Zelda/Peach?!"

Zelda was at the sink doing dishes with Hailey.

Peach was sitting on the floor with Neko-Ranma in her lap. Neko-Ranma was purring as Peach and Yoiko petted her head. The princess looked up at the two. "Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?"

The two heroes face-faulted at the sight. Link got up and looked at the two princesses with wide-eyes. "H-how? What happened here?!"

Zelda turned the faucet off and turned to face him. "Me and Peach had dish duty today. Hailey and Yoiko volunteered to help us out. Then Ranma here came in while in the Neko-ken."

"But how did-a you stop him?" Mario asked.

"Stop her? I fed her some fish and she hopped into my lap. She's very friendly when she's like this you know." Peach explained.

"But we've been trying to catch her for the past hour! Haven't you seen all the damage she's done?"

"Well maybe she would've been nicer if you weren't chasing her." Peach scolded.

Yoiko nodded her head. "Yeah! She's a nice kitty!"

Sasha ran into the room with a few of the others. "Hey, I wanna pet her too!" She walked towards them, but Neko-Ranma hissed at her. Sasha immediately hid behind Kyon. "I don't wanna pet her anymore!"

(Later)

Ranma slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was still a she. The second thing he noticed was that he was in the infirmary. Along with about a dozen other smashers. "Wow. What happened here?"

"I see you're finally awake again." Mewtwo said. Ranma sat up to see the pokemon sitting in a chair next to her bed. He was covered in bandages again, like he was after his fight with Silver. "To answer your question, you went into the Neko-ken and went on a rampage throughout the mansion."

Ranma sent a death glare at him. "I told you not to do it! Whatever I did while I was in the Neko-ken is entirely your fault!"

"To be fair, I took care of your cat problem while you were asleep."

"Really? So I won't be afraid of cats anymore?" She asked excitedly.

"No. You won't be afraid of them anymore, but before you start celebrating, you should know that I didn't get rid of the Neko-ken."

"What?! But you said…"

The Neko-ken is a part of your very being, just like your curse. I am unable to simply eradicate it. However, I was able to lock it up."

"What do you mean?"

"I put it in a mental seal of sorts. Now that it's locked up, it will no longer be activated by fear. Now, you should be able to call on it's power at will."

Ranma crossed her arms. "Why would I want to go into the Neko-ken willingly? If I have it my way, I'll never go into it ever again."

"The Neko-ken won't control you if you call on it. If you call on it, you will gain its abilities while keeping your own mindset. However, it will use up a large amount of energy to maintain its power. And if you use its power for too long, it will most likely take control again."

"Okay, I get it. Last resort only. I'm just glad I'm not afraid of cats anymore."

Bowser and his son walked up to them both. "Hmph. I hope you two know how much trouble you caused. The mansion is half wrecked and a dozen or so of the smashers are out cold."

Ranma crossed her arms again. "Whatever. If they hadn't gotten in my way while I was in the Neko-ken, then they wouldn't be in this state." She paused after she said this. She remembered. She remembered what happened while she was in the Neko-ken. _'Guess it's another side-effect of locking it up.'_ She thought.

"I guess that's true. I heard the story behind that thing, and I've been thinking of a way to get back at that old man of yours."

Ranma raised an eyebrow. "Really? If you have a way to make pops pay, then I'm all ears."

(Later that day, at the Tendo's)

"Mail call!"

Nabiki looked up from the book she'd been reading in the dining room. Out in the yard, by the Koi pond, was some sort of turtle creature. He was yellow with a green shell. He stood on his hind legs. He also had a pair of bird wings on the back of his shell. He had a delivery bag around his neck.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Nabiki wasn't really surprised. She'd seen things weirder than this ever since Ranma showed up at their house. _'And how did my life reach the point where a talking turtle doesn't surprise me?'_

"Smash world delivery Koopa. I have a few deliveries from Ranma Saotome." He answered.

"From Ranma, eh? Hey guys, Ranma's sent us some stuff!" She called out.

Before long, the Tendos and Saotomes were gathered in the dining room.

Akane opened up the package that was addressed to her. "Aww. It's adorable!" She pulled out a stuffed Pikachu.

"What's that supposed to be?" Asked Nabiki.

"I don't know, but it's cute." She replied.

Nabiki shrugged and opened the package addressed to her. Inside was a bag of potato chips.

Kasumi's gift was a novel about some land called Hyrule. "How thoughtful."

Genma looked at the delivery Koopa. "Did the boy get me anything?"

"Oh yeah. Here you go." He handed Genma a box. "He said there's something really important inside, so you should open it in a secluded place." After that, he flew through a portal that appeared out of nowhere.

Genma looked at the box. "Something important huh?" Ranma's dad left the Tendo estate and head off to a nearby park. Nobody was there right now, so he figured it would be safe to open his gift now.

Genma opened up the box. On the inside there was some sort of black ball-shaped thing inside. The ball had two white eyes and a pair of stubby legs. The Bob-omb hopped out of the box and blew up in Genma's face.

"I'll get the boy for this." He said before he passed out.

End of Chapter

(relatively)Interesting Facts:

1. The Bomb Arrows, Gale Boomerang, Ball and Chain, and Hookshot(or Clawshot) are items that Link uses in Twilight Princess, which is my favorite Zelda game of all time.

2. Pit is not capable of flying on his own. He can only fly by using the power of Palutena, the goddess of light.

3. Bowser Jr's paintbrush is a weapon he used during his first appearance in Super Mario Sunshine. Just as he said, it creates gooey stuff.

4. Shadow can only keep up with Sonic because of his jet boots, however, his chaos energy powers make him a powerful fighter regardless. The origins of Sonic's speed have never been explained.

5. The Riptide is a magical sword that Sasha uses in battle. The water vapor that comes out of it looks nice, but otherwise, it's simply a very strong sword, like Marth's.

6. Everyone who knows Snake considers him a hero except Snake himself. Whenever someone calls him such, he'll deny it, stating that 'there are no heroes in war'. He is also known for being addicted to smoking.

7. Meta-knight's dimensional Cape has the power to warp reality to an extent. This explains his ability to vanish into thin air and how he can make his opponent's world to become dark.

8. The fact that Bowser helped Ranma get back at his dad, proves that even the 'Evil' Koopa King is a better father than Genma is. Need further proof? At least Bowser Jr likes his dad. However, to this day, I have never figured out how Bowser had a child, but I'm sticking with my theory that Bowser Jr is the result of cloning experiments.

9. The Koopa Delivery Service will be used for the smashers to send letters and such to their friends back home.

10. Noah's statement of 'cats are nothing but trouble' is a reference to his personal life. This probably won't be explained for a while, so don't hold your breath.

Wolfdude: Well, there's another chapter. Just one more and then the tourney will start.

FERS: WHAT!? But I want it to start now!

Wolfdude: Come on. Just one more. I promise.

FERS: Fine.

Wolfdude: That's all for now. Please review!


	10. Chaos in the Mansion

Wolfdude: This is Wolfdude16 with an important message. You may say I'm a Ranma fan-boy, but you're wrong. I'm a Ranma fan-_dude_!

FERS: What does that make me?

Wolfdude: Don't know, don't care.

FERS: You suck.

Wolfdude: Thanks again to everyone who has kept reading up to this point. You guys are my inspiration! And sorry about the long delay. Distractions, lack of motivation, writer's block, school work, etc, kept me from finishing this sooner.

FERS: Now onto the last chapter before the tourney starts!

Note: From now on, that weird moment when the character randomly shouts out the name of the attack they're about to perform will now be in **bold letters**. Remember, I'm a moron that rarely ever reads manga, and therefore does not know the Japanese name of some attacks. Just deal with it.

Super Smash Bros Combat Evolved

Chapter Ten: Chaos in the Mansion

[Day 5: Morning, Spare room]

"…and that's how you find the probability of figure B. Any questions class?" Zelda asked the group of smashers seated in front of her. Ranma raised his hand. "Yes Ranma?"

"Why am I here again?"

Several of the smashers were in one of the mansion's spare rooms. There were about twenty or so desks lined up in rows facing a large whiteboard in the front of the room. Zelda let out a sigh. "We've gone over this before. Just because you're not in your home world right now doesn't mean your going to stop being educated. Thanks to Master Hand, these classes are even counting towards your high school credit, so stop complaining and make the best of it."

"Then how come those kids aren't here getting 'educated'?"

"Because they're taking the 'Elementary-to-Middle School' class with Peach." She answered.

"Alright, answer me one more question." He looked at the desk to his left. "WHY IS HAILEY HERE!?"

Hailey looked at him and gave him the 'I didn't do anything wrong' look. "I already passed the other classes, so I'm taking the high school class."

"And at the rate she's going, she'll graduate this class before the rest of you get to Algebra 2." Zelda added.

Ranma's eye twitched. _'I swear, that kid is some kind of freaking genius.'_

Inuyasha snorted from the seat behind him. "I don't see why we need to learn all this stuff. I'm half demon. It's not like anyone in my world and time will care if I have an _'education'_."

"That doesn't matter. Your friend, Kagome tries hard to help you while trying to keep up her studies. Why can't you show some respect for her by trying to get an education yourself?"

"Hmph. I told Kagome a hundred times that keeping the Shikon jewel shards safe is a hell of a lot more important than these dumb studies."

"Well it's safe now, so stop back-talking your teacher and get to work on the problems in the text book. And watch your language! You're in the presence of a child!"

The dog-demon crossed his arms. "Whatever."

Zelda let out another sigh. "Tell you what, if you make an attempt to do good in this class, then maybe I'll use my magic to keep your demon blood under control, so that it won't take over again. What do you say to that?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Really?! You can do that?"

"Probably, and if I can't, then Master Hand most likely has a solution, but you have to make an attempt at getting good grades. Understood?"

"You got it!" Inuyasha picked up his textbook and started working on the problems.

Ranma turned to his textbook. _'*Sigh*. This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I first came here to the mansion.'_

(After the end of Class)

Noah was walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets. The wolf-boy let out a sigh. "I'm so bored."

He was currently living in a mansion that housed some of the best fighters in the known universes. He could challenge any one of them to a fight at any given time, but he just didn't want to. He knew it would be a cure to his boredom, but he just couldn't work up the effort. Unlike Ranma, who would drop everything he's doing to have a good spar, Noah was very lazy.

As he was walking, he thought he smelled a familiar scent in the air. He sniffed the air a few times before he recognized it. "Oh, it's him. Maybe I'll have something to do after all."

As soon as he finished saying this, Link walked into the hall. The hero of Hyrule noticed Noah standing in the hall and smiled. "Hey Noah. What're you doing?"

Noah just shrugged. "Nothing. Just thinking of things to do." He paused a moment before asking the question on his mind. "I don't suppose you have time for a match?"

"Sure. I have to help Fox out with something right now, but it shouldn't take too long. Meet me at the teleportation room in an hour?"

"Sounds fine to me. See you there."

(Meanwhile)

Ranma and Yoiko were out by the forest line again for Yoiko's training. Ranma was currently in his girl form willingly for the first time since she got to that mansion.

Ranma didn't like fighting girls. This was because of his father's constant raving about how 'girls are weak'. Being a girl himself helped him to stop believing in that stuff. However, Ranma was still reluctant when it came to fighting girls, and if he does fight one, he refuses to do it as a guy.

The two were currently having a sparring match. Ranma and Yoiko's speed were about equal. Ranma was a bit stronger than the Riolu, but she more than made up for it with her pokemon attacks. However, as far as skill goes, Yoiko could barely hold a candle to her teacher.

Of course, Ranma was holding back. Not because Yoiko was a girl, but because she wanted her to grow stronger, and she wouldn't be able to do that if Ranma outright beat her. However, the martial artist was finding that she was being forced to use more and more effort as the sparring match continued.

"You're getting pretty good Yoiko. I'm impressed." Ranma commented as she traded blows with her short student.

"Thanks! I've been getting a lot of help from Lucario and Meta Knight. They help train me whenever you're not around." Yoiko replied.

Ranma repelled another one of Yoiko's attacks. Then she held her hand up. "That's enough for now." Yoiko ceased her attacks and gave a short bow to her sensei. "So, Meta Knight and Lucario have been helping you out huh? What kind of stuff did they teach you?"

"Well, Lucario helped me improve my pokemon attacks, and Meta Knight put me through some speed and strength exercises. They also taught me how to meditate."

Ranma rubbed the back of her head. "Wow, sounds like you've done a lot of stuff while I was busy. Still, it's amazing how much you've improved in such a short period of time."

"It's not that uncommon." Spoke a voice. Ranma looked up to see Lucario sitting up in a tree. "Riolu are quick learners. Especially this one. She reminds me of myself when I was still a Riolu."

Ranma crossed her arms. "Not that I mind you and that puffball-buddy of yours helping Yoiko out, but it's kind of annoying to know she had to take lessons from someone else 'cause I was out cold or doing chores."

"As a fellow pokemon and a member of Yoiko's species, I believe It would be best to allow me to teach her about her own pokemon abilities. Meta Knight put her through physical challenges to make sure she was strong enough to keep up with your training. We taught her meditation to help her focus her mind, therefore making it easier for her to perform the arts you're teaching her, as well as her own techniques. Yoiko has much potential, she merely lacks proper training, so I think it would be much more beneficial to her if we work together to train her. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, when you put it that way…fine, but remember, I'm in charge of teaching her martial arts."

"Agreed."

Then, Meta-knight appeared out of thin air. He does that a lot.

Lucario looked down at his good friend. "Is there something wrong Meta Knight?"

"Everything is going just fine. I just came to tell you," He looked at Ranma and Yoiko. "that your teammate, Noah, is about to have a match with Link."

Yoiko looked at him excitedly. "Really? We get to see Noah fight?"

"I've got to see this." Ranma was eager to see how Noah fights. After all, the only time she had actually seen him fight was when she first got to the mansion. Although it was clear that he had been holding back his full power. He only attacked for real when Sasha told him to get serious. Even then, his attack only had enough power to stun Ranma, not actually hurt him.

Meta-knight spoke again. "By the way. I thought you might want this." He reached behind his back and pulled out a kettle of hot water.

Ranma took the kettle gratefully. "Thanks.

(A few minutes later…)

Ranma(in his male form), Yoiko, Meta Knight, and Lucario were walking through the halls. "Hey, Lucario, can you find Noah for me? I wanna meet up with him before the match starts."

The Aura pokemon closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "Down the hall, take a left at the intersection, go straight down, take a right at the Snorlax, and you'll run into him."

"Thanks!" Ranma ran off down the hallway. He followed Lucario's instructions until he got to the Snorlax. He took a sharp right and accidentally ran into one of the smashers walking down the hall. Both him, and the unsuspecting smasher fell to the floor.

Ranma rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch. Sorry. I guess I should've been paying more attention."

The other smasher groaned. "You'd better watch where you're going next time, Girly-boy!"

Now that the dizziness was out of his head, Ranma could get a good look at the guy he knocked down. "Oh, it's you." He stated dully. "How're ya doing Dog-breath?"

Inuyasha clenched one of his clawed fists. "Call me that again and see what happens!"

They both got to their feet. "Heh. As if a fleabag like you could intimidate me." Ranma taunted.

"Who's a fleabag?" Came the nonchalant voice of Noah, who was watching the exchange. He said it in his usual tone, but Ranma could swear there was a threat behind it.

"Oh, nothing." He pointed his thumb at Inuyasha. "I was just talking to Dogface over there. No offense."

"You trying to start something Girly-boy?" The dog demon growled.

"You don't scare me! I'll take you on anytime!" Ranma declared confidently.

"Oh yeah? Then why don't we have a match right now?"

Ranma's confidence faltered a bit. "Um…right now? I…can't right now."

A smug expression appeared on Inuyasha's face. "Ha! I knew you didn't have the guts to fight me."

"Hey! I'm not backing down 'cause I'm afraid! I'm going to go watch Noah's fight!" He retorted.

Just then, Meta Knight, Lucario, and Yoiko caught up with him. "You could always have your match now and watch Noah's later." Lucario suggested.

"I can?"

"The data from each match is automatically sent to each smasher's computer." Meta Knight explained.

With that knowledge, Ranma's confidence returned. "Alright Dogface, I accept your challenge!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Good. I'll enjoy beating you to a pulp, Girly-boy."

The two fighters glared at each other competitively as they ran towards the teleporter room. Yoiko looked up at Noah with her adorably innocent eyes. "What's wrong with being a girl or a dog?"

"Nothing. Those two are just being morons." He replied.

"Oh. Okay then."

Noah put his hands in his pockets. "I guess I should head for the teleporter room too. See you later Yoiko." He waved his hand and walked off.

A few seconds later, Yoiko ran for the closest stairway excitedly. "I'm going to go watch their fights!" Meta Knight and Lucario soon followed at their own brisk pace.

As they walked, Meta Knight looked at Lucario. "Who do you think will win?"

Lucario simply shrugged. "Difficult to say. They all have very strong auras. Each of them are so different, yet so alike at the same time. One thing is for sure, they will both be interesting battles." Meta-knight nodded in agreement.

Once they left, the Snorlax that was sleeping in the hall woke up. It looked left and right to find out who disturbed his slumber. When he didn't find anyone, he let out a loud yawn and went back to sleep.

(Teleporter room)

"So Link, you'll be fighting that fluffy wolfy guy, right?" Asked an excited Hailey.

The Hylian nodded his head. "Yep. I can't wait to see how he fights. So far, the only fighting anyone's seen him do was when he first came here with Sasha. As far as I can tell, he's the kind of fighter who relies on a 'hit and run' strategy. Of course he might've just fought like that so he wouldn't exert himself too much."

Hailey nodded. "He acts really dull, but I can feel a strong spirit in him. It's kind of shadowy and dark though…"

"Yeah, he sends off a pretty dark vibe, but he seems nice enough. Nicer than Gannondorf in any case." Link decided to bring up a subject that had been bugging him lately. "I still can't believe Kyon let you come here with him. He always said he kept you back in your world because there was so much fighting around here."

Hailey started sweating nervously. "Oh…um…well…I…kinda came without permission."

Link frowned. "Oh. Well either way, he's letting you stay now, so that's good." Hailey started sweating even more. She suddenly found the floor very interesting. "He does know you're here…doesn't he?"

Just then, Kyon himself walked into the room. "Hey Link, Sasha wants to know if-" Then he saw Hailey. "…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Link looked between them. "You really didn't know she was here? Didn't you see her with Peach and Zelda in the kitchen yesterday?"

Hailey backed away from her adopted older brother. "I cast an invisibility spell on myself as soon as I felt him coming. That's how I got here in the first place. I turned invisible and grabbed onto Sasha as she was teleporting."

Kyon approached his adopted younger sister. "That's it, you're going back home right no-ACK!" He was trampled to the ground as Ranma and Inuyasha stormed into the room. They both skidded to a stop in front of Hailey and Link.

"Hi Ranma, bye Ranma!" Hailey used the distraction to run out of the room before Kyon recovered. She left a trail of dust in her path, which is an incredible feat considering how clean and polished the floor was.

Ranma looked back at the door she exited out of. "Did I miss something?"

Kyon stood up, completely unharmed from the previous trampling. He put his hands in his pockets and calmly walked out the door, as if his earlier outburst never occurred. Link rubbed the back of his head. "I'll never understand that guy." He looked at Ranma and Inuyasha, who had returned to glaring at each other competitively. "What're you guys up to?"

"Girly-boy here thinks he can take me in a fight." Inuyasha replied, however, he didn't break away from his glaring contest. "I was just about to show him how wrong he is!"

"Yeah right! Back home, I'm known as the greatest martial artist the world's ever known!" Ranma proclaimed proudly. It might've been a bit of an exaggeration, but considering the dangerous opponents he's fought and defeated, he deserved the title, in his mind anyway.

"All the fancy tricks in the world won't help you against a demon like me. You're out of your league and you know it!" Inuyasha declared with equal pride. He conveniently left out the fact that he was only half demon, and that he had nearly been killed by several powerful humans in the past.

"You two don't get along very well considering how similar the both of you are." Link commented.

They both turned their glare on Link and simultaneously shouted. "WE ARE NOT SIMILAR!"

"Would you keep it down?" Noah asked as he walked in. "Your synchronized arguing is giving me a headache." He walked up to Link. "Ready for our match?"

Link nodded his head. "Yep. I can't wait to see how good you really are."

"If you're as tough as the others say you are, then you'll soon find out." He walked over to the terminal and typed in the conditions of their match. "No time limit, random location, last man standing wins. Is that okay with you?" His opponent nodded his head in agreement. Noah pressed the shiny 'START' button and stepped into the teleporter. Link soon followed. They both disappeared in a flash of light.

Ranma and Inuyasha didn't settle the agreements of their match nearly as easily. They both had the exact same idea for the settings, but they both wanted to type it in themselves. After a minute or two of arguing over who was going to set the rules of the match, a voice called to them.

"You haven't started the match and you're already fighting. I suggest you both get into the teleporter before the match starts without you." Mewtwo pushed them both into the machine with a wave of his hand. They both disappeared before either of them could argue.

[Fight: Ranma VS Inuyasha]

Ranma groaned and got back onto his feet. "Dammit Mewtwo. Did he really have to shove me in there like that?" He took a look at his surroundings. "Where the hell am I? It looks like some sort of temple."

The area did indeed appear to be a temple, and Ranma was currently located in one of its large corridors. The walls were a dark color that radiated a soft light-blue glow. Ranma started walking down the hall in order to find his rival. He followed the corridor until he reached the outside of the building. From the outside, Ranma was able to get a much better view of the area.

The area outside looked like some sort of ruins. There were stone pillars and structures everywhere he looked. Many of the structures had electricity pulsing around them. The sky above him was blanketed in thick layers of Thunderclouds. He occasionally caught a glimpse of lightning from the clouds, shortly followed by the roar of thunder.

He made his way through the ruins until he reached a cliff. He looked over the edge to see nothing but more dark clouds below him. "Something tells me it'd be a bad idea to fall from here." He backed away from the edge to look around some more. "I guess this is some sort of floating island. I'd better be careful not to get near those electrified structures. Wouldn't want to get injured before I find the fleabag."

"You talking about me?" Ranma looked up to find Inuyasha perched atop one of the stone structures. "Time to find out if you're half as tough as you say you are." Lightning flashed behind him just before he leaped towards his foe.

[Fight: Noah vs. Link]

Noah briskly strolled down the stone walkway, following the scent of his opponent. "This might be the most bizarre place I've ever seen." Bizarre was the best way to describe the area around him. Whatever strange world he had been transported to, it was nothing like the rest of Master Hand's planet. For one thing, the sky was below him while the ground was above him. He had found out earlier that the gravity in that place shifted from place to place.

There were random rock formations scattered throughout the realm. There were even the ruins of stone structures scattered here and there, such as the road Noah was currently walking on. There were also many crystal pillars that were so tall that they seemed to reach from the 'ground' to the 'sky'.

The road he was on twisted and turned in very interesting ways, but the abnormal gravity allowed Noah to continue walking as if nothing was wrong. The road led to what appeared to be a mountain. Like everything else in this area, the mountain was suspended in the air and twisted to a large extent. "His scent is coming from somewhere around here." He started scaling the mountain.

He easily climbed the steep rock wall until he reached a small plateau. He immediately found his opponent sitting on a boulder with his legs crossed. "Hey there." Link drew his Master Sword and stood up. "Ready for the fight?"

Noah simply shrugged. "I'm ready if you are." He held his hand out in front of him and a blade of dark energy appeared in it. "Your sword is called the 'sword of evil's bane', right? Let's see how well it does against the power of darkness."

(Observation Room)

"They're both doing great!" Yoiko exclaimed. She watched in awe as Ranma avoided another slash from Inuyasha's Tetsaiga, while Noah's dark magic blade clashed with Link's sword.

Lucario nodded. "Yes. Ranma and Noah both show a large amount of skill. Inuyasha and Link are not easy opponents to face."

Pit walked over to the three and sat down in the seat next to Yoiko. "Hey guys! What's up?" He asked casually.

"Watching Ranma and Noah fight." Yoiko answered without taking her eyes away from the screens.

Pit looked up at the screens. The one that displayed Ranma and Inuyasha's fight caught his eye. "Hey, I know that place! I think it was called the Thundercloud Temple or something like that." He started rubbing his arms as if they were suddenly feeling numb. "My skin feels tingly just thinking about when I fought Phosphora there. She threw around lightning like Pikachu!"

"Interesting, but what is that other location?" Asked Meta Knight, gesturing towards Noah's screen.

"Ooh! I know that place!" Yoiko exclaimed. "My friend Giratina showed it to me! I think it was called the Distortion World, or was it the Reverse World?"

Lucario stared at the small Riolu in disbelief. "You know the Legendary pokemon Giratina? But how? I've met my fair share of legendary pokemon, but never the lord of the Reverse World himself."

"Back in the pokemon world, I live in a forest that all sorts of rare pokemon live in." She explained. "The lake there is Giratina's favorite drinking spot. He's been my friend since I was really little. Sometimes he even takes me to visit his world."

"Really? Maybe next time you go home you could take me with you. It would be a great honor to meet the lord of the Reverse World."

Yoiko, Lucario, Pit, and Meta-knight paused when they heard a shout from the door. "Sonic! Where are you?!" Standing at the door was Amy Rose, one of the newcomers. "Have any of you seen Sonic? I've been looking all over for him."

Ike, the blue-haired leader of the Greil Mercenaries, spoke up first. "Last I heard, Sonic went into town for his morning run."

Amy sighed. "I feel like Sonic's been avoiding me lately. First he runs off to join this group of yours, and then after all the training I did to get tough enough to be here, he goes out of his way to get out of the mansion."

Knuckles, Sonic's good friend and sometimes rival, was also there watching Inuyasha's fight. The two met one day while walking around the mansion. "I still don't know how you managed to convince Master Hand to let you come here. I mean, there's no doubt you've been training hard, but I can think of several tougher guys from our world to choose from."

"Well…I wasn't exactly the first choice. He originally asked Blaze to come, but she was busy, so I volunteered." Amy's somewhat sheepish demeanor shifted to a determined one. "But like I said, I'm stronger now! I bet I could take you in a fight any day Knuckles!"

"Yeah right. The day I lose to you is the day I dye my fur blue." He said dismissively.

Amy put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? If that's how you feel than why don't we have a match?" A sly smile appeared on her face. "Unless of course you're to scared to fight a girl?"

This comment instantly got a reaction from the echidna. "Scared?! Of you? Alright then, you're on!" The two ran off towards the teleport room.

After the two left, Ike turned to Zelda, who was sitting nearby. "Speaking of the newcomers, when's that replacement smasher going to arrive?"

"What replacement smasher?" Asked Pikachu.

"Olimar got a call from his boss back home, so he had to head back to his world." Zelda explained. "The smashers need an even sixty for the tournament, so Crazy Hand made a suggestion for someone to take his place."

"Who is it?" Asked the mouse pokemon.

"I don't know, but if Crazy Hand chose him, he's most likely going to be an interesting fighter. The Hands offered to teleport him here, but he chose to take an inter-dimensional plane instead. He should've arrived half an hour ago."

Ike idly scratched the back of his head. "If Crazy Hand picked him, then we'll know he's arrived once we hear the sound of walls breaking down." Pikachu and Zelda nodded their heads at that.

(Ranma vs. Inuyasha)

Ranma jumped to the top of one of the structures to avoid another swing from Inuyasha's demonic blade. "Damn. He's tougher than I thought. He's even stronger and faster than Ryoga! Plus he has that dumb sword of his." As he took a moment to observe his surroundings, an idea came to him. "Time for a little improvising."

Ranma leaped off the structure and started running down the smooth stone road, Inuyasha following close behind. He led the half-demon into a courtyard of sorts. A dozen electrified pillars formed a fairly large circle in the courtyard. Ranma skidded to a stop inside the makeshift arena and faced his foe.

"Finally decided to stop running huh? It's about damn time." Inuyasha complained as he came to a stop himself.

"I wasn't running, I just decided a change of scenery was an order." Ranma stated with a smirk. _'Hope you like electricity ya jerk!'_ He charged towards the half-demon, who tried to hit him with a swing of his Tetsaiga. He jumped over the massive sword and hit Inuyasha with his Chestnut Fist attack. "**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken**!"

One strike alone wasn't nearly enough to faze Inuyasha, but a few hundred were more than enough to break through his defenses and send him into one of the pillars. The dog demon cried out in pain as he was brutally shocked with the pillar's electricity. He pushed himself off the pillar and stuck his sword into the ground to use as a momentary crutch. "You sneaky little bastard." He growled out.

"Watch your language. There might be children watching." Ranma said with a smug expression on his face.

"You think this is over?! I haven't even _begun_ to fight seriously!" He pulled his sword from the ground and started gathering demonic energy into it. A feeling of dread washed over the pigtailed martial artist when he saw the energy circle the demonic weapon. He tried to vacate the area as fast as he could, but not fast enough. "**Wind Scar**!" The yellow wave of energy washed over the area in front of Inuyasha, demolishing everything in it's path.

"Ah crap." Ranma swore as the wave came upon him.

(Noah vs. Link)

Noah ran across a twisted stone walkway, or was it the side of a building? It was so hard to tell in that place. It would certainly explain why there were square shaped holes in the road a few feet apart from each other. Anyway, he was running. Link tried his best to catch up, but it was clear that Noah was too agile for him to catch, so he had to settle for simply keeping up. Although even that was fairly difficult due to those shadowy clawed arms that came out of the ground behind the wolf-boy. Luckily the Master Sword could chop through dark magic like wood.

Still, this was getting kind of irritating.

Link pulled a bomb from that special place he magically keeps all his stuff and threw it with all his might. The explosive flew true and landed in front of Noah, where it detonated and toppled the road/wall he was standing on.

Noah shook his head to get the dizziness out of it. He looked behind him to see the hole he just fell through. "Guess I _was_ on the wall."

Link jumped into the hole he made, but lost his balance as the gravity of the room took affect. He fell to the floor, which gave Noah the opening he needed. He pressed his hands to the ground and more of the shadowy arms materialized to grab Link's arms and legs. The Hero of Twilight was pinned to the opposite wall, dropping his sword in the process.

Noah walked towards the sword. "This is a very nice sword, but I guess I should expect nothing less from a weapon crafted by the gods. I think it would be quite ironic if I were to use it to defeat the hero chosen by those same gods, wouldn't you agree?" He crouched down and grabbed the blade by the hilt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." However, Link's warning came too late.

As soon as Noah touched the hilt, he felt pain course through his whole body. All he could see was a blinding white light all around him. All he could do was scream as the holy energy assaulted him. The next thing he remembered was being blown a few dozen meters down the corridor-like building they were in. He struggled to get up into a kneeling position. He was now panting heavily and looked visibly in pain.

The surprise caused the shadowy limbs to vanish, allowing Link to move again. He casually picked the Master Sword up and smiled at his opponent. "I tried to tell you. The Master Sword can be picky about who holds it. A wielder of dark magic like you couldn't hope to hold it let alone use it in battle."

_'This is bad. That damn sword took a lot out of me. What I wouldn't give for a good distraction right about now.'_ Right as Link was about to close the distance between them, an ear-piercing roar drew both of their attentions. Noah looked out the window to see what caused the noise. "That could work."

(Observation Room)

"Yeah! Go Fluffy!" Sasha shouted.

Are you talking about Inuyasha, or Noah?" Asked Zelda.

"Both!"

"Somebody! Anybody! HEEEEEEEEELP!" Came Pichu's voice from out in the hall. His cry was followed by a menacing, inhuman screeching of some sort.

"That sounds like Pichu! I'd better go see what's wrong!" Pit ran into the hall to aid his small companion…only to come running back into the room a few seconds later. "It's a Metroid!" He screamed.

"A what?" Yoiko asked with anime question marks around her head.

The Pichu came sprinting into the room being followed by some sort of weird bubble-like creature. Inside the see-through membrane of its body was several red nuclei. It had two pairs of fang-like appendages, a big pair and a smaller pair inbetween the bigger ones. The floating creature let out another inhuman screech as it surveyed the occupants of the room.

"Everyone, watch yourselves! If that thing grabs onto you, it'll suck the life right out of you, DPS or no." Zelda shouted.

Most of the smashers backed away from the parasite, however, Sasha didn't quite get the message. "Don't worry guys! I'll get him!" She pulled out Riptide and charged at the bioweapon. She released a barrage of swift sword strikes on the Metroid, but only managed to knock it back. The Metroid screeched once more and charged at Sasha with its fangs ready for life-sucking.

Instead of latching on to the water sorceress, it attached itself to the arm that had shot out to protect her. The owner of the arm glared at the parasite, only slightly bothered by the sucking of his life. "BUZZ OFF!" He swung his arm hard enough to send the Metroid flying across the room and into the wall.

Sasha smiled up at her savior. "Thanks a bunch Kyon!"

The platinum blond teen simply nodded his head. "No problem."

But the Metroid was far from finished. It used its kinetic energy to regain its position in the air and charged at Kyon and Sasha for round two. Before it reached them, a new voice cried out. "Get away from them!" It was then brutally knocked back into the wall with a wooden bo staff. "That'll teach you for messing with Sasha!"

Sasha looked at the boy with a mix of surprise and excitement. "Lee, is that you?"

"It's great to see you again Sasha!" The two hugged each other tightly. "I haven't seen you much since you ran away from home."

"Is he a friend of yours Sasha?" Asked Pit.

"Everyone, this is my twin brother Lee." She stated.

"Brother huh? You guys look almost exactly alike." Ike said. Indeed, they did look very much alike. The only difference in their physical appearances were Lee's somewhat more masculine build, shorter hair, and blue eyes. "Wait, doesn't that mean his name is Lee Lee?"

Pit shrugged. "Guess their parents weren't very creative."

Meanwhile, the Metroid was about to get up again when another new voice spoke up. "Not so fast, little parasite." A cyclone of wind slammed into it, shoving it further into the wall. The person who created the wind attack was short, probably only four feet tall. His light purple hair reached past his shoulders. His skin was pale, rivaling even Hailey's paleness and there was a crescent-shaped mark under both of his red eyes. His outfit consisted of a dark blue hat with a red gem on the front that bore a striking resemblance to Link's hat, a matching cape that went down to his thighs, a long-sleeved lighter blue tunic that also reached his thighs, a brown pair of pants and black boots. When the cyclone subsided, the Metroid once again tried to get up. "Little pest! Why won't you die?"

Doctor Mario ran into the room with a panicked expression on his face. "You fool! A Metroid's only weakness is the cold! You have to freeze it!"

"Freeze it you say?" The youthful-looking man smirked. "A simple task for a wind mage as powerful as I." He held out his hand and once again, a cyclone slammed into the parasite. This time however, the Metroid started showing visible signs of frost around it. The frigid winds continue to strike the bioweapon until it was completely frozen from the inside out. "There, that should do it."

"Now!" Sasha and Lee immediately began smashing the frozen creature to bits with their respective weapons.

Dr Mario walked up to Kyon. "You should really be more careful next time. If it weren't for the fact that you're immortal, you could be lying dead on the ground right now."

Sasha's guardian shrugged his shoulders. "Well I'm okay, so there's no need to worry about it now."

The doctor shook his head in exasperation. "Kids, they never think before they act." He turned towards the other smashers present. "In any case, I'd like you all to meet the two newest residents of our mansion. Lee," He gestured to Sasha's brother, who was stomping on the Metroid's frozen remains. "and our replacement smasher Vaati." He gestured to the wind mage, who gave a half-hearted bow.

"We would've been here sooner, but our plane hit a tiny bit of turbulence." Vaati said with a small smile on his face.

"Tiny?!" Dr M shouted. "You put a tornado in front of it!"

Vaati just shrugged. "What can I say? I wanted to finish watching the in-flight movie before we landed. We were watching 'Rekkit Ralph'."

"Isn't that the new Disney Pixar movie where the videogame characters have minds of their own?" Asked Pit.

Bowser, who was also there, just rolled his eyes. "Please, what kind of crazy idea is that? Saying videogame characters have minds of their own is like saying anime characters have minds of their own. It's all utter nonsense!"

"Hey guys, what's Disney? I've never heard of it before." Said Sora.

Zelda walked up to Vaati. "So, you're the new smasher? It's nice to-"

"Princess Zelda! It's so good to see you again, truly." Vaati took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Excuse me, but…have we met?"

The mage clutched his chest in mock-pain. "You break my heart Princess! How could you not remember all the good times we've had together? Like the time I turned you to stone and tried to steal the ultimate power from you? Or the time I captured you, put you on top of a tower above the clouds, and attempted to shroud Hyrule in darkness?" "

"What?"

"Oh, wait. Those were your past incarnations. Just forget I said anything."

"All that aside, it's a good thing we took out that Metroid." Said the Doc. "Who knows what kind of trouble it would've caused if we let it roam free?"

"Yeah, too bad we didn't take out the other ones." Vaati casually stated.

Dr Mario just stared at him. "…other…ones…?"

"Did I forget to mention the other dozen or so that I may or may not have accidentally released?" Vaati asked. He sounded rather sheepish, but it was clear that he was amused by the whole situation.

"WHY WOULD YOU RELEASE THEM IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" The doctor shouted.

Vaati shrugged. "The poor little things just looked so lonely in those glass cylinders you had them in."

Doc facepalmed. "We have more important things to worry about! We need to get rid of those other Metroids! Everyone, split up. If you don't have a means of freezing them, then team up with someone who does! We cannot let them spread!"

"Right!" They all frantically ran out of the room and split into groups to search the mansion.

(Ranma vs. Inuyasha)

"Damn. Things have gone from bad to worse to sucky." Ranma complained as she walked through the main temple structure while clutching her right arm. "First he grazed my arm with that wind scar thing, then it started raining! What I wouldn't give for some hot water right now."

"Running again, Girly-boy? Did ya forget about my sense of smell? You can't get away that easily."

Ranma turned around and saw Inuyasha standing in the entryway of the temple. "Crap, not again!" She ran down the hall in a fruitless effort to escape.

"Not this time!" The steel of the Tetsaiga changed into diamond as he prepared his next attack. "**Adamant Barrage**!" Once again, shards of diamond shot out from the blade. Ranma rounded the corner of the hall just in time to avoid them.

Ranma took a moment to catch her breath and think of a plan. "I need to get that sword away from him, but how?" That's when she remembered something very important. She looked down at her hands and sighed. "Well, no time like the present to test it out, right?" She rounded the corner again and ran towards the hail-demon. "**Moko Takabisha**!"

The yellow beam of Ki sailed through the air towards Inuyasha at high speeds. He brought up his massive sword to block the attack. He was pushed back, but remained standing. "Is that all you got?"

Ranma didn't answer, she just continued running towards him. _'Alright ya stupid cat, let's see how useful you can be.'_ She felt the Neko-ken's power flow all throughout her body. She unconsciously created Ki claws at her fingertips and her speed nearly doubled.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when Ranma instantly closed the distance between them. "What the-?" He was cut off when she began a rapid barrage of clawing attacks. He tried to hold his ground, but he was soon overwhelmed. The Tetsaiga was forcibly knocked out of his hands, then he was launched back outside the temple by several more strikes. He grunted as he slowly got back on his feet. "Damn that was brutal. It's a good thing Zelda enchanted my prayer beads to keep my demon blood in check." He looked over at his opponent and smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only one who took a toll from that attack."

Ranma was now breathing heavily and clutching the side of her head. "It's taking over already? It's only been a few seconds!" She stopped drawing on the Neko-ken's power and dropped to a knee. "Mewtwo said it would leave me drained, but I didn't think he meant it like THIS! *Sigh* guess I'll just have to work with the little energy I have left." She charged at the unarmed Inuyasha, intending to end the fight as quickly as possible.

(Noah vs. Link)

"This isn't fair!" Link shouted as he dodged another dark ball of energy.

"You're just upset because you don't have a big monster to help you out like I do." Noah was currently sitting cross-legged on the back of some sort of serpentine creature. The creature's back was gray while the underbelly of the beast was black. Its head was covered in a golden helmet of sorts. There were three semi-circle golden rings around its upper body and several golden spikes coming out the sides of its tail. There were also six black ghostly streamers coming out of its back with a red spike at the end of each one.

Giratina, legendary pokemon of the Reverse World, let out another roar and created more dark orbs of energy, which he fired at Link. The Hylian skidded to a stop on the rocky ridge he was on. He used his Master Sword to launch the orbs back at the pokemon. Before they reached him, Giratina disappeared without a trace, causing the attacks to strike nothing.

"Definitely not fair." Link muttered under his breath. "Now where is he?" He felt a presence behind him and turned around to see Giratina's massive form flying in for a knockout. "Not this time!" Link jumped out of the way as the giant pokemon flew past. He quickly pulled out his Clawshot and used it to latch onto one of the black streamers. The hero held on for dear life as he was lifted into the air. He retracted the chain, causing him to move closer to the flying pokemon.

Once he was on top of the beast, he put on his iron boots so he wouldn't fall off and then released the Clawshot. He pointed his sword at Noah. "Are you finally ready to finish this?"

Noah stood up and created another dark blade. "I am if you are."

(Back at the mansion)

Metroids were everywhere.

"How many Metroids did you release again?" Zelda asked Vaati.

"Just five or six…dozen."

The princess put her hand to her forehead. "We'll discuss this later. For now, just freeze them so I can break them."

"Whatever you say _Your Highness_." He hit every Metroid in the hall with a frigid cyclone, freezing them almost instantly. Every time one of them froze, Zelda shattered it with a magical fireball.

Meanwhile, the other smashers were also hard at work destroying Metroids.

"SOMEBODY GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Pit cried as he was he was running around like a lunatic being life-sucked by one of them.

A stream of water knocked the parasite off of him. "I got your back Pit!" Sasha snapped her fingers and the water she used turned to ice around the Metroid. Then Lee shattered it with his staff. "It's a good thing you're an immortal angel, right Pit?"

"Yeah. Thanks a lot you two. You guys make a great team." Pit commented.

"Of course! We're twins! Now let's go get the rest of them!" Lee ran towards the staircase, but ended up crashing into the wall next to it instead.

Pit rushed over to see if he was okay. "Are you hurt? You need to watch where you're going next time."

"Uh Pit…he can't. He's blind." Sasha said.

"Huh? He is? I'm sorry! I didn't know."

Lee waved off his apology. "It's okay. I can usually get by with my other senses. This doesn't happen often. Really!"

"Is he like this from a head injury, like how you lost the vision in your right eye?" Pit asked Sasha.

"No he was born that way. But we can talk about my brother's disabilities later! Right now, we have evil jellyfish to deal with!" She ran down the staircase Lee tried going down.

(Somewhere else)

"Doctor, with all due respect, you royally screwed up." Samus said as she shot another Metroid with her ice beam.

Dr Mario threw bi-colored pills at the frozen parasites which exploded on contact. "I was studying the Metroids with the theory of using them as an energy _source_ rather than an energy _drainer_. Vaati is the one who released them while I was giving him and Lee the tour of my lab!"

"Doctor, I was sent on the mission to eradicate these things for a reason! They're far to dangerous to be controlled by anyone."

"I realize that, but in the name of research I had to at least try!"

They rounded the corner into the main room of the mansion, where they saw a shocking sight. There were about twenty or so Metroids carelessly floating around the room. In the center of the swarm was a giant crocodile-like creature. It was about twenty feet tall with eight eyes and several rows of sharp teeth. It turned its head to look at the two smashers, then let out a vicious roar.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A METROID QUEEN DOING HERE!?"

(Ranma vs. Inuyasha)

Ranma ducked under another one of Inuyasha's claw strikes and punched him in the gut a few dozen times before jumping away to dodge another one. Both fighters were breathing heavily. The rain was beating down on them and the lightning got closer and closer to them with each flash.

Ranma had been at a disadvantage since she tried using the Neko-ken, but once Inuyasha's sword was out of his hands, she slowly started evening the odds by using the multiple electrified structures in the area. It worked, her punches were finally starting to do some damage against the demon's mighty endurance, but her endurance was rapidly thinning out as well.

"**Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**!" He lashed out with his demon-powered claw. He missed his target and ended up slicing a stone pillar into pieces. "Stupid…hah…Girly-boy. Stand still!"

"Fat…hah…chance…Dogbreath!" She cupped her hands to her side to prepare another Ki blast.

Inuyasha raised one of his claws into the air and then plunged it into his torso. It hurt, but it was nothing a demon like him couldn't handle. He pulled his claws out and used demonic energy to harden the blood on them. Usually the DPS prevented these kinds of blows, but Master Hand made an exception for him for this attack.

Ranma thrust her hands forward. "**Moko Takabisha**!"

Inuyasha swung his claw and launched the blood as crescent-shaped projectiles. "**Blades of Blood**!"

The Ki blast clashed with the blades for a few seconds before they both exploded. The shockwave knocked Ranma back towards the cliffside of the floating island. She pushed her body as hard as she could, but it refused to get up. She watched helplessly as Inuyasha picked her up by the front of her shirt. A smug smirk appeared on the half-demon's tired face. "You lose Girly-boy."

Ranma clenched her fist. In one last act of retaliation, she punched Inuyasha right in his smug face, succeeding in wiping the smirk off. Inuyasha glared at the redhead. Instead of giving a response to the offense, he flung her off the cliff as hard as he could. Ranma closed her eyes as she fell. "Stupid…mutt." She groaned before everything went black.

(Noah vs. Link)

Noah and Link continued to clash blades on the back of Giratina. Link had limited movement due to the iron boots he was wearing, but Noah also found it harder to stay on the beast's back. Noah swiftly struck with his blade. Each strike was blocked with either Link's sword or his shield.

Link tried striking with his sword, but he was easily avoided by the wolf-boy. _'This is getting us nowhere.'_ He thought. _'I need a plan and fast.'_

Noah backed away and summoned more shadowy arms to try and grab the hero. While Link was distracted with slashing up the arms, Noah looked for an opening to exploit. _'There.'_ He moved in for a quick stab at Link's abdomen. He was shocked when the Hylian took the blow and used it to grab his arm. Noah was helpless as Link got his own, more powerful strike in.

Just as Noah was struck, Giratina took a sharp turn, causing the boy to roll off the edge of his back. He grabbed onto one of the spikes on his side and held on as best he could while the pokemon glided through the realm. Noah's grip started to loosen. 'Crap, not like this! Need…to get…back up.' He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly as he tried hopelessly to get back up.

His grip finally gave out. He felt a pair of strong arms grab his and pulled him back up. He opened his eyes to see Link smiling down at him. "You okay?" He let go of Noah so he could take a few steps back.

"Why'd you do that? The match was yours. You could've won."

"You say that like I've suddenly lost. What would be the point if you lost by falling off this guy's back? Let's finish this the old-fashioned way." He readied his sword for combat once again.

"Fine then, but I'm done holding back. I'm going all out this time."

"Just the way I like it."

"You asked for it." Noah's body suddenly became shrouded in dark energy. His form shifted. He became bigger, furrier, and more menacing. The beast that was Noah let out a loud wolfish howl as it dropped to all fours. The shadows faded away to reveal Noah's new form, a big wolf. His whole body was covered in brown fur, he had viciously sharp claws and fangs, and he must've been the size of a car at least.

The wolf leaped at Link, knocking them both to the ground with Noah on top. Link was barely able to keep the beast's fangs at bay. He brought his iron booted feet up to the wolf's stomach and kicked him off in a great show of strength. He got back on his feet and faced the beast.

"This is your true power Noah? It's very impressive, now let me show you mine." The golden symbol of the Triforce shined on his right hand as he prepared for his next attack. Noah let out another howl and charged at his prey. Link also charged forward with a bright yellow aura glowing around him. He blocked Noah's claw strike with the Master Sword.

That's when three golden triangles appeared around him, keeping him in place. Link lashed out with a barrage of powerful sword strikes. "**Triforce Slash**!" He finished the combo by lashing out with one final strike, powerful enough to break the triangular prisons. Noah howled in pain as he was sent flying off the back of Giratina.

Link spun his sword around a few times before putting it in the sheath on his back. "That's game."

(Mansion)

Popo and Nana, a.k.a. the Ice Climbers, were smacking a Metroid back and forth with their hammers like a ball. Lucario sweat dropped. "Popo, Nana, that is a dangerous energy sucking parasite, not a toy. Freeze it so we can get rid of it."

Nana pouted. "Awww, but it's cute!"

"Please can we keep it?" Popo asked.

"If you do, it'll kill you in your sleep."

"Fiiiiiine." Nana hit it with an ice magic-powered smack from her hammer, freezing it instantly. Popo finished the job with a normal hammer smash.

Meanwhile, Sora was chasing down a small group of Metroids with his Keyblade. "Stop floating around! Get back here!" He used magic to fly in front of the group and pointed the blade at them. "Take this!" He froze them all using ice magic and then slashed them all in half before they touched the ground. When he was done, he wiped some imaginary sweat from his brow. "I thought Vaati said there were only a few dozen. I swear we've taken out more than that. Where are they all coming from?"

Lucario shook his head. "I don't know. All we can do is keep at it until they're all gone." That's when they heard the roar.

(Main Room)

"Why would you create a Metroid Queen!?" Samus asked Dr Mario as she shot her ice beam at the surrounding Metroids.

"I didn't! One of them must have evolved!" He replied as he smashed the frozen Metroids.

"Metroids are parasites! Not pokemon! They don't just magically evolve into stronger forms over ten minutes!" She fired her plasma cannon at the queen. The shots exploded on contact with the beast, but they barely put a dent in its hard exoskeleton.

The queen roared again and tried to chomp on Samus with its vicious jaws, but it was hit in the side of the head by a powerful spin attack from Shadow. It shrugged off the attack and tried clawing at the hedgehog, but missed miserably. "Try rephrasing that statement. Metroids don't magically evolve into stronger forms _on their own_. But if a certain sorcerer tinkered with one of them…"

"Vaati…" Samus growled. "Only here for half an hour, and he's already done THIS. He was chosen by Crazy Hand, that's for sure."

"Any weaknesses?" Shadow asked as he hover-skated around the queen.

"A Metroid's biggest weakness is cold temperature, but the queen's exoskeleton negates that weakness. The only way to kill it is from the inside-out. Just keep it distracted while I-" Before she could finish her statement, Shadow spin attacked right into the queen's open mouth. "NO! Queen or not, it's a Metroid. Without a Power Suit for protection, it'll drain all his life energy until-" She stopped talking when she saw the queen's stomach glow red. "What is he-"

"**Chaos Blast**!"

*KABOOM*

As the dust from the great explosion cleared, Samus and Doctor Mario saw Shadow walking away from the remains of the queen in slow motion. "I am the world's ultimate life form. A mere parasite is nothing compared to me." He left the room without saying another word.

"…That was interesting." Doc said. "Let's all hope that this is the last catastrophe to strike before the tournament. I'm not sure I can take too much more of this."

Samus nodded. "Yeah, as long as nobody else does something stupid…like trying to create Metroids."

DM awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Right."

That's when Link walked into the room with Ranma and Noah slung over his shoulders. He took one look at the room full of broken ice shards and the queen's remains and asked the obvious question. "Did I miss something?"

End of Chapter

Interesting Facts(**In 3D!…not really)**

1. Even I don't know why there was a Snorlax in the hall. Maybe it belonged to Red…

2. The Thundercloud Temple is an area from Kid Icarus Uprising. Ironically enough, it's one of the few levels that doesn't have a hot spring on it.

3. The Distortion World(Reverse World in the movie) is a dimension that appears in the game Pokemon Platinum, and the movie Pokemon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior. This Giratina was a copy created by the Hands, like Iblis. (Special thanks to Mbenz28 for the suggestion)

4. The real reason I added Amy instead of Blaze was because I didn't think of Blaze while I was making up the character roster, but look at it this way: Amy is fast enough to earn herself the category of a 'Speed-type' character in the Sonic games, and her hammer blows have shown the capability of putting dents in solid steel, so I think she earned a spot on the Smash Bros team(plus I wanted to cause a bit of trouble for Sonic).

5. The real reason I made Olimar leave is because I have a hard time picturing him as a fighter. Let's face it, all he does is throw innocent little Pikmin to their deaths. (FERS and ShadowRose hate him with a passion)

6. The types of damage the DPS cannot protect you from include, but are not limited to, bruises, broken bones, illness, infections, life-draining, burns, electrocution, poisonous gas, frost bite, the devouring of your very soul, mental insufficiency, puppy dog eyes, slipping on a banana peel, hearing loss, the deletion of the data on your favorite videogame, and the affects of Hungry Hungry Hippos on children.

7. Lee is another OC that FERS didn't tell me about until I started working on this chapter. He doesn't have the magical potential that Sasha does and don't ask me why his first name is the same as his last, 'cause I have no idea.

8. Vaati is a villain from the Legend of Zelda games: Minish Cap, Four Swords, and Four Swords Adventures. His appearance in this story is based off his appearance in the Minish Cap manga. Both FERS and ShadowRose suggested him to me, and I thought he sounded pretty cool.

9. Kyon is immortal, so his life energy is virtually endless. Same story for Pit, who's an angel, and Shadow, who was artificially created using the essence of a demon.

10. Bowser made a cameo appearance in 'Rekkit Ralph', and almost all the worlds and characters in Kingdom Hearts, Sora's game, were made by Disney. I hope the irony of the whole situation wasn't lost on anybody.

11. Noah's last attack was a dark spell that allowed him to take the physical form of his inner spirit. Like how Gannondorf turns into a giant boar. No one else in Noah's tribe can do this because they don't believe in using magic as a weapon, believing it to be a 'coward's tool'.

12. The Metroid Queen is the strongest form of Metroids. It appeared in Metroid II: Return of Samus and Metroid: Other M. Don't ask me how a jellyfish turns into a big crocodile because I don't know, I got most of this info from reading the Metroid Wiki.

13. Not all of the smashers in this story will have a final smash, and those that do may be altered or they may have more than one. For example: Usually, Sonic's final smash is to become Super Sonic, but I decided that would make him too powerful. He runs at the speed of sound, what more could you ask for? Luigi's final smash is usually some sort of weird yoga dance. That's just weird, so I'm planning on making his final smash more fire-based. Ranma has the Hiryu Shoten Ha, and he'll have the Neko-ken once he masters it.

14. If you want to know where the Hands were during the infestation, let's just assume they were off in Smashville making preparations for the opening ceremonies.

Wolfdude: Well, I hope all you Metroid fans out there liked this chapter. And I apologize to any Olimar fans out there.

FERS: He doesn't deserve fans! By the way, where the hell did the Metroid infestation come from? I thought you were just going to write that one Metroid scene and leave it at that.

Wolfdude: I really don't know. I just went mad with Fanfiction power, which I assure you had absolutely nothing to do with that evil Pichu in my head that talks to me when I'm lonely and tells me to kill innocent puppies.

FERS: Wait, what about a Pichu?

Wolfdude: What?

FERS: You said something about a Pichu that tells you to kill puppies!

Wolfdude: No I didn't.

FERS: Yes you did!

Wolfdude: I hope you guys like this chapter. The tournament starts next time!

FERS: Tell me about the Pichu!


End file.
